


Sell My Soul

by TeresaGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Businessman Castiel, Businessman Dean, Car Sex, Character Death, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Comatose Dean, Conspiracy, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Nursing, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Road Trips, Sex Tapes, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 65,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaGreen/pseuds/TeresaGreen
Summary: Dean and Cas have a one night stand, and another, and another. They never even exchange names until Dean shows up for a job interview... with Cas.*Adding in a trigger warning for alcohol abuse.***These characters are owned by Supernatural and are not my own**





	1. Liquid Courage

"Another round for the group Jo!"

Dean shouted over the bar to loud cheers from his friends.

"Don't you think it's time to slow down Winchester? This is already your third round."

"Hell no are you kidding?! Jo, Sammy got into freaking Stanford! That, my friend, deserves all of the shots."

Jo shook her head at him, grinning as she poured another four shots of tequila.

"This one's on me, as congrats."

"Ah thanks Jo you're the best!"

Dean passed the shots down to his brother and their friends Benny and Garth who sat with Dean at the bar. They downed their drinks and whooped more cheers. The Roadhouse was a popular place on Saturday night, and Sam and Dean had grown up with Jo and her mother Ellen, who owned the place, they were practically family. The boys had no later finished their cheering as they heard the smashing of glass and Jo yelp in pain. Dean flung himself over the bar without a second thought, rushing to the girl who was like his little sister. She had broken a wine glass and cut her hand, it was deep and she would need the hospital. Dean grabbed a clean dish towel and wrapped it around her bleeding palm.

"Jo, you gotta get some stitches man this is bad."

"No, moms sick there's no-one else to cover the bar."

Even as she refused she was hissing through her teeth in pain.

"I'll man the bar okay, I know this place inside and out, it won't be a problem, go, now. Sammy will call a cab and take you to the hospital."

"I'm sorry to ruin your celebration."

"Shut your pie hole, now go before I have to mop up all your blood."

"Thanks Dean."

Sam was already done calling a cab and he followed Jo through the back of the bar to wait. When they had gone, Dean took off his jacket and tossed it in the back, squaring his broad shoulders under the tight black tee that hugged his body. He was very glad he decided to wear his ass hugging jeans that night, they would come in handy. He threw a clean dish towel over his shoulder and addressed the worried looking patrons.

"Hey everyone, I'm Dean. Looks like I'm your new bartender!"

He grinned widely, bowing at the applause. Orders started coming in and he spent the next couple of hours slinging drinks and charming several patrons. That was when HE walked in.

****

"Caaaaaas. Come on you have to."

"I don't see why. You know I have work to do, I can't."

"Because it's not a celebration if I can't get my anal retentive brother drunk. Come on, it'll be fun I promise."

"Gabe..."

"Castiel."

Cas sighed. Damnit. Gabe only used his full name when he was really serious. He supposed he should go. Gabe had just bought the little store next to his coffee shop, he was going to use it to extend 'Two Sugars' and have a counter and kitchen for sweets and desserts too. He wouldn't even have to change the name. Cas really was very proud of his renegade brother, and figured one night out with him wouldn't hurt.

"Alright. Fine."

"YES! Knew you loved me bro. Okay, hurry up, get changed. We leave in 20 minutes."

Gabe went to sit on Cas' couch to wait while Cas showered, picked out some dark wash jeans and a blue button down that matched his eyes, he rolled up the sleeves a little and mussed his hair. Not that he needed to, his hair was untamable anyway.

"I'm ready, let's go."

Gabriel leaped off the couch and followed Cas out while Cas grabbed his keys and wallet off the table. They took the elevator down and jumped in Cas' car, peeling down the street and actually looking forward to the night.

"Pull in left up here." Gabriel pointed out after a few minutes.

"The Roadhouse? Never heard of it."

"Been here a couple times. The bartender is smoking hot."

Cas just rolled his eyes as he found a park and the two got out, making their way to the front door. As they did, Cas spotted a particular car in the lot and stopped in his tracks. It was a 67' Impala, Cas took a moment to admire the condition she was in, hoping to figure out the owner by the end of the night.

"Cas! Come on!"

"Yeah, coming."

Cas pulled himself away and rejoined his brother as they strode into the old school bar. Cas didn't think much of the place, although it had its classic kind of charm about it. They sat at the bar, Cas scoping the crowds around them until Gabriel piped up.

"Aww the hot bartender isn't here."

Cas searched where Gabe was just looking, and Cas would have to vehemently disagree. He watched the bartender like a man in a trance, he just couldn't look away. The man was tall and strongly built, his hands were rough and stained, his dark blonde hair was simply cut and styled but still suited him. His chiseled jaw was cast in dark stubble. Cas was so busy admiring the guy he didn't notice that he was making his way over, until their eyes were fixed on each other. And oh god, they were so green. The dotting of light freckles over his nose and oh so high cheekbones only made his eyes stand out more. Cas was snapped from his spell when a deep and booming voice resonated from the bartender.

"So ah, what'll it be guys?"

"Two purple nurples my good man!"

Gabe was chuckling, Cas was too busy trying to force his boner to calm down to get the joke. Dear god that voice went straight down his spine. The bartender chuckled and the sight made Castiels heart skip a beat. The man locked eyes with Cas again, the bastard actually had audacity to smirk and wink.

"Coming right up." And the barman sauntered off to make their drinks. Cas could swear he was bending down and flexing more that entirely necessary.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Castiel!"

Gabe was waving a hand in front of Cas' face and Cas finally snapped his eyes away from the barman's ass to look at his brother.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Wow Cas. You realise that was the exact opposite of smooth right? You're basically drooling on the bar."

"Sorry. If it makes you uncomfortable we can go-"

"What?! God Cas, no okay come on. I'm your brother, I love you. You also have a massive stick up your ass, if I can help you replace that stick with sexy bar guy's dick, I sure as hell am going to do that."

Cas couldn't help but laugh at his brothers brashness. Sexy Barman returned with their drinks and another sly smile at Cas before rushing off to serve other customers. Cas clinked his tall glass with Gabriel's and took a sip. It was actually very good. There was still no way the guy who made it would think about spending a night with him, Cas just sighed, and resigned himself to enjoying the view while he helped his brother celebrate.

****

Dean was busy serving customers and flirting with a pretty blonde thing when he noticed two newbies at the other end of the bar.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back sweetheart."

Dean approached the two men, never actually looking at them until they were right in front of him. When he locked eyes with the one on the end, his throat closed up and his mouth went dry. The guy was gorgeous. His tight shirt showing off a toned body and brought out the colour in his eyes. His eyes, goddamn if Dean had ever seen a blue that blued so hard before, it was fire and lightening and ice all wrapped in one, framed by soft looking skin with dark stubble, and black hair that looked like it had just gone three rounds in the sack.

Dean saw the other guy raise an eyebrow at him and he remembered he was working, asking what they wanted to drink. The other guy ordered and Dean took another look at blue eyes, seeing the heat rushing up the mans cheeks Dean couldn't help himself when he winked at the guy. He also would never admit if he put on a little bit of a show while getting their drinks. Nope. That never happened at all.

Now all he had to do was play it cool and professional the rest of the night. Shit. His friends were still here. When more people were calling for his attention back at the other end, he was forced back to the flirty blonde. All of a sudden the very potential conquest seemed incredibly drab. Two minutes ago she was a smoking sure thing, now she was a boring stereotype compared to the angel downing purple nurples down the bar. She caught on pretty quick that her flirtations were getting nowhere anymore and huffed at Dean, miffed, before setting her sights on another customer.

At two in the morning Garth and Benny called it a night, the crowd was finally thinning out and Dean was able to get down to Mr. Blue's end for longer than it took to top up their glasses. Dean leaned on the bar with both hands, arms outstretched to either side, in front of blue eyes.

"So, you guys having a good night so far?"

"You could make it better."

Blue eyes locked Dean in his intense gaze again, and Deans brain short circuited. He wasn't sure if it was from the smooth as hell line or the throaty and rugged voice that delivered it, either way, Dean was done for.

"I get out of here in an hour."

"I can wait."

Dean couldn't look away. He barely registered the other guy slipping a couple of hundreds on the bar and slinking off his chair, walking outside whistling like he had accomplished some sort of mission.

"Do you work here every weekend? My brother was under the impression that a different bartender would be here tonight."

"He's right, I'm one night only."

"I'll bet it's one hell of a night though."

Dean couldn't handle it, the guys confidence was a hell of a change from the blushing shyness he showed before. Then again, that was at least four or five purple nurples ago. Now Dean was sweating under that preditory stare, he felt like a piece of meat about to be pounced on, and by god the next hour could not go fast enough.

***

"Gabriel I can't, what if he rejects me?"

"You caaan Cas, you just need a few more of these, liquid courage. Works every time."

"Have you seen him? I know you don't like men but even you must see he is way out of my league."

"Everyone who is ever attracted to anyone thinks that person is out of their league. That does not make it so. You saw the way he looked at you bro, he wants it. He wants you bad."

"I don't know..."

"Perfect! If you don't know, you have no choice but to trust me. Now. Drink this. I'll order us another."

Four more purple nurples later and Cas was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and that liquid courage was starting to set in.

"Gabe! Gabe, I've got it. I've just gotta pretend I'm meeting a potential client."

"Aaand how's that supposed to work?"

"For some reason, when it comes to my personal life, I'm a nervous trainwreck. But at work, I got ahead because of my confidence. I've been told by many people that when I get in the zone, I'm unstopable, people become putty in my hands. I don't even know I'm doing it, it just happens."

"Well shit, might as well give it a shot right. Aaand it looks like that shot is coming right this way."

"So, you guys having a good night so far?" Came that deeply seductive voice again. The barman was bracing both hands on the bar and Cas could see the ripples in his biceps.

"You could make it better." Cas hadn't even registered the words before they left his mouth. Apparently courage came with no filter. A blush crept up the barman's face and Cas knew he had him.

"I get out of here in an hour."

"I can wait."

Cas was so proud of his brain being smoother than he was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gabe smirking proudly as he left some money and whistled out the door to catch a cab home. Cas talked and flirted shamelessly some more while he waited for the bar guy to finish up. Cas switched out his drinks for water, wanting to sober up some before closing, he was only tipsy to begin with but he'd be damned if he was going to forget a single minute of this night. Come 3am the bar was empty, the green eyed barman had finished up and locked all the doors, ushering Cas outside to the parking lot.

"So sweetheart, my place or yours?"

Barman led him to his car, and Cas' eyes bulged when he realised it was the Impala he was admiring earlier.

"This... This is your car?"

"Damn right. She's my baby."

Barman stroked the car lovingly, much the same way Cas had.

"Neither."

"What?"

"We're not going to either place. You're going to fuck me in the back of that car."

Barman's eyebrows shot skyward and a cheeky grin spread slowly across his face.


	2. The Backseat

Dean quickly scanned the parking lot to ensure they were alone, only spotting one other car sitting solitary in the dark. 

"That one yours?"

"Yes, I'll come back for it tomorrow."

Blue Eyes was done standing around apparently, because next thing Dean knew he was being pushed against the side of his car, a full, firm body pressed against his, his mouth being caught by soft, warm lips. Dean reached up with one hand to run his fingers through the guys hair, it was so damn soft he grabbed a fistful and pulled him in even closer, deepening their kiss, moaning around the the feel of the guys tongue in his mouth and the hips rolling to meet his own. 

Deans other hand scrambled with the door handle behind him until he creaked it open, then he was the one pushing Blue Eyes down over the back seat. Dean gave the guy a second to get his shoes and pants off while he did the same, quickly grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube from the glovebox. The cold air was nipping at his naked skin so Dean practically threw himself in on top of Cas and closed the door behind him, dropping their necessities on the floor.

Blue Eyes spread his legs to make room for Dean between them and their mouths crashed back together, the friction of their naked cocks had them both moaning loudly. Dean sat back on his heels to peel his t-shirt off and Blue Eyes took the hint, unbuttoning his shirt as fast as he could. Dean rolled his hips down to meet the other guys as he dove in to kiss and suck at his neck. Dean made his way down, kissing over the guys collar bone, over his chest to suck and nip at one of his nipples. His ministrations made the guy groan even louder and buck his hips up to meet Deans. Dean wished he could suck the guy off but there just wasn't enough room in the car, so instead he ran a hand down the smooth, taut body and gently gripped the guys leaking shaft, stroking painfully slow and playing with the head as he moved his mouth to the other nipple.

"Oh god please... Ahh... Just fuck me already."

Dean pulled off the nipple and let go of the guys rock hard cock, his pleading was turning Dean on even more, if that was even possible.

"Not yet sweetheart, gotta open you up first."

Dean grabbed the condom off the floor and ripped the packet open with his teeth, he saw Blue Eyes bite his lip as he watched, glad that he was turning the guy on as much as he was doing for Dean. Dean quickly rolled the rubber on and lubed up two fingers. He used one finger first to tease around the guys hole, using his other hand to hold himself up so he could meet the other guys lips again. Their tongues explored each other and the other guy had his hands roaming all over Deans body, soaking in his tight muscles and pulling at his short hair. Dean soon breached the guys ring and swirled his finger around, pushing in slow and teasing until the guy was pushing his hips back on Deans finger. When he was opened up a little Dean added the second, scissoring the two and purposely just brushing passed the guys prostate. 

"God just do it! I can't wait any longer!"

The guy was a whimpering mess beneath him and Dean was happy to comply. He pulled his fingers out and sat back to lube up his throbbing cock, wiping his hand on his discarded t-shirt. When Dean bent over the guy again and pressed the head to his entrance, he barely had time to take a breath before the guy rolled his hips up and took Dean in himself. Dean gasped at the tight heat, forgetting any ideas of teasing and pressed in until he was fully sheathed. Blue Eyes felt incredible, and met every one of Deans thrusts with a buck of his own hips. Soon enough Dean was lost to the pleasure and was fucking the guy senseless, hitting his prostate every time if his screams of "oh god yes!" were any indication. 

Dean could feel his orgasm building, he wasn't going to last much longer with the gorgeously tight man screaming for more beneath him in that wrecked, rugged voice. 

"Oh.. Oh god I'm coming... I-"

The guy closed his eyes and threw his head back, a long moan escaping his mouth as he painted his own chest in jizz. The sight, the sound, and the pulsing tightness around Deans cock set him off, and he came right after, burying himself in the guy as his muscles tensed and he spilled into the condom. 

They both took a moment to catch their breath, panting and coated in sweat. Dean carefully pulled out as he went soft, offering his already used t-shirt for the guy to clean up.

Damn the guy looked wrecked. But he was wrecked from Dean, and that's the best kind. Dean climbed out of the car still butt naked and dropped the condom in the large bin at the side of the building. He ran back in the cold to get his underwear and pants back on, his socks and boots a welcome relief to the biting on his toes. The other guy was standing on the other side of the Impala already dressed rebuttoning his shirt, fishing his phone and wallet from the car. Dean looked around for his jacket and realised he left it inside the bar. Dean grabbed the keys and quickly ran back in, throwing the jacket on and hugging the warm leather. He locked the door behind him and started walking back to his car.

"Hey, might be a bit late but I didn't even get your na-"

Dean looked up and the guy was gone. His car was still in the lot, he was careful enough with all the drinks he had to forego driving, he must have walked down the street to find a cab. 

"Oh well. That was fun while it lasted."

Dean slipped into the drivers seat and took off home to his crappy broomcloset apartment. He never noticed the set of keys that had slid on the floor under the backseat.

****

Cas patted all his pockets, he was certain he left with them earlier, he knows he didn't leave them in the cab. Fuck. They must be in Barman's car. It was already almost 4am, he sure as hell wasn't getting into the building through anyone else at that hour. Cas sighed and pulled out his phone, dialling the cab to come back. Fifteen minutes later he was banging on Gabriel's apartment door, his brother answered with an almost shout.

"What?! Oh. Cas. What the hell are you doing here man, what happened to the hot bar guy?"

"We had sex in the back of his car and I accidentally left my keys there. Can I stay with you tonight?"

Gabriel took a step back he was so shocked by Castiels news.

"Well god damn, go you tiger! Come on, but you're paying me back tomorrow for waking me. And for getting you laid. And for basically being the best brother ever."

"Thank you, I'll give you anything you want just let me sleep."

Cas stumbled inside and fell onto Gabe's couch, falling asleep moments later. Gabe sighed down at his baby brother, covering him with a blanket.

"Oh you are gonna regret saying that tomorrow."

Gabe chuckled his way back to bed to get as much sleep as he could before work.


	3. Two Sugars

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty!"

For a brief moment Cas seriously considered if the prison sentence was worth murdering his brother. He tried to pull the blanket over his throbbing head, but it was yanked away too quick to stop. 

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to you in a past life?"

"Hey, you're the one who said I could ask for anything. Kevin called in sick just now, so you're coming to help me at Sugars."

"Uuuuhhh. I have a hangover."

"Take some aspirin and harden up. Or don't. You did enough of that last night."

Castiel couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the memory of the hot bar guy. 

"That was pretty amazing."

"You're welcome. Now get your ass up, in the shower now, we leave in ten."

Cas grumbled all the way to the shower, running on autopilot he grabbed a towel, started the water and stripped off, washing himself down quickly. He brushed his teeth with the spare brush he always had at Gabe's. He and Gabe were always very close, and kept a lot of spare things at each others apartments for occasions such as these. Both boys had a spare room in their apartments, in Gabe's was a set of drawers specifically for Cas, he had clothes and a pair of shoes and anything he might need in a hurry. Gabe's drawer in Cas' apartment was mostly booze, sweets and condoms.

Cas shuffled into a pair of clean faded jeans and a black t-shirt with white letters that said 'KEEP CALM AND HAN SHOT FIRST'. He slipped on some comfortable runners and made sure to slide his phone and wallet in his back pockets. Gabriel was waiting for him at the door with three aspirin and a glass of water with a power bar. Cas chucked back the pills, skulled the water and ate the bar on their way to the coffee shop. 

****

Deans head felt like a jackhammer and he groaned in pain. The loud ringing was drilling a hole in his brain and he had to end it fast. Eventually he became coherant enough to grab his phone blasting 'Back in Black' from the night stand and press it to his ear.

"Hello?" God his voice was fucked.

"Boy, I heard you covered for Jo last night." Damnit. It was Bobby.

"Uh, yeah. She hurt herself. There was no-one else."

"Well we got a full load of cars sitting here and Benny and Garth have called in sick." 

Of course they did. Assholes.

Dean pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time. 7.03. 

"Well I can't promise I'll be fully functioning but I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thanks Dean, I owe you one."

Bobby hung up and Dean sighed with dread. He took a minute to shower and dress in his ratty jeans and oil stained, slightly too tight white t-shirt he had specifically for work. He checked the coffee pot. Empty. It was only 7.10, maybe he would get really really lucky and there would be a coffee shop open at this time... On a sunday... Yeah right. Today was going to suck.

Dean scooted in the drivers side of his Baby and trolled the quiet streets, keeping an eye out for the coffee shop signs. One after the other was CLOSED, CLOSED, CLOSED. Dean was about to give up and just grit his teeth through the ground dirt Bobby called coffee at the garage when, like a bright light with a chorus of angels he saw an OPEN sign in the door of Two Sugars. 

"Sweet merciful Jesus. Someone is watching out for me."

Dean pulled in the only available parking space in the front and joined the queue inside. Place was pretty popular. When he got to the counter his heart leaped into his throat. It was Blue Eyes.

****

"I have to say Gabe, being the only coffee place in town open this early on a sunday is genius."

"Thanks Cas!"

"It's also a huge pain in my ass!"

Castiels head was feeling better, but he still had a cloud of general fatigue and soreness hanging over him. Carting twenty kilo bags of coffee beans around wasn't helping either. Cas had taken one look at Gabe's stock room and nearly had a heart attack, how was anything supposed to get done with so little organisation? After half an hour of shifting things around Gabe called him to the front.

"Cas! I got orders picking up out here, need a hand."

"I don't know how to use that machine."

"I'll make the coffee, you just take the register."

Cas came to the front and plastered on a smile, flashing back to his days as a teenager when he worked in the grocery store. Gabe was good at his job, he whipped out coffee after sweet smelling coffee, the aroma alone was enough to lift Cas' mood a little. Fifteen minutes later the line was slowing down and there were only a few unserved customers left.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" Cas asked without looking up. When no answer came Cas raised his eyes. He froze as he was met with the equally startled green gaze of the hot Barman. Cas could see the guy was having a brain freeze and decided to save him. 

"How about, grande, black?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's good."

Cas pulled out a grande to-go cup, passing it to Gabe and ringing up the order on the register. He couldn't help eyeing Barman while he punched in the order, his t-shirt left nothing to the imagination and Cas was flooded with flashbacks to the night before. He would have thought the guy would be less attractive in the daylight, a frequent occurrence where dim lights and alcohol are involved. But no, he was even more beautiful with the morning sun brightening the freckles along his nose. Cas shifted in his pants a little uncomfortably.

"That'll be three fifty."

Barman searched his pockets and a look of embaressment flushed across his face. 

"Crap. Wallet must be in the car. I'll be right back."

"Wait!"

Barman looked like a deer in the headlights as Cas gestured him over closer and leaned over the register so he could speak in a low tone.

"I think I left my keys in your car.”

"Right. I'll be right back."

He practically ran out the door and Cas turned to see Gabe with a shit eating grin on his face.

"That was bar guy wasn't it."

"Shut it."

"This. Is. Priceless."

"There's only two people left, I'm going back to the storeroom to die."

Gabe threw his head back laughing as he served the next, very confused customer.

A minute later Cas was writing up some stock suggestions for Gabe on a clipboard when Barman came through the door, shutting it behind him. 

"I uh, found your keys. Your boss said I could bring them to you back here."

"Ha, he's not my boss, he's my brother. I'm just helping out, I don't actually work here."

That was when he noticed Cas' shirt and huffed a laugh. 

"Damn straight he shot first."

"Oh, you're a star wars fan?"

"Hell yes. When I was a kid all I wanted to be was a Jedi."

"Funny, I wanted to be Indiana Jones."

The tension could be cut with a knife as the two made sure to look anywhere but at each other. Barman stepped closer to Cas and shyly held the keys out.

"Anyway, I better get to work, so."

Cas reached out for the keys, their fingers brushing as he grabbed them. Their eyes met and that was all it took to break the dam. Cas dropped the keys and grabbed Barman's hand instead, roughly pulling him into his arms and slamming their lips together. 

Barman reacted in kind, backing Cas against the shelf behind him, tongue plunging into Cas' mouth as Cas moaned, remembering how good it was the night before as well. 

"Does that door lock?" Barman asked, Cas' adrenaline shot through the roof at the thought.

"No, it doesn't."

"Do you care?"

"God no."

Barman's mouth returned to Cas', heated and desperate as he fumbled with the button on Cas' jeans. When they were finally around his ankles, Barman dropped to his knees, gripping Cas' solid cock at the base and sinking his mouth down as far as he could. There was no teasing, no finesse, just raw need. Cas tried to keep his voice down as Barman bobbed his head back and forth, sucking the head and tonguing the slit on the way up. Cas ran his fingers through the guys short hair, pulling where he could but mainly just hanging on for dear life. 

When he had the strength to look down, he felt himself build watching those chapped lips take him in, those emerald eyes watching him come undone. Then the guy used his free hand to pop the button on his own jeans, pulling out his own leaking cock and stroking it vigorously. Watching him sent Cas over the edge and he gripped the hair tighter as he came down the guys throat. He swallowed it down like a champ but when Cas looked down again Barman still hadn't finished himself. 

Cas put a hand on his shoulder to stop his movements and sank to his knees. Without a word Cas pushed on the guys shoulder gently to get him to lay back on the floor. Thankfully the guy understood and leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs so Cas could dive between them and take the panting man down the same way. It didn't take long at all for the guy to come down Castiels throat, and Cas licked him clean before releasing his spent and softening shaft. 

They both tidied themselves up in silence and a little bit of embaressment. Dean looked at the time on his phone and cursed.

"Fuck! I'm late for work."

With that he hurried out the door. Cas picked up his keys and followed, briefly seeing Gabe hand the guy his coffee before Barman was rushing out of the shop to his car. 

"What'd you say to him?"

"I said if he's going to single handedly improve the morale of my staff then his coffee should be free."

That shit eating grin was back, and some of the customers who were drinking in the shop gave Cas either a scandalised look, an eye of jealousy or a wink for a job well done. Yep. He had not been quiet enough. Cas slinked back into the storeroom to hide for the rest of the day.


	4. Deans Week

Dean drove to the garage on autopilot, washing the taste of Blue Eyes' cum away with his free coffee. What the fuck had just happened? He still didn't even know the guys name, yet he couldn't keep his hands away. Those goddamn eyes were burned into his mind. He couldn't shake them, or the easy way they had flirted the night before, the natural flow of conversation while they waited that final hour like they had known each other for years. No. Deans life was in flux right now. He didn't have the time or energy for a silly crush. 

Dean pulled into Singer's Auto and parked among the beat up carcasses of machinery out front, throwing his empty coffee cup in the rubbish and striding straight for his locker for his overalls, doning them quickly before Bobby realised how late he was. He grabbed the paperwork with the list of things to do and made his way out back to the first patient, a Toyota Corolla that needed new brake pads and a wheel alignment. Dean grabbed his tools and disappeared inside the driver door to get to work. Five minutes later Bobby came out from under the Ford Falcon he was working on and kicked Deans boots. 

"You're late boy." Damnit.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby. No excuse."

"You're lucky you're the best guy I got. You sure you wanna leave?"

"I'm sure I have to if I wanna support myself and Sammy. I'll still come in to work on the classics don't worry about that."

"It's more than that though isn't it?"

Dean sighed and stopped what he was doing, Bobby was like a second father and he never could hide anything from the man. 

"I think I need to prove it to myself too ya know. To both of us. That a Winchester can be more than a fuck up. I think that seeing me succeed will give Sammy some hope that he doesn't have to be like those rich douchebags to be a great lawyer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. And just so you know, to me, you're not a failure, or a fuck up. Never will be."

"Alright Tyra, we done with the sob segment cause I got cars to fix."

"Get lost Cinderella."

Dean just barely managed to get through all his work before 5pm rolled around.

"Alright, clock out time, off you get. By the the way, how was Sam? He still in town?"

"No he had to fly back early this morning, went straight to the airport after dropping Jo home from the hospital."

"And Jo's doing okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Got some stitches but you know that won't slow that girl down."

"Yeah you're right about that. I'm sorry you didn't get much time with Sam."

"Nah it's okay, shit happens. I got Friday and Saturday, gotta get used to him not being here you know. Besides, kind of got used to it when I was in college."

"That was the local state college, it's not exactly the same thing. But, if you ever want a couple extra days to go see him, let me know."

"Thanks Bobby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, since you filled in on your day off for those hungover idjits, hows about you take tomorrow?"

"Nah it's okay, need the money while I'm still job searching anyway."

"Alright. Night Dean."

"Night old man."

Dean left his overalls in his locker and drove home, god he was so damn tired. He sighed as he stood inside the door of his shoe box. One day, he's gonna upgrade from this. It wasn't that he wanted anything big and flashy, he wanted a home. A house he could share with someone and have big family Christmases in and have dents in the floor and the walls covered with photos. He wanted what he remembered when he was little. 

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch, he had no sooner turned the TV on than the front door flew open and a flurry of red hair and plastic bags came waltzing through like it owned the place. Actually, it did own the place. Sort of. Charlie Bradbury's parents owned the building, and Charlie and Dean had grown up best friends since third grade. He was lucky enough to only have half the rent the other tennants did, without the extra money he had no idea how he'd be feeding Sam. 

As a true best friend, Charlie had her own key and never knocked, she just came right in, dumped the bags on the floor in front of Dean and got three more beers from the fridge, setting them on the floor too and plonking on the couch. 

"You really need a coffee table you know."

"Coffee tables cost money. I don't have money. Ergo, no coffee table."

"Well, mister no money, here's dinner. Chinese, from that place you love down the road."

"Yeees Charlie! I knew I smelled wantons."

Dean opened one of the boxes and chopsticks and dug in, Charlie too. 

"So, what're we watching?" She asked.

"Star Trek IV. How was your weekend?"

"Crap. Had a date Saturday night. It sucked. Woman was on her phone the whole time, took about 50 pictures of her food, then complained that it was cold and asked them to reheat it."

"Goddamn. Why can't people just eat the damn thing."

"I know right. Anyway. Got out of there before I even had desert. Went home alone. Again."

"Sucks to be you."

"Why? Does it not suck to be you? Oh! Right. I forgot. You're Dean Winchester, you get laid whenever you want."

"Well..."

"Oh my god. Who was she this time?"

"He."

"What?"

"It was a he. And I never got his name."

"...Are you serious? Dean, you haven't been with a guy since you know who."

"I know, I know. There was, just something about this one ya know. Normally I can ignore it, push it away and find some cute girl instead cause it’s just not worth it but. Charlie. I couldn't NOT get with this guy. It was like someone took everything I could find perfect and created an actual living man." 

"So... You didn't get his name? Or his number?"

"No. And I ran into him this morning too."

"Oh god really?! What'd you do?"

"I... I blew him in the coffee shop storeroom."

Charlie literally spat out her beer and fell off the couch laughing. Dean had to wait for several minutes for her to calm down, clinging to her sides in pain as she tried to regain her composure.

"That is the best thing I have heard all day."

"Yeah well. Now I can't get him out of my damn head!"

"Aww Dean got a crush?"

"Yes! And it sucks!"

"Wow, was he really that good?"

"Charlie, I would sell my soul for one more night with him."

"Well. Last time I checked that wasn't an option. So, here's to being alone forever instead."

Charlie raised her beer and Dean clunked his bottle to hers in cheers. After Star Trek they watched the latest Star Wars for the tenth time since its release, the whole thing just reminded Dean of Blue Eyes' t-shirt, which reminded him of the amazing blow jobs that morning, which started making his pants a little tight. After Star Wars Charlie kissed him on the cheek goodbye and left.

If Dean touched himself in the shower that night to the thought of blue eyes and a toned body and dark messy hair, that was nobody's business but his.

The rest of the week rolled around like it usually did. Dean worked in the garage with Benny and Garth, talking shit and joking around. He called Sam on Tuesday night like he always did to check on how his classes were doing, making sure he was getting everything he needed and was enjoying just being at college. Their celebrations had come a little late last Saturday, Sam had actually already been attending Stanford for a month, but he had been shortlisted for the scholarship and they didn't think he would get in. Someone dropped out at the last minute and it was a rush to get Sam there and set up. It took a month for him to settle in before he had a Friday off and Dean had bought him a plane ticket home for the long weekend. 

Now that weekend was well and truly over and Friday had come. Friday morning, Dean found an ad online that a job was open for a PR assistant in a big name law firm. It was right there in the city, too good to be true. Dean knew it was unlikely they'd give a shot to the guy with zero experience, but, what the hell. He sent his resumé off anyway and got his ass to the garage, thinking no more of it. By the time he got home that night and opened his emails, he had forgotten about the potential job entirely. Then there it was, an unread reply from the firm. They loved his resume. They wanted an interview on Monday. Deans eyebrows shot up, he couldnt believe it, finally some kind of break through. 

Dean was at the garage on Saturday as usual, but it was all quiet, he was really just tinkering to kill time when Bobby came out back. 

"Dean, I got a job especially for you."

"Yeah? Cause you know the rules Bobby, no kissing on the mouth."

"Ha ha smart ass. A client just dropped off a real beauty, come see."

The client was already gone, but the car they left made Dean let out a low whistle of appreciation. 

"Is that a '68 Mustang?"

"Sure is. Needs a servicing. Told him I'd get my best classics guy on it. Problem is he can't get back to pick it up, paid me a stack extra to have you drop it off when you're done, and he'll take you anywhere you need to go after that."

"You mean when I'm done I get to drive this thing?"

"That's the sum of it."

"Well hot damn. I think it's my lucky day. What do you say sweetheart? Should we take a look under that hood?"

"I'll leave you two to your date." Bobby laughed as he walked back to his office. 

Dean spent the next few hours carefully and meticulously going over every detail of the car, putting almost as much loving care into it as he did his own baby. At 6pm he was finally satisfied and shucked his overalls, throwing them in Baby to take home and wash. 

"Bobby! I'm all done, time to test drive this beauty."

"Alright, here's the address. See you Monday."

"Oh, actually, I won't be in till lunch on Monday."

"Why this time?"

"I finally got a job interview."

A proud smile spread on Bobby's face, even if his eyes were a little sad too.

"Well, good luck boy. You deserve it."

"Thanks old man."

Dean waved his way out the door and took off in the Mustang. Feeling her purr as he smoothly took the corners was magnificent, he drummed on the steering wheel and laughed with joy at the awesome end to his day. He got a job interview, he got to tune up AND drive this beast, his day could not get any better. Dean noticed the car had an old school cassette player like his, out of curiosity he pressed play and just about squealed like Charlie when Black Dog started blaring from the speakers. Whoever the hell this client is, he's awesome. 

Eventually Dean remembered he actually had to return the car and fished the address out of his pocket. He google mapped the way there and soon found himself rumbling down the streets of a nice part of the city. Really damn nice. He pulled to a stop outside a fancy looking apartment building, the kind rich assholes buy to entertain their hookers. Dean stroked the steering wheel sadly.

"Well sweetheart, it was fun while it lasted."

Dean got out and rang the buzzer for the apartment number on the paper.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hi, I'm from Singer Auto I'm here with your car."

"I'll be right down."

Dean paced as he waited. Must be one of the upper apartments for the elevator to take this long. Finally the door opened and the cars owner came jogging out. Dean looked up, and cursed all gods that ever lived, mumbling under his breath.

"Oh for fucks sake."

****

The same Sunday Cas got the unexpected blowjob from Barman, he got dropped off at his car by Gabe after the shop closed. Cas grabbed a greasy takeaway burger on his way home and ate it with gusto at his dining table. Cas refused to have a maid, preferring to clean his oversized, over the top luxury apartment himself. He just didn't like the idea of strangers poking around his private space, especially since he often had sensitive information lying around that could be disasterous for his dads firm if it ever got into the wrong hands. So after eating, Cas spent an hour doing his usual Sunday cleaning, sprucing the place up since he never had the time during the work week. 

Once he was done, Cas sat down to check his emails. There was one from his 2IC, the woman was good at her job and would only email Cas on a weekend if it was important. 

'To Castiel Novak,  
I'm sorry to say there has been a string of unfortunate events to effect my family. My parents have died in a car crash and have left the care of my disabled brother solely to my charge. Unfortunately, the amount of time required for his care would not allow me to operate at optimal level at work, and I must find less demanding employment elsewhere. Thank you for all the experience and knowledge your employment has provided, I wish you the best.  
Sincerely, Billie.'

"Fuck."

Cas ran his hands through his thick hair. This was the last thing he needed. He took a deep breath and closed down the emails, bringing up a job search site instead. His father's firm, Novak and Milton, had always been a typically upper class organisation. They only hired the best, and they were prejudiced as hell about it. The first changes came when Cas finished college three years ago, he had been given an instant position, one he felt he had no right to. Then he had been part of the hiring process for an assistant. 

Billie had, by far the best potential, so of course as a woman of colour she was passed right over for a young white guy with a rich family name. Cas did as he was told, for exactly one day. The guy was intolerable and had Castiel marching to his fathers office and putting his foot down. Billie started that week and Cas wouldn't have survived without her brilliance.

Since then, as head of PR he had been able to convince his father and the board that hiring employees of diversity would make for wonderful press and humanise a company that, in an increasingly liberal world, was going to end up despised. Cas did it because he truly believed in diversity. The board agreed because of the press. His father agreed because he knew that if Cas, an openly gay man, was less marginalised at work, he would increase productivity. 

So Castiel sent the word out, looking for a qualified assistant PR manager. He was tempted to add, must not be an asshole, but decided he should probably be professional about it. He would also make sure Billie had everything she could possibly need to look after her brother, Cas wasn't one to leave people in the lurch when things got tough.

Cas closed his laptop and showered before climbing into bed. He looked around his huge, empty bed in his huge, empty room and not for the first time wished his father hadn't bought him a place that reminded him of how alone he was. Cas fell asleep dreaming of a real home and family, the kind he never really had.

The week passed by as it always did, only with the work load twice as big and Cas barely sleeping. It didnt help that while he was supposed to be working his mind kept drifting to memories of his encounters with the mystery Barman. He didnt even get the guys name but he wouldn't get the hell out of his head. He had gotten a few replies to the job offer so far but after checking references he was willing to wait and see what else showed up. Friday morning he was sitting in his office, an early start to try and get ahead when his email pinged on the laptop at his desk. Another resumé, Cas read over the letter.

Dean Winchester, 26, finished college last year. Strange, he must have started late. A local, born and raised, that's good, that means connections to the community. All the right courses completed, completely qualified for the job, no experience. Well, you gotta start experience somewhere. The cover letter was well written and promising, Cas decided to call one of the references listed as his business professor.

"Hello, Turner speaking."

"Hello professor Turner, Castiel Novak here of Novak and Milton, I'm looking through a resume here for a potential employee, one Dean Winchester. He's listed you as a reference."

"Ah yes, Winchester. What would you like to know?"

"How about skills, what was he like with class?"

"In a word? Dedicated. Boy's a natural and a hard worker, got top of the damn class."

"What do you mean when you say a natural?"

"You'll know when you meet him, he's got fantastic people skills, he just has a way of talking to people that puts them at ease you know, they trust him. It's actually why I recommended he go into public relations, I truly believe he'd excel in that environment."

"Thank you professor, that's all I need. Good day to you."

"And to you."

Cas hung up. He'd heard all he needed to hear. He fired an email back at Dean Winchester, setting up an interview for Monday morning.

Saturday morning Cas convinced Gabe to drive with him to the mechanics, his car had been a little rattley lately so it seemed time for a tune up, he heard Singers Auto had the best classic car guy in the state, so he dropped the car off and Gabe drove him home. Cas spent all day at his laptop working, getting a shock when the buzzer went off for the door.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hi, I'm from Singer Auto I'm here with your car."

"I'll be right down."

Cas grabbed his house keys and took the elevator down, fidgeting for the hundredth time that he had to be so high up. If he was in a proper house all he'd have to do was walk out the damn door. Cas finally got outside where the mechanic was pacing. The guy looked up and made eye contact with Cas. Fuck.


	5. Third Time's A Charm

"How?" Dean asked.

"Beats me. I swear to god I didn't know the mechanic was you."

"Yeah. I didn't know you had such awesome taste in cars. Though I probably could have guessed from the way you reacted to mine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was an awkward silence as the two refused to look at each other again. Dean handed over the keys and slid into the passenger seat, Blue Eyes taking the steering wheel. 

"Where to?"

"The garage. That's where my car is."

Dean saw a small smile quirk the corner of the guys mouth, apparently his memory of Deans car was a good one too. They drove in silence, the tension only rising as they refused to look at one another. Dean would have pointed out how impressed he was at the guys handling of the car, he drove the powerful old girl like a champ, and goddamn if that didn't turn Dean on even more. They pulled up to the auto shop and both got out, Dean stopping at the drivers door of the Impala, Blue Eyes waiting inside his own door. They both new there was something to be said, someone just needed to say it. Dean looked down at the keys in his hand, this could either be an awful drive, or an awesome one. He looked up at the flushed cheeks, that messy hair and strong body. God it was like seeing him for the first time all over again. Screw it.

"You wanna come back to my place?"

"God yes."

"Follow me."

Dean had never started his Baby so quickly. He peeled out down the street, the Mustang following effortlessly. Dean felt a surge of mischief come over him. 

"Alright. Let's see what you got Blue Eyes."

And Dean sped up down the long road. He took the backroads home, it was slightly longer but he wanted to have some fun. He took the corners like he was born to it, pushing his engine more than he had since he was a teenager. Blue Eyes didn't disappoint, as Dean had suspected, he really knew his car well. The Mustang kept pace, at one point Dean looked in his mirror to see the guy behind him laughing while he kept up. Dean slowed down when they got into the more populated area, swinging into a park behind his building. The Mustang pulled into another one and Dean unlocked the front door, holding it open for the smug bastard.

"Thought you could lose me huh?"

"Just having some fun sweetheart."

"The real fun hasn't started yet, baby."

God damn that voice. Dean practically ran to the elevator and thanked the gods he was only on the third floor. The silence and the tension was driving him so mad, he fumbled with his keys a little to get his door open. As soon as they were inside Dean grabbed the guys hand and led him to the bedroom where he found himself backed against the wall and being hungrily kissed. 

Dean broke the kiss to pull his t-shirt off and Blue Eyes did the same. Their hands roamed everywhere as their tongues tangled, wanting to feel everything, then Blue Eyes started rubbing a nipple between his fingers and Dean hissed at the pleasure. 

"I think, it's my turn. Take off your pants, get on the bed."

Dean couldn't say no if he had a gun to head, the way Blue Eyes commanded him in that voice, had Dean rock hard in a moment. Blue Eyes had his clothes off in a flash too, then he was crawling up Deans body, settling between his legs. He sucked and kissed down Deans torso, running his tongue down the crevice between his abs and kissing the head of Deans cock. 

Dean started groaning and thrusting, needing more. He ran his hands through Blue Eyes' hair as the man kissed and licked all around and over Deans cock, making the thing leak at the attention. Then the guy put his hands behind Deans knees and lifted them up, holding them almost to Deans head as he dipped down again and licked a stripe from Deans perineum, over his balls and up his shaft, fixing his lips over the head and tonguing the slit as he sucked at the precum. 

Dean let go of the hair and grabbed at the sheets instead, wringing them tight as he let out a long, pornographic moan. Before he had the chance to recover the guy had moved his hands to Deans ass, kneading the cheeks and moaning in appreciation. Next thing Dean knew a wet tongue was lapping at his hole, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his dick. The tongue kept teasing and teasing, until, finally, it pushed inside, making Deans moans even louder. 

One of the guys hands disappeared and a finger was replacing the tongue, pressing in slowly and gently, showing Dean that for all the heat and desperation, Blue Eyes wasn't going to hurt him. Dean reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube handing it to Blue Eyes wordlessly. The guy gently pulled his finger out and lubed it up, plus another, then Dean was being breached by both, the guys mouth returned to his straining cock as he scissored Dean open. Dean was close to coming when Blue Eyes pulled away, asking for a condom. Dean threw him one from the same table drawer as the lube, as well as few tissues for his hand. Blue Eyes set himself up, never taking his gaze from Dean, shamelessly roaming over his cock, his body, finally locking on his eyes. 

Blue Eyes dipped down to kiss Dean, still full of passion and heat, but some softness underneath too, something sweet that wasn't there before. As he explored Deans mouth he pressed inside, pushing slow and gentle until he bottomed out, then giving Dean a moment to adjust before making slow, shallow thrusts in and out. He was brushing Deans prostate but it was barely there, teasing and just out of reach. The guy was huge, just as big as Dean was, so he knew he was doing it on purpose, he was being thoughtful. Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked the guy in the eye.

"Harder."

Blue Eyes grinned and nodded, pulling out and slamming back in. The pleasure made stars burst behind Deans eyes and he lost all coherant thought as the guy fucked him senseless, setting up a punishing pace and holding it, hitting Deans prostate every time. 

Dean watched the beautiful man moving over him, taking him with that strong, sweat glistening body, holding him with those electric eyes. It wasn't very long at all before Deans screaming grew higher and higher in pitch and he knew he wasn't going to last.

"Oh god please touch me!"

Blue Eyes obliged and started stroking Deans painfully throbbing dick, it only took four strokes to have Dean coming all over himself and the guys hand, everything going white as he did. He could hear the other guy shout and go still as he came inside Dean, equally sated. He was barely conscious of the guy getting rid of the condom, coming from the bathroom cleaned up and redressed, washing Dean down with a damp cloth and tucking him into bed.

"Next time, I promise I'll buy you dinner first."

He was vaguely aware of the front door closing before he passed out completely. 

****

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" 

Gabriel was on Castiels couch Sunday night, watching TV after they grabbed dinner. He was now in hysterical fits of laughter as Cas recounted what happened the night before. 

"And you didn't even leave a number this time?"

"I wasn't exactly in my right mind, sue me I forgot to leave my number. I could barely remember how to walk for gods sake."

"Wow. This guy must be a sex god."

"If there ever was one, it's him."

"But what are the odds though right?"

"Well the first time, the odds were the same as finding anyone else. The second time was almost inevitable, my keys were in his car so I would've had to track him down at some point. The third time was a crazy coincidence. I guess that explains all the oil stains though."

"We should start taking bets on how long before you run into each other again. And by into each other, of course I mean-"

"Yes! Thank you Gabe, I know exactly what you mean."

"Ha! Oh little brother, I am loving this."

"You're weird."

"You love it."

"I do."

They ate their popcorn, throwing bits at each other every now and then as they watched Real Housewives until late, both of them crashing on the couch. Cas woke up to his alarms blaring Monday morning. He groggily checked the time, he was late.

"Fuck!"

His shout and subsequent leaping off the couch, throwing a pillow in Gabe's face woke his brother. 

"Ow! What's that for?"

"I'm late! And so are you!"

"Ahh it'll be fine, Kevin will have it handled fine until I get there."

"Good for you! I have an interview in 15 minutes for a new assistant!"

Cas was shouting as he ran around to shove his laptop, paperwork, keys, phone and wallet into his briefcase. He then stripped and nearly fell over on his way to the bathroom where he didn't wait for the water to heat up and squealed like a girl when he got drenched in cold. Cas quickly shampooed his hair and soaped his underarms and private area, no time for a proper shower, just the basics. He rinsed off and leaped out, brushing his teeth naked at the bathroom sink. He needed a shave, his stubble was starting to grow into more than stubble. It would have to wait. 

Cas toweled himself off, running his fingers through his hair as he ran to the bedroom, no time for a comb. Gabe had already left thank god. Cas threw on a pair of black boxers and socks, a white dress shirt with light grey pants and matching suit jacket. He grabbed the first tie he saw, a cobalt blue and windsored it by muscle memory while he ran back to his front door where his shoes were waiting. Cas pulled the tie tight and laced up his shoes. He grabbed his breifcase and took a second to look himself in the mirror by the door to check his appearance. Definitely not his best but it would have to do, and Cas was running out the door, again cursing the slow as hell elevator.

Cas power walked to his office where his secretary greeted him with a smirk and a coffee. 

"Oh thank god. You're a life saver Meg."

"Yeah I know. Your potential is waiting in your office. And let me just say, mmm mm. I would not object to seeing that around the office a lot more."

"Well if you do, it'll be because of his credentials, not a pretty face."

"Oh but it is Clarence. It's so very pretty.”

Cas chuckled, Meg was unorthodox for a secretary, she was scary and sarcastic and wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even to Cas. That's why Cas hired her.

"Well, I think I've kept the poor guy waiting long enough."

Cas walked through his office door and set his briefcase down on his desk.

"Sorry about being late, I hope Meg was nice to you."

There was no answer as Cas sat down.

"You must be Dean Wi-"

Cas looked up to the green eyes staring panicked and terrified in front of him.

"Winchester. Fuck."


	6. Hired

Cas jumped up from his chair and shut the office door, he didn't need anyone overhearing what was bound to be the most awkward interview ever. When he sat back down Barman - no, Dean, had his head in his hands, slumped in his chair like he was praying it would swallow him up. 

"Okay. There's no reason this has to be awkward."

Dean just shot an incredulous look at him. The man was wearing a dark grey suit with a royal purple tie and it hugged him in all the right places, goddamn he looked good.

"Really? Because just over a week ago I was fucking your brains out in the back of my car, now I'm here asking for a job. Yeah, not awkward at all."

"You're forgetting about the blowjobs in my brothers coffee shop and me fucking you senseless on your own bed two nights ago." Cas deadpanned. 

The two stared at each other for several seconds, Dean was the one to break first and they erupted into riotous laughter, tears streaming down their faces at how utterly rediculous their situation was.

"Okay. Well. If we can pretend for a moment, we only just met now, you're the best candidate I've found so far."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. I mean, you'd have to learn on the job but you have a glowing resumé, and I talked to professor Turner, I'm sure you would have no trouble picking everything up rather quickly and I genuinely believe you'd be great for the company."

"Wow. I ugh, wasn't expecting that."

"I do have a few questions, I find it important to a good working environment that I be aware of personal history. Can you tell me about yourself?"

Cas watched the guy swallow a lump in his throat, he apparently hadn't been expecting that.

"Ugh sure. Um. Parents are gone, it's just me and my little brother Sam, who's currently attending Stanford."

"Stanford Law?"

"That's right, full scholarship."

"Impressive, you must be very proud."

For a moment Dean looked hesitant, like he wasn't sure to believe Cas was telling the truth or just screwing with him. Something in Cas' expression must have given away his sincerity, because Dean finally relaxed a little in his chair and started to really chat.

"Yeah I am, Sammy's mostly the reason I went to college at all."

"Yes it says in resumé you only finished last year, why the late start?"

"Money mostly, since our parents have been out of the picture I've been raising Sam on my own, he was always so damn smart so I knew he could make college, but we never expected a scholarship, so I started working at the garage straight after highschool to save up for him, then his grades were constant straight A's, and a teacher suggested he could start working toward a scholarship then. Well, once Sam got the idea in his head he insisted I use the college fund for myself. It was my uncle Bobby who convinced me that seeing me go and trying to succeed would give Sam the motivation to go for it. So I went, I did business because it seemed like the most obvious thing, threw in a public relations course when Turner suggested I'd be good at it. I've been working back at the garage and applying for jobs ever since I finished, I'm still supporting Sam though for everything the school doesn't cover, and Bobby can only pay me so much."

"Is this your first interview since starting the application process?"

"Yeah, this is my first time."

Cas could see Dean, like him, was struggling not to smirk at the double entendre.

"So why do you think you haven't been given an interview before now?"

"I imagine because I have no experience and the other places don't have time for a newbie."

"And why do you think I'm giving you a chance?"

"Because you can't get enough of my ass."

Cas laughed, the guy was flirting and joking at the same time, in an interview. That took some balls. Cas could appreciate that. He was starting to see what Turner had been talking about, Deans easy going smile and cheeky attitude was what Cas needed to ease the tension, that sort of thing would work wonders on some of their clients.

"I gave you an interview because experience or not, I believe Turner when he says you're a natural. I could use some honest to god talent around here, since my last one is currently in New Jersey and won't be coming back."

Cas sighed and put his hands placatingly on his desk, looking Dean in the eye.

"I want to hire you because I genuinely believe you are best for this job. Not because you're the best sex I've ever had."

"I'm the best sex you've ever had?"

There was that cheeky smile again, making Cas laugh.

"That's besides the point. If I hire you, nobody here can know about what happened before. And it can never happen again."

"Ever?"

"I'm your boss Dean, if we got caught, if it got in the way of work, one of us would be fired. As your superior it should be me, but my name is on the door. You understand?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand."

Cas stood and straightened his jacket, holding out his hand.

"So, are you on board Dean?"

Deans stood, considering Cas' hand for a moment before he shook it firmly.

"I'm in."

"Excellent. I'll have Meg mail you a contract to sign, you need to send it back when you have and we'll make a copy for you. I'll spent about four weeks showing you the ropes before you'll do any actual work, but those weeks will still be paid so, don't worry about that."

"Fantastic, so, when do I come back in to start?" 

"When can you leave the garage?"

"I can't leave Bobby in the lurch, best finish up the week."

"Okay, I'll see you here, 9am on Monday."

Dean put his hand on the doorknob and turned back to Cas, that cheeky smile even wider.

"And just so you know, you were the best sex I've ever had too."

Dean winked, and walked out. Cas watched his ass go and melted back into his chair. What the hell have I done?

****

Dean drove in a daze to the garage, still reeling from what his life had spiralled into in the space of a week. He had a new job. It was at a prestigious law firm. He had fucked his boss. Holy crap he had fucked his boss. And he still wanted to again. A new wave of sadness washed over him, he was never going to be able to do that again. Dean pushed it away and turned his music up until he got to Bobby's. 

"So? Don't hold out on me boy how'd it go?" 

Dean had shed his suit and changed into his usual ratty jeans and oil stained t-shirt, he was just shucking on his overalls when Bobby popped around the corner.

"I got the job."

"Ha! Congratulations. How long have I got you for?"

"Rest of the week. I start on Monday so Saturday will be my last day here."

"I'm proud of you Dean, only wish I could find another guy as good to replace you.”

"Hey you still got me for the classics, seriously, call me when they come in, I hear you let Garth or Benny near them we're gonna have words."

Bobby laughed, even though his eyes were sad. Dean was going to miss working for the old guy who had been like a father to him.

Dean blew through the rest of the day, calling Charlie on his way home.

"Hey leprechaun, come over tonight I got news."

"I'll be there in thirty."

"Awesome."

Dean hung up and blasted ACDC the rest of the way home.

"So, big news?"

Charlie was sitting on his couch with beer and pizza, settling in with a bag of M&M's and potato chips at the ready even though it was a Monday. Charlie never disappointed.

"So, you know that guy I had a thing with?"

"You mean the one that makes your panties drop every time you see him?"

"Yeah, that one. Well, first of all, we actually saw each other again on Saturday night."

"Seriously? What did you do?"

"Ah... Well..."

"Oh my god! Does your dick have a mind of its own?!"

"Apparently. Anyway. My big news is, I had an interview today at Novak and Milton."

"Oh, the big scary law firm place?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah they represent my parents. Anyway, you were saying?"

"My interview was with Castiel Novak, the big scary guys kid. He's the PR manager and needs a new assistant."

"Aaaand?"

"And I got the job."

Charlie squealed so loud and high pitched Dean had to cover his ears, then he was being mauled by long arms and red hair as she threw herself onto him for a hug.

"Yeah but there's just one problem."

Charlie pulled herself away and frowned at him. 

"Dean for gods sake if you start picking holes I'm going to slap you."

"The problem is that I'll be working under this Castiel guy. But... I already have. In fact, I worked under him Saturday night."

Dean watched the confusion cross Charlie's face and the moment it clicked, her eyes blew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"You're bullshitting."

"Nope."

"You're not bullshitting."

"One hundred percent genuine."

"Castiel Novak, your new boss, is the guy you've been banging?"

"That's the scope of it yeah."

"Well damn. We're gonna need more beer."

****

"Wait, you hired him?!"

"Yes Gabe, of course I did he was the best guy for the job."

"But you like him. Oh my god you really like him, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter. It was either hire him and learn to control myself, or punish the guy least deserving of it and hate myself forever."

"What do you mean least deserving of it? You had sex he's not a saint."

"He's been caring for and supporting his younger brother since he was a teenager, he was actually going to pass on any kind of future for himself just get his brother into college, then the brother got a scholarship, so Dean went to motivate the kid, now he's a getting a job in a world that looks down on people like him just to keep it up. And I saw his marks from his courses, the guy is smart, really damn smart, and he's funny and his car is awesome and..." 

Cas was pacing around his apartment Monday night venting his frustrations to Gabriel, he stopped talking when he looked up at Gabe's trademark shit eating grin.

"What?"

"Like I said. You like him."

"What the hell have I done?"

"Dug yourself a hole by the looks. And since you're not a complete asshole, I imagine that hole is only gonna get deeper before you can climb out."

"That didn't make any sense but I think I get what you're trying to say."

"Just do what dad taught us to do, bury your feelings, push that shit way down deep until you're a cold cold ice Queen."

"King."

"No Cas, you're a Queen."

Gabriel laughed at his own joke, Cas laughed too and threw a pillow at Gabe's face. 

"Come on asshole, I'll buy you dinner."


	7. The Weekend

The week passed slower than ever for Cas, Meg teased him about hiring the pretty face but Castiel was adamant that it was Deans credentials that got him the job. Meg didn't believe him. Friday afternoon, Balthazar waltzed into Cas' office. 

"Yes, yes I have returned! Applause applause if you please!"

Balthazar Milton was Castiels best friend, his only real friend aside from his brother and his secretary. Their fathers had been partners for years, graduating law school together and starting the firm together. Balthazar and Cas had grown up like siblings, even though he spent a lot of his time in London with his mother and sister. Balthazar's father wasn't impressed when his sons theatrics proved too much for a courtroom, but he was allowed to stay on board as the foreign consultant. Apparently having his level of charisma was wonderful for wooing the clients. Cas always said it was the accent.

"Oh thank god!"

Balthazar froze, confused as Cas' enthusiasm.

"Cassie? Everything alright darling?"

"I need a drink. I have a lot to catch you up on."

"I've been gone for three weeks, and you never want to go out when there's work to do, what on earth could have happened? And where is Billie? I believe I still owe her a cocktail or two."

"She's gone. That's where this mess started. Grab Meg, we're going now."

"Megan! Looking seductive as always, drinks?"

"Depends, you buying?"

"Techniquely my father is. So yes."

"Lead the way English."

The three ditched the stifling office and drove separately to their usual bar. They sat down at a table with a beer each and Cas told them everything that had happened with Dean.

"I knew it! Why didn't you just confess earlier?" Meg whined.

"Because I already told Gabriel and I didn't want to have to explain it a third time. Especially not at the office where someone could overhear and tell my father."

"Fair enough darling, but my god are you sure you need this kind of drama in your life?"

"Balthazar you live for drama."

"Yes me, don't get me wrong this will be the greatest thing ever to sit back and watch but I'm asking for you Cassie, is this guy really worth the risk?"

"I think so, yes."

"Meg, is he really that gorgeous?"

"Walking orgasm."

"Hm. What you need, is some closure. Have the contracts been signed yet?"

"He's signed his presumably, I'll sign them when he brings them back."

"So he's not an official employee yet?"

"Not until we've both signed. Why?"

"Maybe, what you need is one last toss in sack. A farewell fuck if you will, before you're both doomed to professionalism forever."

"That's rediculous."

"No, he might have a point." Meg squinted in thought and pulled out her phone.

Before Cas could stop her she had dialled Deans number and waited as it rang. Curse her awesome organised skills for having the employees numbers saved. 

"Meg please sto-"

"Hi Dean! Its Meg Masters here, Castiel Novak's secretary."

"..."

"Yes the scary one, that's me. Listen Cas was wondering if you could find the time to drop the contracts by the office tomorrow."

"..."

"The afternoon will do fine, thanks, I'll see you Monday."

Meg hung up and Balthazar had his hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Megan my dear, you are brilliant."

"Meg, what do you think that will accomplish?"

"That you and Dean will both be in your office on a Satuday afternoon, when you'll be completely alone."

"What, do you think I'm going to bend him over my desk or something?!"

"You better darling or I bloody will!" Balthazar tapped Cas on the back on his way to get more drinks.

"At the very least, you'll be able to talk in private, okay. Just go with it boss, and be there at 2pm."

Cas sighed and finished off his beer, grateful as ever when Balthazar returned with shots. 

****

Dean called Sam on Tuesday as usual, telling him about the new job and nothing at all about the guy who hired him. Sam told Dean he had met a girl named Jess, and they were going on a date that weekend. He gave his baby brother crap for it and reminded him to be a gentleman. 

Dean had received his contracts on Wednesday and despite his excitement, read over everything carefully. When he got to the last page that had his starting salary in bold print, bragging three times as much as what he was getting at the garage, Dean would swear he did not yelp like a small dog. Nope, that never happened. He did sign pretty damn quick though. 

He was at the roadhouse Friday evening with Benny, Garth and Charlie celebrating his new employment when his phone rang. It was Meg, asking him to go by the office on Saturday.

"Why drop them in on a Saturday? Why not wait till Monday?" Benny asked.

Charlie gave Dean a side eye behind her tilted beer, he could tell what she was thinking, he'd be lying if he wasn't thinking the same thing, and he hoped he was right.

"No idea."

He winked at Charlie and ordered another round. 

Saturday was sad, and Dean worked his ass extra hard for Bobby, wanting to clear the lot before he finished up. He succeeded. Bobby gave him a pat on the back before he got into the Impala.

"Good luck boy. I mean it. Work hard, keep your head high, you'll do fine. And if you ever need anything, I'm always here."

"Thanks Bobby."

Dean gave Bobby a quick hug and took off before he could tear up. He drove home and showered, dressing in his ass hugging jeans and a comfortably loose Led Zeppelin t-shirt. Dean grabbed his essentials and the contracts on the way out the door. 

The offices were unlocked, Dean remembered his way to Castiels. The whole building was empty except for his blue eyed boss, sitting at his desk typing away, just existing like he was any normal person, and not someone who drove Dean mad with lust with a single look or made his heart skip a beat at the sound of his laugh. Enough Dean, pull yourself together.

He took a deep breath and knocked on Cas' door. A wide smile spread across the guys face when he saw Dean, jumping up to take the proffered contracts. 

"Thank you for coming in on a weekend."

"Its okay, it was my last day at Bobby's anyway."

"Will you miss it?"

"The people or the cars?"

"Both, I guess."

"Yeah. I think I will. No offence but I suspect the people I'll be dealing with in this line of work are all assholes."

Cas laughed. Deans heart skipped a beat.

"None taken. You're right, most them are abominable people. But you get used to it."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Me either. But it is what it is."

"Why did you ask me here Cas?"

Dean saw the man smile a little at the name.

"It was Megs idea. She thinks if we have some... closure, maybe our working relationship will be easier on the both of us."

"She wants us to bang each other one more time before my employment is official."

"That's the gist of it, yes."

"And do you?"

"Dean, if it were up to me we would never leave my bed."

Dean stood there for a minute, staring at the desk while he was desperately trying to think with his actual brain, not the one aching to bend over the desk he was staring at. Cas put his hand on Deans. Dean pulled away.

"Sorry Cas. I want to. I really, god really want to. But I think we'll just be courting trouble. I think if we have to practise control around each other, we need to start now. It's not just my future that depends on this job, it's my brothers too. I can't screw this up, I can't risk it. Even if you were the best lay I've ever had, even if you are a really awesome guy, I can't throw everything away on a crush. You understand?"

Cas pulled back, hurt flickering across his features. He schooled them quickly, replacing them with a professional air and almost genuine smile. Dean wondered where he learned to do that so convincingly.

"Of course Dean. I'm so sorry for putting you in this position. It won't happen again. Thank you for the contracts, I'll give you your completed copy on Monday."

"Okay. See ya Cas."

"Goodbye Dean."

Dean went home, opened a bottle of whiskey and drank until he passed out. 

****

Castiel was furious with himself. How could he put Dean in that position? Of course he had higher priorities than getting his dick wet. God he felt like an asshole. He had behaved like the clichéd dicks his dad represented, all privilege and no class. Cas had fought his whole life to not be like them, to be better. He would have to try a hell of a lot harder to be on the same level of decency as Dean Winchester. 

Cas couldn't look at his damn office walls anymore. He shut his laptop and left it there, signing the contracts and copying them. When it was all done and everything was sitting on his desk ready for Monday, Cas drove home and opened a bottle of gin. He was half way through it when he fell asleep on the couch watching Star Wars.


	8. Lessons From Balthazar

Monday came around, and Dean took a deep breath before walking through the door to Castiels office. What greeted him was nothing short of professional courtesy and manners. Cas was warm, but not too close, he was easy with his smiles but not suggestively so. If Dean hadn't known what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the mans attentions, he would have been confused about whether he was actually being flirted with or not. As it was, the current friendly attitude he was getting from his boss felt cold in comparison. Cas was doing everything he could to make things easier for Dean, ironically the thoughtful gesture itself made things harder.

Dean didn't have his own office, Cas explained that his father had tried to force Cas and Billie into seperate offices, for the sake of keeping authority he said, but since they had to collaberate on literally everything they did, it just wasn't practical, so they moved into one of the bigger ones instead and shared. Dean had his own desk on the other side of the room, with his own company laptop and phone that Cas showed him how to log into and use. 

Dean had never taken the time to really look around the office before, his attention had been focused elsewhere. Now he got the chance to browse, he saw the walls were lined with overflowing bookshelves, and there was a couch and coffee table at the end along the back wall. Upon closer inspection however, Dean realised the back wall wasn't a wall, it was a curtain. There was a ceiling to floor window about a metre wide that let in the natural light, but it looked like it might be bigger. 

"Hey Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the window?"

"What about it?"

"Why is the curtain covering most of it?"

Cas sighed and stood next to Dean, pressing a button on the wall. There was a buzzing noise and the curtain began to lift from the ground automatically, rolling neatly together at the ceiling. Dean took a step back and admired the view. The entire back wall was window, looking over a view of the city below, and an equally impressive building a block over. 

"Now, go back through there, and come back in."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

Dean did as he was asked, leaving the office then coming back through. The entire space looked different. It looked bigger, fancier. More intimidating. It looked like one of those huge corporate offices the bad guys have in the movies. 

"You see it?"

"You mean the meeting room for the Legion of Doom?"

"That's the one."

"So, you want to lessen the intimidation factor for the clients, that's your thing?"

"Depends on the client. Mostly it's to not intimidate the staff, I have a few clerks working under me and several more interns who have to run things by me before taking action. Sometimes they just come to me because I'm not as scary as my father, either way, I want to be approachable to them. Also, if you look closely, you can see right into the windows of the offices in that building. It creeps me out thinking someone over there could watch me. When I'm expecting a particularly difficult client and I need them to feel some kind of authority from me, I'll open up the curtains."

"Curtains as a secret weapon. Who'd have thought it."

Dean was smiling widely and he could have sworn he'd seen Cas bite his lip before he quickly turned away. 

By Friday, they were both clearly still struggling to remain at a platonic distance. At the end of the day, Cas approached Dean as he was packing his things into his laptop bag, foregoing the briefcase as too formal for his tastes. 

"Dean, how many suits do you own?" 

The question was way out of left field and left Dean stuttering with embaressment from the answer.

"Um. Three. A funeral one, this one, and another that was my dads but doesn't really fit me well."

"I thought as much, you've been wearing that same one all week."

Dean had never felt so embaressed in his life, he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Then Cas was holding a shiny black credit card out to him.

"It's okay, Billie didn't have anything to wear when she started either. I did the same thing for her. The clients we'll be servicing are materialistic, shallow pricks. But we need them to listen to us, meaning they have to take us seriously. So, take this, spend your weekend shopping. Spend as much as you like. Hell, furnish your apartment with it for all I care."

"Cas, I don't know if I'm cut out to handle these kinds of people. They're just... better."

"Stop right there. Take it from someone who has grown up in money, money doesn't mean shit. It makes your life easier, it doesn't make it happier. It makes you look better, it does not make you better. As far as I'm concerned, the guy who can't afford a coffee table is a thousand times better than the guy who would look down on him for it. Now take the damn card."

Dean took it hesitantly.

"I don't even know what to buy. Where do I go?"

Cas thought for a second before running to his desk phone and dialling an extension.

"Hello? It's Cas. Are you busy this weekend? Good, can you come to my office please? Yes right now. Thanks."

Cas hung up and they waited only two minutes for a tall, dapper man to stroll through the door.

"Cassie, what I can do for you darling? Oh, and you must be Dean, well they certainly weren't exaggerating were they." 

The new guy stuck his hand out, Dean shook it politely, wondering who the hell this guy was.

"Dean, this is Balthazar Milton, my best friend and the foreign correspondant to the firm. Balthazar, Dean needs to go shopping for some suits, I'm going to be working through the weekend so can you help him out please?"

"Oh for sure, anything for Captain America. Megan will give you my number, text me in the morning and I'll pick you up. Night boys!"

Balthazar sauntered off and Dean and Cas were left picking up their things and standing in the elevator.

"Well. He's a character."

"Yes, Balthazar is one of a kind."

"What did he mean, when he said they weren't exaggerating?"

"There may or may not be whispers going around the building about the hot new guy."

"Oh. Right."

"Office gossip. Can't be avoided I'm afraid."

"It's okay, not your fault."

There was a long, painful silence before the elevator dinged and they both waved goodnight, separating to their cars. 

****

Truth was Cas could have easily caught up all his work during the week, he purposely left it so that he wouldn't have to see Dean on the weekend. He could barely keep it together at work, he wasn't going to trust his very shaky self control in a much looser social environment.

He didn't call or see Gabe either, he just wasn't in the mood for the sarcastic commentary on his messed up love life. Cas never even left his apartment the whole weekend, he ordered takeout and had enough work to keep him busy, as well as Netflix and a fully stocked liquor cabinet. He was set.

****

"No. Not your colour. Try this one."

Balthazar handed Dean the sixth jacket to try on in the last hour. Thank god he had Jo with him too or he would've given up by now. 

"Are you sure? I actually like this one."

"It doesn't matter what you like you big baby, listen to the man, he's right."

"Thank you Joanna. At least he listens to you. Then again, you are rather terrifying."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Okay, what about this one?" Dean stepped out of the curtain again in a cream coloured three piece with a white shirt and baby pink tie.

"Oh yeah, throw it on the pile. Balthazar?"

"Definitely. Love it. Ma'am? We have another."

The seamstress who ran the uptown store came over once again to take measurements and stick pins. Deans bow legs and well built body meant the suits all required a little adjusting to fit him flatteringly. The cream one was soon added to the pile of others, all in various shades of grey, a couple tuxedos that Balthazar insisted he would need for functions, as well a colourful array of shirts, neckties and bowties. They even threw in four new pairs of dress shoes. 

When Dean was comfortably back in his own jeans and t-shirt, complete with flanel and leather jacket, he saw the store lady ring up the purchase. Deans throat closed up at the price. He had never paid five figures at once for anything, ever. For a moment he was terrified even Castiels shiny credit card wouldn't cover it, or that Cas would be mad he spent so much, but one look at Balthazar's complete nonchalance and he remembered, a purchase like this was nothing to these guys. So Dean paid, and the seamstress said she would have everything delivered to his house by Friday. 

They left the store empty handed and starving. The three of them had been in there all morning and it was nearly lunch after all. 

"Alright pretty woman, I gotta go set up at the Roadhouse, I'll see you around. Good meeting you Balthazar."

"Likewise darling!"

"Yeah bye Jo, thanks for helping out."

They waved goodbye and Balthazar led Dean to a steakhouse he had never even seen before, ordering something Dean couldn't pronounce properly. Dean spotted a steak burger on the menu and ordered that.

"Is all this really necessary?"

"Yes, it is. It's my job to wine and dine our clients. Sometimes, quite often in fact, I'll have you and Cas along with me, or either one of you. You will need to know what to do when you're out of your element."

"How to be a snob you mean?"

"Actually, no. The way you are, exactly you, is how you should be. If Cas hired you that way it's for a reason. The clothes, the food, those you have to learn because it's what your clients are comfortable with. It will ease them in and prevent any nasty prejudiced words aimed your way."

"Did Cas put you up to this?"

"I expected him to, I gave the same rundown to Billie. But I believe, he's afraid of scaring you off. I also believe he had no intention of teaching you these things himself."

"Why?"

"Because he likes you."

"Yeah, I get that, but-"

"No, Dean. You don't. He likes you. He likes you so much he's putting a hell of a lot at risk just to keep you around."

"I was under the impression he hired me on my own esteem."

"Oh I have no doubt. Cassie would never do something as unprofessional as hire someone because of personal feelings. But skipping over important advice because it might hurt your feelings, that is not Cas like, not when it comes to the firm anyway. Don't get me wrong, Cassie is a humanitarian, but he can't live alone. If he is expelled from the company, he is cut off, and he has no idea how to make it on his own, his father made damn sure of that. And don't believe anything he said about his name being on the door, he only said that to make you feel better, we all know his father would kick him to the curb without a second thought if he compromised the firm."

"Compromise, like take on an assistant who lost clients, or get caught balls deep inside that assistant?"

"Exactly."

Dean thought for a minute, suddenly more determined not to screw this opportunity up, not only for himself and Sam, but for Cas as well. The guy was giving him a chance, and had been nothing but kind. Dean couldn't handle it if his stubbornness ruined Cas' life.

"Okay. Show me everything I need to know."


	9. Coping Mechanisms

The second week training Dean was no easier than the first. Week one had been orientation, showing Dean around the building, pointing out what's what, week two Cas pulled out the files of their biggest, richest clients for Dean to read through. Cas would teach him about them all personally but he let the guy get his facts and bearings first. The first week, Cas had been able to keep his distance. Now they were stuck in the office, Dean quite often having to lean over from behind Cas to see something. Whenever the smell of leather with a hint of machine hit Cas he shivered, when Deans booming voice sounded right behind his ear as they were studying someone in particular, Cas had to excuse himself to the bathroom. He knew Dean wasn't doing it on purpose, he wasn't the cruel type. He just had no idea the effect he had on Cas by simply being. Cas would have to reign it in. Push it down, like father taught them.

Cas returned from their private ensuite to see Dean combing through another file.

"Hey! It's the Bradbury's, I know these guys."

"You do?"

"Yeah, their daughter Charlie, she's been my best friend since forever. I actually live in one of their apartments."

"They own a lot of property in the city, that large building a block over is theirs, that's their offices."

"Huh. I had no idea they were this big. You wouldn't think it knowing Charlie."

"By Charlie, do you mean Celeste?"

"Ha! Yeah but she hates that name. Charlie's a nickname, I sometimes forget it isn't real."

"Right. I've met Celeste- um, Charlie. She was a lovely woman. Very intelligent."

"You looking to replace me Cas?"

Dean gave him that cheeky smirk that melted Cas into a puddle.

"Only if you don't go home. Now. Its five."

"Alright, see you tomorrow boss."

"Good night Dean."

Dean packed up his things and left. Cas sat back down and continued working until it stung his eyes, then drove home where he returned to the bottle of gin before falling asleep. 

****

The second week rolled over and Dean was ready to go home. He was so tired when he stepped out of the elevator he almost ran face first into the tall cardboard box standing against his door. There were four shoe boxes piled at its feet. Oh yeah. Dean almost forgot about the suits. He opened his apartment up and lugged them all in. 

Dean opened up the large package, and low and behold, all the suits he had bought with Balthazar were there, along with the shirts and ties all wrapped in protective plastic and specialty suit travel bags. Dean unwrapped them all and hung them in his wardrobe, folding the travel bags to stash away for when they were needed. His head reeled as he took in his new wardrobe. Sure this is what he had worked for, but deep down he never really believed it would happen. Dean couldn't help himself. He took out one of the suits, a light grey two piece and tried it on with a white shirt and the pink tie. It fit beautifully, the seamstress had done a magnificent job. In a rare moment of vanity, Dean took a picture on his phone in front of the mirror and sent it to Charlie. His phone was soon ringing and he answered, knowing it was his best friend.

"What do you think? Hot right?"

"Yes Dean, I would absolutely agree to that."

It was Castiels voice. Shit.

"Uh hey Cas. Sorry, I um, thought you were Charlie."

"Did you mean to send the picture to her?"

"Yeah. Shit. Um. Your name is right above hers in the contacts list, thumb must've slipped. Sorry to disturb you."

"It's quite alright. But you don't have to go full James Bond just for office hours, leave the jacket and tie for when we have to meet clients. And personally, I always keep a spare suit in the office for emergencies, if you like you can choose one to keep here as well."

"Thanks Cas. I app- wait, did you say here? Are you still at the office?"

"...Yes."

"Cas for gods sake man go home! Go see Balthazar or Gabriel or something. Unwind, you know."

"I assure you I will leave as soon as possible. Have a good weekend Dean."

"Yeah man, you too."

Dean hung up. He tried not to think about his gorgeous boss being all alone in the office that he had a key to. Damnit. If he was going to keep resisting he'd need help. This time he was sure to get the contact right.

"Charlie?"

"Hey dude what's up?"

"You wanna meet me at the Roadhouse?"

"Hell yeah I do. See you in twenty?"

"Done."

Dean carefully hung his suit back up and changed back into his normal clothes, heading out the door and forcing himself to not drive to the office. 

****

Three more weeks passed and Cas had had to restock his liquor cabinet. Dean had taken to the work like an expert, learning quickly and continually impressing him. Cas had gone with him for Deans first client meeting, a celebrity who had been taped brawling in the street. Cas was mostly there for support, he wanted to see how Dean handled it. So of course he handled it perfectly, better even than Cas might have. Turner was right, Dean just had a way with people, he was a natural. 

Friday evening Dean knocked on Cas' desk to get his attention. 

"What can I do for you Dean?"

"I was just wondering, I have to go into the garage tomorrow, Bobby's got a '59 Jaguar that needs my attention, but I'm gonna leave Baby there for a servicing. Could I hitch a ride home when I'm done?"

"Sure, that's not a problem. May I ask, why me?"

"Because you have the Mustang and I've been dying to take another ride in that beast."

Dean smirked that smirk. Cas melted on the inside, laughing on the outside. 

"Of course. What time?"

"Around midday? Not really sure."

"It's okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks."

Dean took off, Cas watched his ass go. Meg had left half an hour ago, so Cas pulled a hip flask from his desk drawer and took a swig before continuing his work.

Saturday had to be the hottest day on record. Surely. It was the beginning of summer and Cas had his air conditioning blasting as he drove to the garage, clad in khaki shorts and a blue singlet that still somehow didn't help cool him down. He couldn't imagine how Dean would be faring, working under a car in this heat. He didn't have to imagine much longer.

Cas pulled into the front junk yard of Singer's Auto and spotted the Jaguar straight away. It looked like all the sheds were already occupied so a few cars that were in waiting for a service were stuck outside, the Jaguar included. Cas could spot that ass anywhere, the one bent over inside the hood. Even in the greasy overalls that only covered his legs, Cas knew it was Dean. Cas got out of the car and approached, calling out.

"Dean!"

The man stood and turned to face Cas. And holy god. Dean hadn't just tied his overalls around his waist, he had done away with his t-shirt too. He stood shirtless, facing Cas, his whole carved torso glistening and running with sweat, grease and dirt smears darkened patches of tan skin, even on his face. Dean ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Heya Cas. How's it going?"

Cas couldn't move or speak. His brain had fizzled out. Dean had done it, he had finally killed him. 

"Cas? You okay?"

"...Yes. Yes, sorry. Um. I'm fine. How are you?"

"Almost finished, just gotta tighten a few things up, and she's good to go."

"Tight. Yes. Good. I'll go wait inside then."

Dean turned back to his work and Cas practically ran inside the garage, sweating now not just from the heat.

"You must be Castiel."

A gruff middle aged man held a hand out, Cas took it and shook firmly.

"Bobby Singer I presume?"

"That's right. Tell me, how is Dean doing in his new job?"

"Excellent, best I've ever seen for someone with no experience."

"That's good to know. Thank you for lookin out for him. That boy always looks out for everyone else, its good to see someone's got his back."

"He's a remarkable man, it's my privilege to be his friend, really."

"Is that so huh."

Bobby gave Cas a knowing look, like he could see something Cas couldn't. Next minute, Dean was coming inside, still looking like he just walked off the set of a photo shoot for Calvin Klein. Cas tried to subtly look the other way as Dean went straight to the little fridge in the corner, grabbing a bottle of water and throwing his head back as he skulled the entire thing. He then grabbed a cloth and wet it a little sink and used it to wipe himself down, stripping off the overalls and shoving them into a small locker, doning a pair of running shorts and a white singlet. He grabbed his things and clapped Bobby on the back, following Cas outside.

"Be good to Baby Bobby, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya kid." 

Cas gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, taking his frustrations out on his gas pedal, not realising how fast he was going until Dean spoke up.

"Hey uh, Cas? Wanna ease up a bit there buddy?"

Cas checked his speedometer. Oops. 

"Sorry Dean."

"Something bothering you?"

"No, I'm just stressed. Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh. Is it work? Am I doing something wrong? I can take on more of the paperwork if that'll help."

"No, no it's not that, it's..." You, it's you damnit it's you.

"...my new boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well. I hope whatever it is, you work it out. You deserve to be happy Cas."

"Yeah. Thanks."

The rest of the ride was silent to Deans building, he got out of the car awkwardly.

"So um. Thanks, for the pick up."

"No problem. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you Monday."

Dean walked inside, Cas watched his ass go. He drove home much faster than any speed limits ever intended, pouring a Jack and coke and setting himself up in front of the TV. That was how Gabriel found him eight hours later, with the coke barely used and the bottle of Jack Daniels almost empty, Cas passed out on the couch.


	10. Family Business

Cas woke up Sunday morning with an axe in his skull and sandpaper behind his eyes. He grumbled into his sheets, he didn't even remember going to bed last night.

Several minutes later when he came to terms with the fact he'd have to get up to get aspirin, Cas hauled himself out of bed and shuffled to his kitchen. He found the aspirin waiting there on the counter next to a bottle of water. 

"I don't remember doing that."

He took the pills down along with the bottle, then he noticed the apartment around him, it was clean. Cas hadn't bothered to clean it in a while, there had been takeout boxes of all kinds as well as half a liquor store shelf of empty bottles strewn everywhere. Now it was clean as the day he moved in. 

"I don't remember doing that either."

Just then the toilet flushed from the bathroom and Cas turned to see who was in the apartment. Gabriel stepped out still doing up his belt buckle.

"Well well, hello there sleeping beauty."

"Gabe? When did you get here?"

"Last night. I came to tell you that the extension to Sugars has finished renovating, in a couple weeks we'll be opening it up officially. Thought you'd like to come try some samples of what I'll be selling."

"Ah, yeah, of course. Just let me, um..."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Just stop. You're not a drinker, never have been. When I got here last night this place looked like a scene from The Hangover. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Is it dad? Is he being an asshole?"

"No."

"Is it that Dean guy? Is he hurting you?"

"No! Dean would never hurt me. That's the problem."

Cas sank to the nice cold floor of his kitchen, leaning back against the island. Gabe sat down to join him.

"This crush has gotten out of hand hasn't it?"

Cas just nodded.

"Alright. Well I'll tell you what. This isn't the way to go. I won't let this become a problem. What you need to do, is take a break from Dean. You're going to take a holiday, starting today. You're gonna go to some beach, with no work, no nothing, and you'll come back and try again. Okay?"

"I can't, what if something happens with a client, what if Dean needs my help-"

"He's had his month of training hasn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"And he's capable?"

"...Yes."

"And Balthazar will be there to help if he gets in it too deep. You have to do this for you, Castiel. Please."

There he went, using Cas' full name again, his big brothers golden eyes pleading. Cas tried to imagine the state Gabe must have found him in last night and was wracked with guilt.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Good. Trust me okay, we'll take it one day at a time."

Cas could hold it in no longer, he leaned into his brothers arms and broke. The tears flowed freely, and Gabe just held him there on the floor until there weren't any left.

****

Three weeks Cas had been gone. Three weeks of terror, panic and lonliness for Dean. When he walked into the empty office that first Monday, he was feeling good. He had caught up with Benny and Garth and Charlie, Charlie had introduced her new girlfriend Dorothy, and Dorothy got Deans best friend seal of approval by the end of the night, the chick was awesome and Charlie was head over heels. He had dinner with Jo, Ellen and Bobby after the old guy brought his Baby around, it felt like old times. He even joined a gym when he noticed his muscles had gone a little soft, and signed up for an hour every morning. Dean was ready to take on the joint challenge of working and keeping his cool around Castiel. 

Alas, no Castiel. Meg explained he had taken an unexpected business trip for an unknown period of time. 

"He'll be back when he's back. Sorry Dean, don't have any information beyond that."

Dean had gotten lucky so far, he had handled things on his own just fine, only having to address minor issues and generally keeping the boat floating. Then the third Friday came, and everything went to hell.

The phone on Deans desk rang.

"Hello, this Dean Winchester."

"Winchester, this is James Novak, I need to see you in my office immediately."

"Uh yes sir, I'll be right there."

Dean hung up and walked on shaky legs to the elevator. Even though he was Castiels father, Cas seemed to avoid him if at all possible so Dean had only ever seen the guy in passing. The stories he heard were never good though. Dean got to the mans office on the top floor, giving his name to the secretary, Adam. 

"He'll see you now mister Winchester, you can go through."

"Thanks."

Dean took a deep breath and crossed the threshold. 

If Cas' office was the Legion of Doom, his fathers was Mordor. The room was three times the size, with the same floor to ceiling window. The curtains were not down. Dean suspected the curtains were never down, and James Novak liked it that way. The man himself wasn't too much to look at, medium build, greying hair streaked with black, skin aging but aging well around tired blue eyes. It was almost like looking into Cas' future. Dean approached the desk carefully and cleared his throat.

"Dean Winchester sir, you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Winchester, Castiels new PR guy right?"

"Yes sir."

"Well mister Winchester, while my son is on holiday, you'll be in charge of this."

James dropped a phone book sized file on the desk in front of Dean. Dean picked it up and flicked through the first few pages. It was the Bradbury's file.

"Sir?"

"We have a situation. Years ago, the Bradbury's only daughter Celeste, came out as Lesbian. Unfortunately for her, her family is old money, old money old values you see. When she came out, they made an oral agreement that she wouldn't be cut off from the family or the money as long as she kept her... practises quiet. They warned her if she ever came out publicly, defacing their good name, it would be over."

Dean remembered back over the past three weekends, spending time with Charlie and Dorothy. They were so happy together. Deans heart sank.

"And let me guess, she's come out."

"That's right. Now here's where it gets tricky. We represent Bradbury as a name, as in, the whole family. Which means we can't represent both Celeste and her parents in the oncoming battle. We have to decide. If the agreement had been in writing this would be cut and dry and the girl would be out on her ass, but, since it's not, that complicates thing legally speaking. Now personally, I think the path of least resistance lies with the parents but Chuck disagrees."

"Chuck?"

"Oh, sorry, Charles, Milton."

"Right, of course."

"Charles thinks it might be a PR disaster for the firm to side against Celeste. So I said, if it's a PR factor, then it's a PR decision. I'm leaving it up to you, and Cas if he ever gets back."

"Right, about that sir, I haven't heard from Cas since he left, is he enjoying his holiday?"

"Last I checked he was on a beach in the Pacific with a lovely young man."

"Right. Good. Okay I'll get to studying this right away."

James Novak had already set his attention back to his work as Dean backed from the room with the folder in hand.

Dean got back to his floor and Megs desk.

"Wow he survived Darth Novak, tell us Dean how was the near death experience?"

Dean had lost all humour in his voice, his face as stoic and solid as a rock.

"Find a way to contact Cas, tell him to get his dick out of his new boy toy and get his ass back here where he's needed."

Dean didn't wait for an answer, he just slammed his office door behind him and didn't dare go home until everyone else had left.

Dean spent the weekend pouring over the file. How was he going to convince them to represent Charlie? How would Cas do it? He couldn't let on he even knew Charlie or he would be taken off the case and then who would his best friend have to back her up? Sunday morning Dean decided he might think better at the office, he might get some ideas in the place where Cas got all his. Dean scooped up the folder and took off, feeling a little strange wearing his normal clothes in the office. He shed his jacket and opened the huge curtain, laying on the couch in the sun and solitude, staring at the pages until he fell asleep.

The morning sun had turned to the evening wane when he was woken by a familiar gravelly voice.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

Cas was standing in the door, beautiful as ever, with a buff, handsome man standing next to him.


	11. Confessions

Dean felt everything flare up at once. Lust, affection, jealousy, anger, so much anger. He schooled it quickly, as he had learned to do from watching Cas.

"Working. Didn't think you'd be back that quickly."

"Well, I got your message from Meg. Is everything okay?"

"No. Not really. Who's your friend?" 

"Oh, this is Cole."

"You must be Dean, I've heard a lot about you."

Cole walked over to the couch and held his hand out like he didn't sense Deans aggrivation at all. Dean shook it, making sure to use his tightest, don't fuck with me grip.

"Nice to meet you." Dean grit out.

"Anyway, Cas I better go, home is awaiting."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll call you."

With that the gym bunny left Dean and Cas alone, Dean wasn't sure if he preferred it or not. Cas took his jacket off and slumped on the couch next to Dean, his head in his hands.

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah no kidding. Cause while you were beaching it up with the navy seal out there, a serious fucking problem has come up here."

"There was already a serious problem here Dean, that's why I had to leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you. Dean, Cole is my therapist. Since I've had to keep you at arms length, I started developing a drinking problem to cope. Gabe made me go to a retreat with Cole to get sober and talk about everything without distractions or fear of repercussions from my father."

"Oh. Oh. Right."

Dean took a moment to let it sink in. 

"So, what happens now then?"

"Well, I looked into the fineprint of company policy, and on paper, we are techniquely equal partners. I get paid more and I'm in charge because I have more experience, but legally speaking, I am not your superior."

"Okay, and?"

"Company policy doesn't allow interoffice relationships between employees of different authority, but between two employees who are on equal standing, it's only frowned upon."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we can't be fired."

Cas leaned forward and caught Deans lips in his own. Dean had almost forgotten what Cas tasted like, like sweet coffee and strawberries. Their lips moved together and Dean carded his fingers through Cas' soft hair as Cas put a gentle hand at Deans waist, they pulled apart and looked each other in the eye, as if to reassure themselves it was real, it was okay, the other wanted it. 

The dam broke and the built up tension came pouring from them both as they slammed back together, ripping each others clothes off, biting lips and pulling hair. Finally, finally they were naked together again and it felt too good to be true. 

Dean wound up backed against Castiels desk as they ravaged each other. Cas magicked a bottle of lube from his desk drawer and Dean gladly turned around, bending over the desk. Cas lubed up one finger and pressed it inside Deans waiting hole, Dean was so hungry for it it didn't even sting, Cas spent a couple minutes opening him up while he placed skin tingling kisses along Deans back. Dean was fucking himself down on Cas' fingers before his boss finally rolled on a condom, lubed it up and thrust inside. 

"Oh! God Cas, yes! Don't stop!"

Cas didn't bother starting gentle, they both needed it too badly. Dean was slammed over and over and over, each time hitting his prostate and making him scream and shake all over. He couldnt see Cas but he knew the guy was losing it too, his hands gripped Deans hips tighter, his thrusts got more erratic, his moans so loud they echoed in the huge room. 

"Dean, oh god Dean I can't hold it back!"

"Come for me Cas, come on sweetheart."

Cas' whole body went rigid as he slammed inside Dean one final time, screaming Deans name as he filled the man beneath him. It was the first time he had been able to scream Deans name during sex, and hearing it sent Dean over the edge, painting the side of Cas' desk and the floor as he came harder than he'd ever come before.

The two just stood there for a minute, catching their breaths and coming down from the high. Then Cas was gently pulling out, his cock flacid and totally spent. He disposed of the condom in his waste paper basket and began picking up their clothes. Dean watched him, just walking around naked, sweaty and wrecked. He could never get enough of that. Dean couldn't help the warm smile that spread over his face.

"What's that for?" Cas asked.

"Nothing. Just happy."

"Me too."

Cas kissed him chastly as he handed Dean his clothes. The simple gesture felt so natural it warmed Dean from the inside as he got dressed. When they were both decent again, Dean felt that nagging doubt start creeping back into his bones. What now? But he didn't even have to ask to get an answer because Cas was circling his arms around Deans waist and gazing at him with that affection Dean had been craving since his first day two months ago. 

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"I promised you last time, that I would buy you dinner."

Cas threaded his fingers into Deans and led him out, both their grins unmovable in that moment. Neither of them had remembered the curtains were up. Little did they know that in the building across the way, the Bradbury's were meeting with another lawyer, preparing to drop Novak and Milton in the fight against their own daughter. Fergus Crowley had stepped onto the balcony for a smoke when he was affronted with none other than Novak's kid meeting with an employee in his office, then pummeling said employee against the furniture. Crowley finished filming on his phone when the boys had left, hand in hand. He smirked to himself as he walked back inside to ensure the Bradbury's he was absolutely the man for the job.

****

Cas had never felt more elated being behind the wheel, because he was leading Dean to his favourite burger place. One little loophole was enough to convince Cas that this thing with Dean was finally something obtainable, finally something to look forward to instead of putting up an unwilling fight against. 

They pulled in to the small diner and walked in together, Cas showed Dean to his usual booth where the waitress took their orders. Cas didn't even bother looking at the menu before asking for a bacon cheese burger and fries. He was chuckling to himself that Dean ordered the same thing. 

"Dean, this is strange. We know each other so well, yet we know nothing about one another. It's like we've done everything backwards."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, considering this is techniquely our first date."

Cas laughed, his heart wanted to burst he was so happy. 

"So, tell me about you, Dean Winchester. Tell me about your life."

"Ah, okay. There's not much to tell, what do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

Dean chuckled, Cas swooned.

"Alright, well I was born here, as you know. My mom, she ah, wasn't healthy upstairs. She took off when I was four, just after Sammy was born. Dad tried his best, but he struggled after that you know. He drank a lot. He never hurt us, he just, wasn't there. Even when he was home, he wasn't really there. I thought he'd kill me when he caught me kissing a boy, but he just hugged me and said he didn't care who I love. He kept food on the table, so I looked after Sammy. One day when I was fourteen we got the news he had wrapped his car around a phone pole, driving drunk. 

Bobby was dads buddy from his marine days, he had always looked out for me and Sam and he took us in. Wasn't even a question, just grabbed our bags, told the social worker he's got it sorted and in we went. It was hard for him, me and Sam were both pretty messed up. But between him and Ellen they managed to steer us right. I was working part time at the garage while I was still in school, when I was sixteen I argued to Bobby that I didn't need to finish because I could restore a car from scratch and could do that for a career. 

He said, 'okay then boy, you build yourself a car from one of the junkers in the yard, and I'll let you quit school.' It took a week before I found the carcass of a '67 Impala that had weeds and crap overgrowing it. As soon as I saw her I knew she was the one. I spent every spare minute I had working on her, used my own money to buy the parts, even repainted and upholstered her myself. By the time I finished I was a month from graduation and Bobby got his way anyway. I said, 'well old man, what do you think?' He said, 'I think you're an idiot. A gifted idiot, but an idiot.' We laughed, and I've been driving her ever since. The rest you know."

Cas couldn't take his eyes off Dean, now that he didn't have to he sure as hell didn't want to.

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"Thanks. It was a long time ago, I like to think I've made them proud, the old them anyway."

"I have no doubt."

"So, enough about me. Your turn."

Cas took a deep breath, casting his mind back. Dean had been incredibly honest about some very personal and painful things, Cas owed him the same courtesy. 

"Well, I'm the youngest. My mother died giving birth to me, an oversight of the doctors who didn't notice the signs. We were raised by nannies, the four of us, and went to private schools. Our father prepared my eldest brothers, Michael and Lucas to take over the firm, but Lucas rebelled. He didn't want anything to do with my fathers world, he wanted a different life. When my father kicked him out, he gave Michael the choice, leave forever with Lucas, or never see him again. They both left together and I haven't seen them since.

I think he regretted forcing them out so rashly though, because when Gabriel told him he didn't want to be a part of the firm either, Dad let him go. Gabriel just wanted to be independent, and he was too good at the game."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when you started, you said it might not be a good thing that you can get used to dealing with despicable people?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Gabriel could not only deal with them, he could out-maneuver all of them. He has a brilliant mind, I knew that after a childhood full of genius pranks. But Gabriel didn't like what it was doing to his conscience, so he left. Dad still fought for it, Gabriel was an indespensible asset. That's Dads problem though, he sees us as assets. He's been in the business so long I doubt he even sees people at all anymore. So Dad still cut off the money, but he didn't cut the contact, and he didn't make me choose. I guess I took pity on him. I didn't really have any burning passions to do anything else, and I'm not like my brothers, if I lost my fathers support I wouldn't know what to do with myself. He made sure everything was handed to us on a silver platter, even my job. And I hate it."

That was the moment the waitress appeared with their food, it smelled amazing as always and Cas took great joy in seeing the look on Deans face when he bit into his burger. 

"So, your dad knows your gay?"

"Yes, I've never showed any interest in women, and in a house with three older, straight brothers it becomes obvious rather quickly. I didn't accept it myself until I was in college, I was always scared of his reaction. But I guess he had plenty of time to adjust because when I came out my first Christmas home, he just shrugged and said, 'I know Castiel, I've always known. Just keep your private life private and we'll be fine.' So, he's fine with it, he's fine with me being open, as long as he doesn't walk in on something like what happened back at the office just now." 

Dean laughed as he swirled a fry in ketchup.

"Yeah, that was awesome though."

"Yes it was."

Cas laughed at Deans easy flowing happiness, they still had a lot to work out, but whatever happened next, that smile creasing those green eyes would be worth it.


	12. Win Some Lose Some

Dean and Cas spent all night talking. They talked about everything from Cas' car to Sam's classes, Deans favourite bands and Gabriel's pranks. They worked out a lot of issues and misunderstandings over burgers and pie and too much coffee. So much time was spent talking they didn't even notice how late it was until Deans 6am alarm blared on his phone. They looked out the window and sure enough, the first faint rays of Monday sunlight were peaking.

"Oh crap. The files. Your dad will be wanting ideas today."

"More importantly, why in gods name is your alarm for six?"

"I joined a gym, since I'm not doing physical work anymore, don't wanna get flabby." Cas just laughed.

"Fair enough. I run."

"Really? When?"

"Whenever I have a spare minute. The fresh air helps with the stress of the job, it's what I used to do, before."

"Before you turned to drinking you mean?"

"What can I say, it takes a little more than some fresh air to forget about you."

"So, I need to know. Is this drinking thing going to be a problem? Do I need to keep an eye out?"

"After my get away with Cole, I can safely say no. Like I said, I wasn't a drinker before, I could handle all my other stress fine, it was just you. Just trying to make it easier to deal with. It's certainly something to notice if I fall back into it, but Cole encouraged normal social drinking as a way to practise self control and limitations."

"Alright, just so long as you keep in mind I know the signs. I lived them with my dad, and if I see any I will be calling you on it."

"Thank you Dean."

"Anyway, we should get going. And I think we should forego the exercise and just get an early start, try to come up with something to present to your dad."

"Agreed."

Cas paid the new waitress just starting her shift and went to his car. He turned around at the door to find Dean next to him. Dean smiled warmly before cupping Cas' face and giving him a long, sweet kiss. 

"I'll see you soon."

Cas watched Dean walk away to the Impala, not even glancing at his ass, just watching him.

****

"So Castiel, what have you got for me?"

Dean was sweating bullets, for all his mulling over the weekend and Cas' help that morning, neither of them had come up with more to pitch James Novak than they already had. He had no idea how Cas was remaining so calm, his self assuredness reminded Dean of the night they met, like Cas knew he was king of the world and he was patiently waiting for everyone else to get with the program.

"Sir, we believe you should take on Celeste."

"Why? What financial gain do I have to make from that?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"You have no more to gain from representing Celeste than you do her parents. In fact, probably less."

Dean was struggling to keep a straight face. Cas had told Dean to trust him, to just look confident and Cas would handle the rest. 

"Then tell me why I should."

"It's simple, you have no choice. When I started here and began making changes to the... requirements involved in the employment process, I promised that it would being good press, it was something you would give the public to humanise the big evil law firm and it worked. The Bradbury's are a big name, and what they're doing will have the LGBTQ community in an outrage. They will protest. Those protests will attract even more media attention, not the kind that only gets featured on the local news stations, the kind that gets spread virally through social media. Celeste has never lived the life of a rich child, she has a lot of roots in the community and spends a lot of her time with charity projects. And it's not only her, we did some digging on Dorothy Baum. She met Celeste through a soup kitchen downtown where they were both volunteering, Dorothy had just returned from two tours in Afghanistan."

"So basically, if we don't represent them, it'll be a PR disaster."

"And even you will struggle to get any new clientele. I estimate roughly 15% of the high profile clients we have will leave simply to disassociate from us."

Dean held his breath while James stared at his desk in thought.

"Okay. I'll give Celeste a call. Truth is we were going to represent Celeste anyway, I got a call from her parents last night, they've decided to hire Fergus Crowley from Crowley & Masters. But I wanted to know that we were getting the better deal, good job Castiel."

"Thank you sir, but the credit should really go to Dean, he did all the hard work."

"Good work, you're dismissed."

James nodded briefly at Dean and the two boys fled Mordor back to their office.

"Holy crap that was close!"

"Not really. He really didn't have a choice from a PR standpoint, even if the Bradbury's hadn't fired him. I don't know why you were so worried you had more than enough to convince him without my help."

"Guess I just didn't know what to expect."

"It's all in the presentation Dean, all the best leaders in history were the best because of their gift for oration, the ability to speak and move people to their cause. That's what PR is, to speak and make believe what you need them to believe."

"And that's what you did just now to your dad?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"If your intention was get me hard then yes, yes it worked. That was fucking hot Cas."

Cas grinned, and Dean melted before sitting back at their own desks.

"So, what now?" Dean asked.

"Now, we get to work."

****

The first thing Cas had Dean do was call Charlie and tell her everything, especially the part about where they have to be neutral around each other and not let on that they're friends. 

"Okay, what now?"

"Now we dig up everything we can find on Charlie and Dorothy, if there's something fishy in their pasts you can bet your ass Crowley will use it against them."

"Who is this Crowley guy anyway?"

"He's a partner in a competing law firm, he's also bottom-feeding scum and I can't stand him."

"Sounds like a joy."

"Indeed. When we're done profiling our own clients, we get to work on theirs. That's when the real fun stuff begins."

Cas helped Dean over the next three months gather all the information his father would need in his case, handing him files filled with dirty secrets to make the Bradbury's look terrible. Balthazar was off world again, and while Cas and Dean were careful not to make their private life obvious at work, nothing got past Meg who would often throw them a knowing a smirk or smart ass comment in the morning like "Hair looking particularly messy this morning boss, was Dean playing rough?" Or "That shirt looks great on you Dean, bet it looked even better on Cas' floor since you wore it yesterday too." 

Cas tried not to show Meg how much he was forcing himself not to laugh, he didn't want to encourage her. Dean however seemed to really be warming up to the smart alec, often devolving into toilet humoured banter and raucous laughter.

Cas' days were spent working alongside Dean where they bounced off each other and shared ideas and functioned like a well oiled machine. 

His nights were spent in his bed or Deans, sometimes alone, sometimes ripping each others clothes off and making each other scream with pleasure. Sometimes they just went out to dinner, or ordered in and watched TV. Cas had never bothered with a real relationship before, but damned if what he had with Dean wasn't something amazing.

The court date finally came and Cas could tell Dean was nervous. It had been hard on him, keeping his distance from Charlie, only really communicating through work based phone calls and work based meetings, especially since they couldn't even be in the courtroom having no real official business there.

So Cas turned on the flatscreen in their office and watched it on the news like everyone else. Sitting together on the couch, Cas entwined his fingers through Deans, expressing his support. Deans hand tightened in his, grateful of the gesture. Meg brought in coffees and hid the tiny tilt in the corner of her mouth at their conjoined hands. 

The crowds on the TV were huge, bigger even than Cas and Dean anticipated. Hundreds of people gathered at the steps of the courthouse waving rainbow flags and chanting in small groups, showing their support for the couple who's love story had become internet famous. At last, two more coffee runs later, the camera projected James Novak's face on the screen leaving the building with his legal team and the couple. Several reporters approached them for comments on the day.

"Mister Novak! Can you tell us what happened?!"

"What happened was justice. My team worked tirelessly to ensure this lovely young woman got what she was owed. It was unfortunate she was forced through fear and intimidation by those closest to her, to live in the shadows. Now she no longer has to, and thanks to her bravery, she can carry on with her life, with the woman she loves. That'll be all, thank you."

James stepped down and out of the camera's view, the microphones turned to Charlie.

"Celeste! How do you feel about your win? How much of your parents fortune did you get?"

"I didn't touch any of my parents money. What I wanted, what I fought for, was my inheritance from my grandmother. That money was never theirs, yet they felt the right to withhold it from me. My grandmother was always a woman of strength and character. She never cared about my sexual orientation and taught me a lot that made me who I am today. I hope that wherever she is, she's proud of me. And now, I'd like to put this whole mess behind me, and focus on what really matters, this beautiful woman standing next to me. Thank you everyone, for all your support and messages of love, you have no idea how much you've helped us through this, thank you."

Charlie grabbed Dorothy's hand and the camera followed them to the car waiting on the curb. When they drove off it panned back to the reporter, Cas didn't want to bother listening anymore and turned the TV off. 

"Maybe you should call Charlie and congratulate her."

Dean scoffed.

"Maybe I should wait till tomorrow, cause if I know Charlie she'll be doing a hell of a lot of celebrating with Dorothy and I do not want to call during that."

Cas laughed and stood up, making his way over to liquor cabinet that took up a section of a bookcase. He pulled out an expensive looking bottle of scotch and two tumblers, pouring them both a double on his desk and handing Dean his as he approached.

"To a job well done."

They clinked glasses and sipped the golden liquor. Cas bit his lip when Dean moaned around the drink.

"Mmm damn that goes down smooth."

"Would you like another?"

"Hell yes."

They finished their first drinks then Cas poured another. They took their time with the second, reminiscing over the last few months and at the relief of it being over. Cas was about to pour their third when the door opened and James Novak walked in.

"Dad! We just saw the news, you want to join us?"

"No thank you Castiel, I don't think I will. You boys did well. Especially you Dean, excellent work, you should be very proud. That's why I'm sorry to say you're both fired."


	13. Good Friends

"...What?! Dad, I don't understand."

"I almost lost this case because of you two."

"You... You won this case because of us!"

"No I won this case because I refuse to be blackmailed. Crowley knew he was beaten, just before the court convened, he showed me a video he had taken on his phone, threatening to post it online if I didn't throw the case. Of course I refused. But now I can't have either of you here."

Dean felt a rock in the pit of his stomach. What the hell was happening? He could do no more than stand speechless while Cas argued with his father.

"What video?! What could he possibly have over you?!"

James pulled out his phone and started typing.

"No doubt he's posted it by now purely out of spite, let's see shall we?"

Cas peered over his fathers shoulder as the man searched.

"Ah. There it is. With links all over every major social media site, and your names attached. Here, I can't watch it again. It was scarring enough the first time."

James passed Castiel the phone and Cas brought it over to Dean where he pushed play. Dean felt the bile in his stomach churning as he watched himself bent over the desk he was now drinking from, Cas standing behind him and thrusting powerfully. It was night, and their office lights were on. The building across the way wasn't very far and Crowley had zoomed in, the sick bastard. Both their faces were clearly visible and identifiable. 

The video finished. It already had hundreds of thousands of views and shares. Dean couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed the waste paper bin and threw up in it, the scotch burning on its way back up. 

Dean heard Cas drop the phone on the desk. 

"There's nothing in company policy that says me and Dean cannot be in a relationship."

"No. There isn't. But when a video of the two of you fucking like rabbits in this building goes viral, it becomes a huge fucking problem!"

Dean felt Cas flinch back beside him. He managed to pull his head out of the basket to help Cas face down a furious and fuming James Novak. 

"Dad, whatever problems this brings, we can fix it!"

"No, you can't. The board was willing to put up with your liberal ideas as long as it benefitted the firm. They will not tolerate you turning this place into a homoerotic whore house. Pack your things. You'll be paid out a months salary, otherwise consider your contracts terminated. Castiel, use what you have wisely, because there will be no more money from me."

"You're cutting me off?!"

"Yes. You've made me and my life's work into a laughing stock. The work you were supposed to inherit. You've disappointed me Castiel. More so than even your brothers. Goodbye."

With that James Novak turned from his youngest son and left the building. Dean picked up his tumbler and hurled it at the wall, screaming his fury as the glass shattered. He calmed down a little when he saw Cas was damn near catatonic. 

"Meg!"

"Hey. I heard everything. I'm so sorry fellas."

"Yeah, thanks. Listen, can you call Gabriel, tell him to meet us at Cas' place in an hour."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks. And hey, I might need your help, would you mind-"

"Don't even have to ask Winchester. I'm out of a job now too after all."

"Pfft. He didn't fire you."

"He fired Cas. Who am I gonna be secretary for huh? Besides, no-one else here could handle me."

"Alright, once you've called Gabe, I need you to run down to storage and commandeer some boxes. How much of this stuff is Cas'?"

"All of it."

"Including the books?"

"Especially the books."

"Crap. Okay. Get a lot of boxes. Call Gabe later."

"On it."

Meg disappeared to the elevator and Dean gently guided Cas to the couch and sat him down, Dean knealt in front of him and stroked Cas' cheek with his thumb.

"It's gonna be okay Cas. I'll take care of you."

Dean started the job of clearing out their desks first, when Meg returned with a pile of strung together flat packs Dean grinned. 

"You're a goddess you know that."

"Obviously."

They packed the desk things away first, including Megs, then spent a good hour on the books, lugging them to the parking lot two at a time. When the Impala was filled to the brim, Dean asked Meg to stay with Cas while he took Cas' house keys and drove the first lot to his apartment. Dean let himself in, the desk clerk already well acquainted with him by then anyway. Dean was relieved beyond measure that Cas lived somewhere fancy that had the baggage carriers on wheels in the lobby. He managed to fit all the boxes in one trip and dropped them off in the apartment. He was soon driving back to get the rest when his phone rang. It was Meg.

"Dean! You need to get back here quick. Cas is out of it he's searching the boxes for the liquor and won't listen, it's like he can't even hear me."

"It's alright I already took all the bottles, just keep trying to get through to him okay I'll be there in two minutes."

"Okay, hurry."

Dean hung up and gunned it, breaking some kind of record for violating the most traffic laws in the smallest pocket of time. He ran from the elevator doors to the office. He found Meg standing by the door as Castiel looked through the boxes, confused and lost. Dean shook his shoulder carefully.

"Cas? Castiel? It's me, hey, it's Dean."

Cas looked up at Deans voice, staring at his face confused, like he was trying to figure out if he knew him.

"Dean? What have I done? What am I going to do? You're never... going to... forgive me..."

Cas had gripped Deans arm, his breathing was getting quicker and quicker. Cas sunk to the floor rasping for air, grabbing out for support. Dean called his name but Cas was too unfocused.

"Cas! Look at me! You're having a panic attack, you need to slow your breathing down okay, Cas? Can you hear me?"

"Crap. Dean what do we do?"

"We need to get him to hold his breath."

An idea suddenly occurred to Dean, he gripped Cas' face with both hands and kissed him fiercely. He felt Cas freeze, then after a moment he melted into the kiss and Dean felt the mans hands loosen their grip on his arms. Dean pulled away slowly and his eyes met Cas', they we're present and calm, his breathing normal.

"Cas? You okay?"

"I'm sorry. That's never happened before."

"It's okay. Not my first rodeo."

"Dean. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up. It's not your fault. Or mine. None of that matters now anyway. You're gonna sit back down on the couch with Meg, and I'm gonna get the rest of these boxes packed in the car okay?"

"Okay."

Dean squeezed his hand and carried on working, it was only another twenty minutes before the office was cleared and ready to go. 

"Meg, he's in no state to drive. I'm gonna take him in my car, you drive his and follow. I'll bring you back to get yours later."

"Sounds like a plan. Come on Clarence. Time to go home."

Dean used the handy baggage carriers again for the rest of their stuff, leading Cas and Meg to Cas' apartment. Meg let out a low whistle when she walked inside.

"Damn Clarence. I hope this place is in your name."

"It was a gift from my father, but yes it is in my name."

"Heya Cas, how about you go take a shower or something sweetheart. It's been a long day."

"Okay, that's probably a good idea."

Cas trudged off to the bathroom. Dean grabbed him a towel and some clean, comfortable clothes, setting them on the bathroom counter for him. Dean left him to his privacy and took Meg by the elbow, ushering them out the door.

"Come on, let's go get your car."

****

Cas stood under the water for so long he lost track of time. It was all his fault. His whole life, down the drain in a single afternoon because of one moment of weakness. The worst part was that it had ruined Deans life too. No company would hire him now. And if they did, the jock douchebags that ran those places would treat him like shit. Cas would know, he went to school with most of them. His fathers words swirled around and around in his head, making Cas' whole body feel heavy and immovable. He was woken from his depressive stupor by a knock at the door.

"Hey Cas? It's Dean. You okay in there?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Alright. Well, when you're ready to come out, we've got dinner."

Cas stayed under the water for another minute before his grumbling gut got the better of him. He shut the water off and got dressed, thankful for Deans thoughtfulness. He stepped from the bathroom and found a strange sight on his couch. Dean, Meg and Gabe were all sitting together, eating pizza and drinking beer, arguing over what to watch.

"Dr Sexy I call dibs!" Dean shouted, waving the remote over the shorter two.

"The Great British Bake Off is on asshole! Change it!"

"If you wanna watch it so bad go to Britain, Dean come on there's a horror movie marathon five channels back."

"What's going on?" Cas asked tentatively as he sat down next to Dean.

"Regrouping little bro. These guys told me everything, don't worry, I haven't seen the video, thank god."

"But, what the hell are we going to do?"

"Castiel, I know you've never been on your own, Dad's always held your hand so you would be too scared to do anything like this. He taught you co-dependance, we're here to help you unlearn it. We are going to eat pizza, drink beer, and watch The Great British Bake Off. And tomorrow we will start planning. For now, we celebrate your rise to internet porn fame, and your new found freedom to do whatever the fuck you like!"

Gabe raised his beer bottle and Meg joined him, Dean added his and they all looked to Cas, waiting for his choice. Cas took a deep breath, moved almost to tears by the support of the lovely idiots on his couch. He grabbed a bottle and cracked it open, clinking the other three.

"To freedom. And Dr. Sexy."

"Yes!" Dean shouted.

"Oh come on!" The other two wined.

"My TV, my choice."

And Cas actually laughed. He couldn't believe he was laughing on the worst day of his life, but he had friends. And Dean was holding his hand, smiling at him with something warm and genuine in his eyes, maybe he could get through this after all.

****

The next morning Dean cooked everyone breakfast, bacon and eggs, while Gabriel made a run for coffee. When he got back, Dean considered the guy, a little puzzled.

"Hey Gabe? Are you sure it's okay for you to be away from Sugars? We don't wanna leave you in the lurch dude."

"Where do you think I got your double black from big guy? I was checking in on Kevin and Alfie, they're doing fine, I can spend a lot more time away since the sweet section is booming, more staff and all that."

"Oh. Well, awesome. I don't know if I ever said congrats on all your success."

"Ha! You didn't have to idiot, half my business is you ordering apple pie anyway." 

They both laughed, and Meg decided the smell of coffee and bacon was too alluring, heaving herself off the couch to join the boys, Cas followed soon after. He had showered and dressed, he looked positively radiant as he weaved an arm around Deans waist from behind and kissed the back of his neck.

"Mmm sexy and a good cook, how did I get so lucky?"

Gabe and Meg cringed.

"Keep the domestic bliss on simmer for us will you boys? Gabriel might get jealous."

"Excuse you princess, I'm perfectly happy rocking that single life."

"Sure you are, that's why a man in his early thirties spends all his spare time with his little brother."

"Oh? And what do you spend all your spare time doing, Megan? Strangling puppies?"

"Take me out some time and I'll show you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

A weird silence fell over the group, Dean and Cas gaped at Gabriel and Meg, unsure of what exactly just happened. Dean was the first to break the awkwardness.

"Right... Well, breakfast is ready, I guess."

Over the breakfast table they tried coming up with ideas.

"So basically, you guys are pooped for finding work in any other company. Maybe you should do what I did, and start you own." Gabe suggested to Cas.

"But how? Even if we started our own PR place, nobody with any real money would go near us." 

"What if it wasn't a PR company?" Dean asked.

"What else would we do? Our qualifications and our skills are pretty narrow."

"Not really. Between us we have degrees in business, economics, etcetera, our skills are in customer service especially high class clients. And not to toot my own horn here Cas but we are really good at what we do. We just have to find a new niche."

"Okay, so our niche has to be something that involves wooing people with money to blow, and using that money to our profit."

They all sat in more silence as they contemplated what sort of business they could possibly build that would be any kind of success. They paced and mulled around the room. They used the bathroom, Meg went home to change and came back. Still no ideas. Lunch time rolled around and Gabriel piped up.

"Well, worse comes to worst you'd made a killing in the porn industry."

Dean sighed dejectedly, rubbing his temples with his fingers. The softness there took Dean by surprise. His hands had always been rough from his work at the garage. Now if only being a mechanic was a high class business proposition, they'd be set. Thinking about that made Dean think about his Baby, and Cas' Mustang. He flashed back to their first date in the diner when he was telling Cas about when he built the Impala, "I argued to Bobby that I didn't need to finish because I could restore a car from scratch and could do that for a career".

"Holy crap." 

"What? Dean? You got an idea?"

Dean looked Cas in those beautiful blue eyes.

"I know what we're gonna do."


	14. Invest In You

The four of them spent the next three days in Cas' apartment, having been swept away by Deans idea and becoming determined to make it a reality. They figured out that even if Cas pooled all his money, even selling the apartment and the Mustang, they would still need more, and Cas outright refused to let Dean touch the decent savings he had managed to accumulate during his time at Novak & Milton. 

"You need investors. People willing to throw their money at you for a fee." Meg said.

"Where the hell are we going to find any?" Dean was getting frustrated.

"I can help you there." Came a voice from the front door.

"Balthazar!" Cas jumped from the couch to hug his friend, Dean followed and shook his hand.

"What are you doing here? Surely your father won't allow you to associate with me anymore."

"Oh he tried darling. I promptly told him to go fuck himself and resigned with a giant middle finger. As it happens, I've been offered a better job anyway, it's basically what I do now but for much better people, and it's based in New York so I'll have plenty of opportunity to get up to all sorts of mischief. I actually need to leave for there later today, I just wanted to stop in and check on you." 

Balthazar grinned and Dean raised an eyebrow, impressed with the guys ability to just bounce back from something so life changing. 

"Thank you. And I'm happy for you Bal, really. Right now we could use a fresh pair of eyes. Me and Dean are trying to plan for own company, one that restores and services classic cars, we need some help getting started."

"Megs right, you need investors. I can't personally put my two cents in since I'm afraid I'll be just as cut off as you by this afternoon, but I can get you a foot in the door, literally."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"My new employers, they're having an investors ball next month. Its the perfect place to corner some big budget car enthusiasts and turn that charm up to eleven."

"Great, so we have a month to come up with an entire business plan?"

"That's the gist of it yes. The ball is in New York, I'll be there and I can help you work the room, but it'll be up to you to know exactly what you're going to do and how you're going to do it, these guys don't work with amateurs."

"Just get us the invite, we'll be there."

"Alright. Until then, I have a lot of packing to do and phone calls to make. Ta ta."

Balthazar left the building and Dean and Cas returned to the couch. 

"So Dean, you already have some customers who would be willing to come to you don't you? The ones who take their classics to Bobby's shop?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, but they're Bobby's customers, I can't take that business from him."

"But they're there for you, for your skills. What if Bobby invested? He's family and he'd be handing us customers, he could invest a small amount but have much bigger reward for the hand off."

"Yeah, he might agree to that. I could definitely ask him, but we need numbers. We need to figure out property, renovation, taxes, all that crap. And we have to do some research on who might be at that ball, figure out the motor heads before hand so we can seek them out instead wasting time stabbing in the dark."

"We have a month. We can do this Dean."

"Okay. I'm in. If you think we can pull this off, I'm all in."

Dean held Cas' hand as his ocean eyed boyfriend smiled back at him.

"Oh screw it. Me too."

"Meg?"

"Your victims at that ball will be more inclined to help out if you already have some big name investors on your docket. Put me down Clarence."

"Are you sure?"

"Might as well. But I ain't gonna be anybody's damn secretary anymore. I want in on the big stuff."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wait, Meg? You're rich?"

"What, couldn't tell Dean-o?"

"Well, no. I mean, you're you."

"My name is Meg Masters genius. As in Crowley & Masters. My sperm donor is Azazel Masters, the big wig dick downtown that loves nothing more than to swindle the little guy. That's why I got a job at Novak & Milton, they're rivals and I knew it'd piss him off. I even got a job as Cas' secretary because I am way too overqualified for that shit, and it drove him mad."

"So, why aren't you cut off like the others?"

"Because my money comes from my mother, who left my father years ago and married some Japanese tech billionaire."

"Oh. Well. Good job."

"Anyway. I'm gonna go home before my date."

"Wait what date?" Cas asked.

"The one Gabe promised me. Later boys."

Dean and Cas turned to Gabriel, who just stood and backed towards the door.

"As the lady says."

And he was gone too.

"Well that's gonna turn out well." Dean scoffed. Then before he could react he was being pressed into the couch with soft lips and roaming hands.

****

Cas loved his brother, and Meg, he really did, but goddamn he was happy to see them go. He had been craving Dean, and watching all the man was doing for him, to be supportive and keep him calm, only increased Castiels desire. The moment that door closed behind Gabriel Cas decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pounced on Dean, kissing his boyfriend fiercely, relishing the hard body beneath him and the soft sighs falling from the bitten lips. 

When Deans hand moved up Cas' thigh and groped his solid bulge Cas could take no more, he pushed Dean so he was sitting upright on the couch, then straddled his lap and plunged their tongues together again. Cas grinded their clothed erections together until he was pulling the deep rumbling moans from Deans chest that he was so addicted to, rolling his hips over and over. 

Dean soon took off his t-shirt, then Cas', running his hands over Cas' back as the man bit and sucked at his neck. When Cas started playing with one of Deans sensitive nipples Dean could apparently take no more because Cas was airborne, legs still wrapped around Deans waist Dean gripped his ass and stood up, carrying Cas to the bedroom, never breaking away from their kiss. It was the second hottest thing Cas had ever seen Dean do, second only to that scene with the Jaguar. Cas was leaking precum in his pants by the time Dean lay him down gently on the bed. 

Dean kissed down Cas' body, tasting every inch of his skin and making Cas squirm. He slipped his fingers over the edge of Cas' pants and boxers as he sucked lightly on the mans hips, he slowly inched the remaining clothing down and off completely, leaving Cas naked and starving for attention. Dean quickly slipped out of his own pants and underwear before running his hands up Cas' thighs, lifting them up to expose his boyfriends tight hole. Dean looked Cas in the eye and winked, smirking that smirk. Cas melted. 

Then a hot, wet tongue was lightly brushing over his entrance, Cas gasped for air and gripped the bed covers tightly, holding on for dear life as Dean made short work of his preparation. He lapped at Cas and skimmed his tongue around the entrance teasingly until Cas was begging for more, Dean obliged by dragging his tongue slowly up Cas' perineum, over his balls and up the throbbing vein on the underside of his weeping shaft. Cas watched him grip the base of his almost painful erection with one hand while the other had one finger circling his now soaking rim, Dean kept circling as he tongued the slit, sucking gently on the head and driving Cas insane. 

Finally, after an eternity, Dean sank his beautiful mouth down and took Cas all the way to where his hand rested, at the same time he pushed his finger inside Cas, and Cas cried out without restraint. Soon enough Dean added another finger, purposely just barely brushing Cas' prostate as Cas fucked himself both into Deans mouth and down on his fingers.

"Ah, Dean, oh I'm so close."

Dean sucked his way off Cas' cock and slowly slipped his fingers out. He grabbed a condom and lube from the bedside drawer and set himself up, wiping off his hands before returning to his place over Cas between his legs. Cas cupped the mans face and kissed him sweetly while he pushed inside. Cas gasped and shuddered at the feeling of being filled by Dean, watching the Adonis move and moan and sigh his name above him, muscles tensing and lust blown eyes pleading. Cas decided he could never get tired of that, he could never have someone else the way he had Dean and enjoy it half as much. 

Dean picked up his pace and started hitting Cas' sweet spot on every thrust, Cas grabbed Deans hair and held his gaze, forest green locked into electric blue until they were both coming together, Cas making a mess on his own chest, the sight and feel of it setting Dean off while he was buried deep inside. The two lay there together for a while, coming down from the high, tired and sated.

Cas let Dean take his hand and help him up, guiding him to the shower. They kissed lazily as they washed each other, soaking in the tenderness and gentle caresses. When they were dried off they slipped into some clean underwear and lay under the covers. It wasn't even midday yet, but the last few days had been exhausting, mentally and emotionally, and they were both worn out. Cas lay on his side and let Dean spoon in behind him, threading an arm over his waist to pull Cas in close. Cas fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

****

Gabriel sat across from Meg and watched her cut her steak. Those dark eyes framed by the full bouncing hair that could stare daggers into the soul had always scared Gabe in the most exciting ways, the way she handled that steak knife like she might actually be dangerous with it only exacerbated that excitement. Her sarcastic wit had caught him off guard a long time ago, when he had made the grave mistake of assuming she was like any other secretary and asked her to grab him a coffee while he waited for Cas at his office. She had asked him if he wanted a short white and if he wanted the cup or should she put it straight in the douche for his enema. Gabe had been enamoured ever since.

Finally, he had a date with the woman, and even though she was impossible to read, the fact she was here, her voluptuous curves outlined in a stunning black dress, was enough to give Gabriel hope she might want him too.

They shared little conversation over their meal, already knowing each other very well. Instead they sat at their window table, picking out people passing on the street and coming up with bawdy stories for where they were going, making fun of some terrible fashion choices and even spending half and hour ad libbing a fight between a couple across the road. They both ended up in fits of laughter, when the waiter came to ask them to keep it down because of complaints from other diners, Meg raised her eyebrows and her voice.

"Oh! Is our enjoyment bothering everybody! What ever will I do?! Oh! I know!"

Gabe would never forget the moment she climbed on the table on her hands and knees, reaching over to grab him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in to slam their lips together. She moaned pornographically loud before releasing him, climbing back down and slamming a couple of hundreds down on the table.

"We're going to go have very loud, very enjoyable sex now, have fun with your vanilla dates everybody!"

And Meg was sauntering out the door, hips swinging seductively. Gabe snapped out of it and ran after her.

"Well, can't ever go back there again." He commented as they walked down the street aimlessly.

"Steak was dry anyway."

"I'll bet your not."

"You would win that bet."

"God I love you."

"I know."

Meg smirked and turned a corner that led to a park. She directed Gabe to a large fountain that glowed in changing neon colours below the water, lighting up the night in the area. There was another couple there sitting on the bench that circled the fountain, they were being sweet and cuddly and it made Gabe's stomach drop that their night might be ruined by a lack of privacy. His worries were soon squashed however when he was being pushed to sit down on the bench and Meg lifted her dress so could strddle his lap. Her tongue was soon probing his mouth and those pornographic moans were slipping from her once again. The woman was intense, insane, and had no sense of shame. While that would turn off almost every guy available, Gabe couldn't get enough of it. 

Soon enough Meg slid her hands down and unbuckled Gabe pants, pushing him to lay back on the bench. He obeyed and let her get comfortable, vaguely registering the other couple making a run for it in the background. Gabe felt his already hard cock spring free and a condom taken from her the cup her bra expertly slipped on before it was guided into her tight, waiting heat. She was so wet he slipped in without struggle and he gripped her ass with both hands as she started to ride him. The neon lights illuminated her beautiful face rapt with pleasure as she rolled her hips up and down, all his dreams come true in one sexy, intelligent, smart ass, no fucks given, don't take shit from anyone woman in a black dress. She rode him harder and harder until they were both screaming each others names into the night air and coming together. 

When they came down from the high, Meg climbed off and straightened her dress.

"I'll see you around sweet cheeks."

She winked and walked away down the cobbled path to the street, where she jumped into a parked car and drove away. Holy crap she had planned this. Gabe heard sirens in the distance and worried that the other couple might have dubbed them in for public indecency, he quickly tied off the condom and dropped it into the nearest bin, tucking himself away and jogging back to his own car outside the restaurant just as flashing blue and red lights pulled up where Meg had been parked. That woman would be the death of him, and it would be worth every minute.


	15. A New York Gala

A week later and Dean and Cas worked tirelessly. They searched properties and design plans, received a list of guests from Balthazar and left it to Meg to dig around on them. They shuffled their finances before talking to Bobby, when they told him the kind of return he would be expecting he was more than happy to hand off his classics customers.

"Oh hell boy, they're a pain in my ass anyway." 

Dean knew it was a lot more than that, especially when he told Bobby about him and Cas.

"Well it's about damn time. You've been pining long enough, just make sure you bring him to the next family cook out."

Dean hugged his surrogate father tightly before he and Cas took off again.

Ten days after he was fired, Dean and Cas were heading to Dean's apartment after a particularly successful meeting with a real estate agent when they saw the eviction notice taped to his front door.

"Well. Guess that was only a matter of time."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas."

"It's funny, the timing. I... I had something made for you."

"Aw Cas you gonna bedeck me in diamonds now? Come on man you know we gotta save our money."

"No, nothing like that. In fact, it was quite cheap."

Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out a key, it was hanging from a key ring with a tiny replica of the Impala.

"Cas?"

"It's to my apartment. You can still find your own place if you want, but I want you to feel welcome to make yourself at home any time."

Dean took the key ring and studied it with unshed tears. He looked up at the nervous face of his boyfriend, unbelieving of his luck.

"I would like to make it our home Cas."

"Really?"

"Yes of course dumbass!"

They both laughed as Dean pulled Cas in for a heated and affectionate kiss.

"Come on, we've still got all day, let's get my shit packed up so we don't have to try and sort through this paperwork without a coffee table."

Cas laughed, Deans heart stopped. They moved his stuff out that day, packing his minimal belongings in both cars and fitting it all in one trip. Dean left his keys and $100 for a cleaner with the landlord, saying goodbye to his shoebox forever. 

****

By the time the weekend for the big ball was approaching, they were as ready as they were ever going to be. Gabriel was even going to help out, he was the best at the game after all. They decided not to arrive as a group, Cas would go with Gabe as families often did, Dean would go with Meg as her date. They would work the room seperately and in pairs, switching up every now and then to keep things fresh. 

The flight to New York was awful, Dean white knuckled the entire way, and Cas was useless to consul him. Who knew big brave Winchester was scared of flying? Balthazar set them up in two separate hotel rooms, his treat, but they got themselves ready in the pairs they were leaving as so there would be no unnecessary waiting around. Cas raised his eyebrows when he saw the black pants, red jacket tux with a black shirt and bowtie Gabe was sporting, not everyone could pull something like that off, but somehow Gabe managed. Cas was in a slim and sleek tuxedo with black pants, a cobalt blue jacket that had black peeking lapels with a white shirt and black bowtie. Gabe let out a low whistle when Cas stepped from the bathroom, he had given up on his hair, the thing was still untamabale.

"Damn! We are looking good bro."

"I hope so. A lot is riding on tonight being a success."

"We'll do fine. Remember what you told me that night in the bar? You put on that potential client mask and you're unstoppable. And hey, it got you Dean didn't it?"

Cas laughed.

"Yes, yes it did."

The brothers got into a taxi headed for the gala, Cas text Dean to let them know they were off.

Dean- awesome I'll see you there. just waiting on meg.

Cas and Gabe took the room in quickly, it was splendid and glowing and filled with finely bedecked business men and women and their dates as well as a few celebrities and jobless heirs. Cas had never been the socialite type, but he had been to a few of these things and knew that the night always started and ended at the bar. Luckily it was close to the door so he and Gabe made a break for it. 

It took the bartender fifteen minutes to get to them, despite the fact there was champagne being served around the room so the bar was scarce anyway. Cas couldn't help but think Dean would have been much better at the job. Just when he was finally lifting his scotch on the rocks to his lips his phone dinged.

Dean- we're here. this place is insane. where are you?

Cas- at the bar. go left from the door towards the small chandelier.

Cas put his phone away and scanned the room towards the door, keeping an eye out for Dean. When he saw him, Castiels legs went numb. The noise and the bustle faded away, and all he saw was Dean. He was wearing the traditional black tux, white shirt, black bowtie combo Balthazar had made him buy when he started working for Cas. This was his first chance to wear it, and it had indeed been tailored to him. It showed off his broad shoulders and thick arms, clinging to his muscled chest and tightening around his slim waist. The pants hugged him in all the right places, and Cas imagined the view from behind. He had trimmed his facial hair down to a stylish stubble and tidied the edges, his shoes were newly polished and his hair parted and slicked like something from the 1940's. The sharp lines of his jacket parodied his chiseled jaw and high cheekbones, somehow making them stand out even more. His chartreuse eyes shined and Cas didn't even realise Dean was right in front of him until he touched Cas' arm.

"Cas? You okay sweetheart?"

"Dean. You look... magnificent."

Dean blushed, the sweet gesture only making Cas melt more.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing about you."

The two smiled at each other warmly, so much said between them that wasn't out loud.

They turned to Meg and Gabriel who were waiting for them to come back down to earth.

"Well now that that's done with, let's get to work shall we?" Meg asked.

Dean cleared his throat and pulled away from Cas, taking Megs arm and letting her guide him through the room. Gabe clapped Cas on the shoulder.

"Come on bro, we got assholes to charm."

And Cas gripped his drink, following his brother into the crowd, feeling all the colder for not having Dean beside him.

****

Meg had taken her sweet time getting ready, threatening to slap Dean if he didn't calm down and be patient. He was nervous as hell, and glad he was with someone as confident and experienced in this sort of thing as Meg, even if she was scary. She had emerged from the bathroom with her wild curls smoothed down into ringlets that draped over one shoulder, her smokey makeup perfect, her blood red dress elegant and classy while showing all her curves. Gabe was going to lose his mind. 

When Dean saw Cas in his body hugging tux that had clearly been made for him, the blue making his eyes pop from across the room, he almost tripped, an arm around Meg the only thing keeping him moving forward instead standing still in that moment forever. When Cas appeared to be in the same state of trance, a nudge from Meg had snapped Dean out of it and he touched Cas' arm to wake him up too. 

Too soon he was being dragged away from the messy waves of hair and shades of blue that would make the ocean jealous. When Gabe and Cas were out of sight, Meg shoved a champagne flute in his hand and led him smoothly into a group of talking attendees, one of which Dean recognised as one of the car enthusiasts Meg had dug up and showed them a profile on. Dean scrambled through his reverie and his nerves to remember everything he could about the guy. Time to work.

Three hours later and the group rendezvoused at the bar. Cas and Dean had each gotten enthusiastic interest from one real estate mogul and one phone company CEO. Gabe had one state congressman in the bag until the douchebag suggested a night with Meg be a part of the deal and groped her ass. He left the party quickly with a drink down the front of his pants and a black eye.  
They met when all the people from their profiling had been thoroughly worked over, standing at the bar and each nursing neat whiskeys, slightly disappointed by their outcome.

"Two people isn't enough." Cas sighed, dejected.

"No, but maybe four will be." A strange voice said behind them. 

They all turned and Dean was confused by the look of complete shock on both Cas and Gabe's faces. He could tell Meg was equally lost. The two men before them were handsome, dapper, and clearly loaded. They were both oddly familiar, the one who spoke smiled at Cas like they knew each other. 

"When we heard you were both coming, as independant businessmen and not under Novak and Milton, we dug around, found out what happened. We wanted to come and see you both. It's been far too long."

"Yeah, because you left." 

Gabriel hissed out. Dean had never seen the little man so unbalanced before, it was like he wanted to punch the new guy and hug him at the same time. 

"We were hoping, now that things are different, we can get to know each other again. We want to be a part of your lives, boys. And we'll start, by investing in Cas' business idea. We talked to the phone guy you roped in, nice work by the way, and we want in too." The second stranger spoke this time.

"If you think you can buy your way back into our lives-" Cas was shaken, it put Dean on edge and made him instantly defensive, he grabbed Cas' hand and held it.

"That's not what we're doing." The first stranger interceded. 

"We just want our family back. If you are willing to accept us without company involvement that's fine, if you just want the investment, but don't want us, that's fine too. One is not conditional on the other. Remember Castiel, it was dad who forced us out. All this time we thought you were his perfect little soldier, but now... I can see we were wrong. I'm sorry."

The guy eyed his hand intertwined with Cas'. Suddenly Dean realised where he recognised them from, the first man who looked so much like Cas and his father with his dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and the second stranger who had Gabriels blonde locks, light eyes and mischeivous smile. 

"Michael." Dean breathed.

"Yes, that's right. This is my brother Lucas. You must be Dean Winchester."

"One and only."

"Well I'll tell you what, here's my card. Put our names down because we truly want to help. If you want to get dinner and catch up while you're all still in the city, call, it'll be our treat. It was nice seeing you boys, really. We missed you." 

They smiled at their younger brothers once more, nothing but genuine sadness in their eyes as they left the party. 

****

Back at the hotel, Meg and Dean stood to the side drinking from the minibar while they were all gathered in Cas and Deans room, Cas was arguing with Gabe on whether or not to accept the dinner invitation from their long lost brothers.

"Cas, I just think we should give them a chance."

"Why? They abandoned us. We don't owe them anything!"

"That's where you're wrong."

"Oh really? How so?"

"Think about it little bro, would you have ever had the courage to sneak around with Dean behind dads back if you hadn't already seen me give him a big fat middle finger? Hm?"

"Well... I'm not sure..."

"Short answer, no. Because I humanised him for you didn't I? Well who do you think humanised him for me?" 

"I..."

"That's right. It was Mikey and Luke and you know what? I want to thank them for that. Because yeah they took off, but if there's anyone on the planet who should understand how good that would have felt, and how much balls it would've taken to do, it's us. We were lucky, I got to stay in contact with you. They had to leave us behind. Would you really have asked them to stay and be miserable and grow hateful just so you could see them around the office?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then why are you so angry that they didn't? Try and see it from their perspective Cas, okay, they had dreams, dad was trying to force those dreams away, they saw two more boys who were exactly what dad needed, talent and brains and obedience, so they decided to leg it. I honestly believe them when they say they never expected either of us to get out, that we even wanted out. At the very least, they are our brothers, they're family, and they deserve a chance. Think about it, let me know in the morning."

Meg was already waiting at the door when Gabe turned and left with her, leaving Cas alone with Dean. Cas went to join him at the minibar and made to open a single of whiskey for himself before Dean snatched it away, waggling his finger.

"Uh ah ahh. Only socially, remember, that's what Cole says. No drinking when the urge is driven by stress."

Cas sighed, slightly annoyed but knowing Dean was right. He couldn't stay mad anyway when his boyfriend still looked like the god of movie stars.

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry."

"It's okay, it's what I'm here for. You looked stunning tonight by the way."

Dean moved in to circle his arms around Cas' waist, kissing him sweetly on the forehead.

"Me? Dean you were easily the most beautiful person there, and unlike most of them you didn't need dozens of surgeries to achieve it. I think you made half the room jealous that your natural genes surpassed their thousands of dollars of treatments."

"Hmmm, and the other half?"

Dean smirked, Cas melted.

"They were jealous of me, because I get to do this."

And Cas pulled Dean in by the lapels, kissing him deeply and pulling that deep groan from his chest. Cas slid Deans jacket off his shoulders, pulling his bowtie free and working on his shirt buttons as he walked Dean backwards towards the bathroom, never releasing his lips. When Deans shirt was on the floor Cas broke the kiss to take in his boyfriends body, biting his bottom lip in appreciation. 

"Pants. Now."

Dean did as he was told while Cas got the shower water running, then stepped back to let Dean under the spray. When Cas didn't make a move to undress, Dean got confused.

"Sweetheart? You gonna just stand there all night?"

"That's up to you. I'm going to watch you wash yourself. And then you are going to open yourself up for me. The more I enjoy the show, the more I take off."

Cas watched Deans eyes bulge with excitement. He grinned lopsidedly as he poured liquid soap from the tiny hotel bottle into his palm, then rubbed his hands together. He started at his shoulders and slowly lathered his arms, flexing from every possible angle. Cas took off his bowtie. 

Dean moved on to his chest and abs, reaching around the back of his neck so the suds washed down his body, Cas took off his jacket.

Dean poured some shampoo in his hand next, lathering his hair and tipping his head back under the water, exposing everything to Cas wet and glistening. Cas took off his shirt. 

Spurred on by seeing Cas half way there Dean returned to the soap and turned around, bending down to wash his legs and private area. Deans perfect ass drove Cas mad, his pants hit the floor. 

Dean turned around and held out a hand, without words Cas grabbed the bottle of lube on the bathroom sink and handed it over. Dean turned his back once again and braced one hand against the shower wall, bending over pornographically and slipping a lubed up finger inside himself. Cas' boxers were gone.

Cas stood at the open door, his erection throbbing painfully while he watched Dean turn one finger into two, sighing and breathing heavily as he opened himself up. All at once, Cas couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the lube from the shower shelf, Dean was so distracted he didn't even notice. Cas lubed himself and stepped under the water, caressing Deans hips gently to let him know he was there, Dean pulled out his fingers and waited. Cas lined himself up and sank in. He pushed until he was fully sheathed, Dean braced himself against the wall, but that's not what Cas was after. He pulled out and rolled his hips back in, carefully, tenderly, over and over until they were both panting and needy. 

"Oh god Cas, touch me sweetheart please."

Cas obliged, reaching one hand around to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Dean to come undone, to call Cas' name breathlessly as he painted the shower wall. As usual, he set Cas off who spilled inside his boyfriends tight, pulsing heat.

They cleaned off in the shower together, trading lazy kisses and warm touches. When they were dried off and in bed, Dean lay on his back and pulled Cas in under his arm, Cas rested his head on Deans chest and tangled their legs together. 

"Hey Cas? Was it just me or did that feel a bit different?"

"How so?"

"I don't know... better, but I'm not sure how."

"That'll be because it was the first time we haven't used a condom."

"What?"

"I thought I'd surprise you, our test results came back and we're both clean."

"Huh, awesome."

"Dean, I want to ask what you think I should do, about my brothers."

"Well we need the investment no matter what."

"Yes I know. And for the sake of our livlihoods I'm willing to suck up my pride and accept that, but I mean with our personal relationship. I can't decide if I should go to dinner."

"That's not my call to make Cas."

"I know. But I value your opinion, and your honesty."

"I have no way of knowing what it was like in your home. I can't speak for Michael or Lucas."

"But you are a big brother. One who did everything to look after your little brother."

"That was a completely different situation Cas. No matter what Mike and Luke did, you and Gabe would always have what you needed, happiness would come down to you and your decisions. Me and Sammy had to survive. You never had to worry about getting food on the table, or keeping the lights on, or if tonight was the night dad would snap and take a swing. Who knows, maybe if the stakes had been that high, they would've stayed for you. Maybe if I was in their shoes, I would've done the same thing they did. Nobody can know, and there's no point asking what if. What matters is now. You can either decide you can't trust them anymore and shut them out, or you can take a leap of faith and give it a shot. Either way, just remember I won't judge you for anything, and I'll support whatever you want to do."

"I think I should go."

"Alright then. Do you want me to come or do you need to do it on your own?"

"Come. Please. I'll need you there."

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and they snuggled in to sleep.


	16. Twisting Trees

Dinner wasn't at some fancy five star restaurant like Cas expected, it was a steak house with regular families and couples out for a Saturday night treat. When they were all seated and were waiting on their drinks to arrive, Cas expressed as much to Michael.

"I have to say, this place wasn't what I expected."

"Do you not like it?"

"No, I actually prefer places like this. I didn't think you did."

"We felt like if we took you to any place with a French chef you would think I was treating you like a client, trying to woo you. We wanted to come here because this is the kind of place families come."

"Well, it's nice. Thank you."

There was an awkward silence for a beat before Lucas addressed Meg.

"So, what do you do Meg?"

"Whatever I want." Gabriel grinned at his girlfriends sass, never one to disappoint.

"We caught your handy work with that politician at the ball, nicely done."

"He got off easy. Must be Gabe's bad influence turning me soft."

Everyone laughed, and just like that Meg had melted the tension and put everyone at ease, falling into conversation like they had never been apart. Michael explained how when they were in college he realised how much he loved film, and Lucas his writing. When a faux script they had written together accidentally got emailed all around campus, they were approached by one of their classmates who was the daughter of a movie producer. She had showed it to her dad who loved it, and said they should really try for a career in film. It was the nail in the coffin that was years of accumulating ideas for the twins. 

When they went home the Christmas after they finished college, Lucas told their dad what they wanted to do. That was when he made Michael choose, and the two left. Mike admitted it was a tough decision, but he knew the other two would be cared for, and they seemed happy where they were. They moved to L.A where the girl from campus lived and put the idea to her father to actually make the movie. He said it was possible, if they could bring enough big budget producers into the fold, convince the production companies it was worth while. Lucas and Michael sank everything they had learned from their father in their venture, even all their own remaining money as contributors. Everything they had rode on the success of that one movie. And it worked. Eight years later they were joint heads of their own company, Archangel Productions. 

"But, even with the success of the first movie, how did you manage to get an entire production company off the ground in eight years?" Gabe asked.

"The movie became part of a franchise, and although we are still only a small contributor in the list of big name producers, the franchise gets so much revenue we have more profit than we know what to do with." Lucas explained.

"Really? It's that big? What the hell is the franchise?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You might have heard of it. Marvel's Avengers."

The other four dropped their forks and gaped at the twins.

"Are you freaking kidding me? What movie was the original script?"

"It was Captain America, they had no plans for a cap movie after Iron Man. We changed their minds and gave them the idea for an extended universe."

"Huh. I remember you used to have Captain America comics." Cas said to Michael.

"Yes. We wrote the script for you Cas."

"What?"

"We wrote the script as a gift for you, something new to read, we thought you'd like it. Luke was trying to email it to you when he accidentally sent it around campus instead."

"Best mistake I ever made."

"Cas? You liked Cap?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Yes, I used to sneak into Michaels room and steal his issues to read."

"Yeah, that's how we figured out he was gay." Michael laughed.

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"My comics were under my bed right next to a stack of Busty Asian Beauty's, Cas never even looked twice at the skin mags but always seemed to favour that one issue where Cap has his shirt off most of the time."

"Wow sweetheart, you do have a type." Cas blushed and everyone laughed. 

"So, what about your lives? I just realised I might have nieces and nephews running around I don't know about. If I'm missing out on crucial years of prank training I'm gonna be pissed." Gabe joked.

"You remember the producers daughter I mentioned?" Michael asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, I married her. We have no children, ah, we can't. But we're very happy."

"Congratulations. I'm glad for you. I'm only sorry we couldn't be at your wedding."

"Ha! Don't be, Hannah hates the spotlight so we eloped, our wedding was an Elvis impersonator in Vegas and Luke getting black out drunk."

"And what about you Luke?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, Luke. What about your love life?" 

Mike plastered on a shit eating grin like there was some inside joke there. Luke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am happily single, thank you."

"Lies." Mike mumbled.

"Not lies."

"All lies. Not happy and not single."

"Ruby and I are not together."

"I wish that were true, then you might stop waiting around for her to call and actually go meet someone."

"I do not-"

"Yes you do."

Luke huffed and took a long gulp of his drink, clearly this Ruby chick had Luke on a leash, probably some kind of on/off relationship that Mike was all too honest about.

The rest of the night went smoothly, everyone having a good time to go with their good food. Mike had assured them they knew plenty of people in L.A with garages full of classic cars, and they would have them shipped across the world if it meant getting them serviced properly, Deans name would be circled around all of them. The cheque came around ten o'clock, and Mike paid. The twins said goodbye at the entrance, citing an early flight in the morning. Cas hugged his brothers, glad he had taken that leap of faith. He felt like things were starting to fall into place.

The remaining four piled into a taxi back to the motel, Gabe dragging Meg inside quickly. Dean stood back outside the entrance while Cas got ahead of him.

"Dean? You okay?"

Cas was waiting with the door open.

"Yeah, yeah it's just. I mean, it's Saturday night, and this is New York. Don't you feel like it's kind of a waste to just go back to the room?"

"Hmm. Good point. Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Something new."

**** 

"You know Cas, I said something new as in something I haven't done a thousand times when I was a kid."

Dean grumbled half way up a massive twisting tree.

"Stop whining and trust me, I used to live here remember." 

Dean kept grumbling but did it under it his breath as he heaved himself up to the next branch. He knew he was stronger than Cas, so it was a special blow to his pride that the guy scaled the damn tree like a cat. When he finally caught up, Cas was perched happily on a very thick branch, another one twisted along beside it but slightly higher, creating a kind of seat and allowing them both to sit safely. Dean settled in and took in the view Cas was admiring. It was certainly worth the climb. From their spot, they could see over the Hudson, and all the lights of the city beyond reflected in it. There were still several people walking along the banks, it was indeed a city that didn't sleep. 

"Wow. Cas its beautiful."

"Best view in the city."

"I thought that was from the Empire State?"

"That's closed at night, and there are lines and fees and rules and crowds. Up here it's totally peaceful."

Dean tore his eyes away from the city to look at his boyfriend. He was more at peace than Dean had ever seen him. A resting smile was sitting perfectly on his face, a face so beautiful it belied the strong, brilliant, kind man underneath.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"I love you."

Dean watched Cas' smile spread into something much wider and happier before he turned to look Dean in the eye.

"I love you too." 

They stayed in the tree for hours, occasionally talking but mostly just enjoying being together in peace. When it got too cold for their light dinner jackets, they climbed down and taxi'd back to the hotel. Neither tried anything, they simply undressed and cuddled in bed like they always did before falling asleep.

The next morning, Dean grumbled awake much earlier than he planned to when his phone ringing brought him out of his dream about hunting vampires. He answered it without checking the ID or even opening his eyes at all.

"Hello?"

"Dean! Hey good news."

"Sammy? Hey what's up?"

"I'm doing so well on my papers this semester I have the whole next week off, I'm coming home for a whole week!"

"What?! Dude that's awesome! When are you coming?"

"My flight is today, I'll arrive about midday."

"Oh crap."

"Dean? What is it? Is... is that not okay?"

"No, no it's fine, it's just, I'm in New York right now, we were coming home this afternoon anyway I'll just move our flight forward."

"Wow really? What're you doing in New York? And I don't want to be a bother, I can stay with Bobby or something until you get back."

"Hey no way, it's been way too long I don't want to miss a minute of it. We'll move our flight forward and meet you at the airport okay. I'll explain everything else there."

"Okay, thanks Dean, see you soon."

"Okay bye."

Dean hung up and immediately dialed the airline. When he had sorted his and Cas' flights, he called Gabe and explained why he and Cas were leaving early, but Gabe and Meg were still on the original flight. Then Dean realised in order to catch their new flight they had an hour to be at the airport.

"Cas! Cas wake up!”

"Mmmmmhmmrph." 

"Sweetheart come on, we're gonna be late for our flight we gotta go."

"What?"

Cas grumbled as he started to come to.

"It can't be that late surely."

"It's not, I moved our flight forward, I'll tell you why later but right now we gotta get up, come on." 

Cas hauled himself out of bed and to the bathroom where he splashed some water in his face and brushed his teeth. He ran his fingers through his hair to untangle it and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with some runners. As he got ready Dean ran around picking things up around the room, when Cas was ready Dean went through the same routine Cas had while Cas finished packing. When they were ready and had everything they owned safely zipped away they checked out downstairs and called a cab to the airport.

"So, care to tell me what the rush is about?"

"Sammy called this morning. He's got an unexpected week off, so he's coming to visit, his plane arrives at midday, so I wanted to catch him."

"Ah. That makes sense. We'll have to stock up the kitchen then."

"You mean, you wouldn't mind of he stayed with us?"

"Only if he wants to, I expect he might want to stay at Bobby's but our home is open whenever he wants to stay."

Dean couldn't believe how amazing Cas was. He didn't even have to ask, it was never a question for Cas. Sam was Deans brother, therefore he was welcome, it was that simple. Dean leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"You're amazing and I love you."

"You're turning into a sap." Cas laughed.

"You're right, I'll have to spend some time under Baby's hood to get my manhood back." 

Cas laughed again and Dean melted. The flight home was just as bad as the first time, and then they had to spend an hour waiting at the airport for Sam to land. When he came through the gate it was all hugs and smiles, Dean somewhat nervously introducing his baby brother to his boyfriend for the first time.

"Sammy, this is Castiel, Cas, Sam."

Dean could tell Sam's massive height and his puppy like attitude took Cas by suprise, it did to everyone. He smashed the smaller man in a bear like hug.

"Cas! It's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Yes, likewise."

The three picked up their gear and got a taxi back to Cas and Deans. Dean unlocked the door while talking about ordering pizza for lunch. Dean walked in first, his hand still on the edge of the door when he froze. A tall, thin man with a face like a rat and a gun in his hand was standing in the living room staring at him, sneering with yellow teeth.

"Well well. Home early after all."

Cas and Sam had gone quiet, Dean felt Sam try to push passed him but Dean just tightened his hold on the door, planting himself where he was in front of the others protectively. 

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" Dean asked as calmly as he could.

"Pfft. Like I'm gonna tell you that."

The guy raised his gun and fired.


	17. Hospital Food

Cas jumped at the sound of the gunshot, but in the wake of the bang, everything was quiet and still, waiting to figure out what happened. Then, almost in slow motion, Dean, standing in front of him, sank to his knees. His hands clutched his left side, and Cas saw blood drip to the hard wooden floor. He was vaguely aware of Sam shouting, of the gunman approaching. It was all white noise until another shot rang out, the shooter having decided he'd rather not have Sam running after him and put a bullet in his leg. Cas snapped out of his shock to see Sam hit the floor, Dean started falling backwards so Cas dropped down to catch him. 

The gunman took the opportunity and bolted. Cas pulled out his phone and dialled 911, telling the woman on the line their address for the ambulance. She was telling Cas not to hang up, but he put the phone down anyway to rip a t-shirt out of his dropped suitcase and use it to put pressure on Deans wound, craddling the man who had blood soaking through his clothes, coating his hands. He was panting in pain and Cas knew he would pass out soon, that if Dean didn't survive this would be the last time he'd get to see life in those green eyes.

"Dean, just hold on okay, help is on it's way, just keep breathing baby, you're gonna be fine."

"Cas."

"Don't try to talk, just breath, just hang on."

"Sweetheart, I- I lo- ve y- ou."

Deans eyes closed, Cas shook his shoulders.

"Dean? DEAN!"

"Cas, check his pulse." 

Sam said through gritted teeth, he had tied his own belt around his leg as a tournequet and was panting heavily in pain, blood soaking his jeans at an alarming rate, though Cas suspected the tears streaming down his face weren't for himself. Cas pressed two fingers to Deans pulse point, it throbbed beneath his touch and Cas let out a breath of relief. 

"He's alive, and he's breathing. We just gotta keep it that way."

"Good, that's good..."

"Sam? No, SAM!"

Sam passed out and Cas kept pressure on Deans wound while he tore out another shirt and pressed it to Sam's. He constantly checked and rechecked their pulses and breathing until the ambulance finally showed. He let them take Dean and Sam away, climbing in the ambulance with them. At the hospital Cas could only watch on, hopeless while they were both taken away to the ER, and a nurse told Cas to wait outside the surgery door. Cas stood there, staring at the door, still not caught up with what exactly had happened. After several minutes of shock induced paralysis a different nurse approached him.

"Excuse me sir, you look like you need some help."

The woman was only half Castiels height, and had the kindest eyes and sweetest voice of anyone he'd ever met. 

"It's not me, it's..."

"You have a loved one in there. I understand. But there's nothing more you can do, you gotta trust the doctors will do everything they can. For now, let's take care of you."

She held Cas' wrist gently and held it out so he would notice his hands covered in blood, more red staining his clothes. 

"Okay. You're probably right. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm nurse Moseley dear, but you can call me Missouri."

Cas let Missouri guide him to a wash room where he scrubbed himself clean and changed into a set of scrubs she gave him, throwing his clothes in the trash. 

"Now let's get some food in you, then we'll fill out the paperwork."

Cas followed her again to the cafeteria where he bought some sandwiches and a coffee, taking them back to the waiting room outside Deans surgery. Cas ate and drank on autopilot while he filled out the paperwork for Dean, but he didn't know enough about Sam to do his. That's when he realised, in his shock, he hadn't called anyone. He needed to call Bobby. 

"Heya Cas what can I do you for?"

"Bobby, there's been an incident. You need to come to the hospital."

"Crap. Be right there."

The old man hung up and Cas was left waiting once again. It felt like no time at all before Bobby was standing in front of Cas, brow furrowed with worry, asking what happened.

"We met Sam at the airport, and went back to the apartment. There was a man there, I don't know who or why. He shot Dean, then I think Sam tried to stop him getting away, he shot Sam. There was so much blood..."

Bobby sat next to Cas, he didn't say anything, just placed a hand on Cas' knee and sat there, staring at the doors like Cas was.

Two hours later Cas' phone rang in his pocket, he answered.

"Gabe, nows not a good time."

"Ha! Why? You and the Winchesters hit a strip club or something? Cause I'm down to join."

"No, there... was an incident. Dean and Sam have been shot. They're in surgery right now."

There was silence on the other end for a beat.

"I'm on my way."

The phone went dead and Cas put it away.

"Bobby, shouldn't we call Ellen? Or Jo or Charlie?"

"Not yet. We wait for a verdict before we put more people through the wait."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right."

Gabriel soon appeared flustered and puffing, Cas stood as he approached and was swept up in a strangling hug.

"God I'm so glad you're okay. You really scared me there bro. How're the boys?"

"We don't know yet. They're still in there."

"Okay, I'll go get you guys some coffee, be right back."

Gabriel jogged away down the hall and around the corner.

"That's a good brother you got there."

"Yeah, he's the best." 

Thirty minutes later a police officer approached them with a note pad and a pen at the ready.

"Castiel Novak?"

"Yes, that's me."

"We got a report that you made a 911 call about a gunman who shot Sam and Dean Winchester, is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right. They're in that room right now."

"I see. I know this is hard, but the sooner we act the more likely we'll be able to catch the guy. Can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"Me and Dean were in New York, we were supposed to fly back this afternoon but Dean got a call from Sam early this morning that he was coming home for a last minute holiday, and he would be landing here around midday. We changed our flights so we got in earlier and met him there. We got back to the apartment, there was a man there with a gun. He shot Dean, then I think Sam tried to stop him running, he shot Sam. Then he was gone."

"And that's when you called 911?"

"Yes."

"As exact as you can remember, what time did the attack happen?"

"Um, just passed two I think."

"And can you describe this man at all? Any details will help."

"He was tall, six foot two maybe. He was thin, wiry, had a rat like face, his teeth were yellow, his hair was dark, shoulder length. He was wearing slacks and a pale blue shirt, both looked like they hadn't been washed. I remember when he ran passed he smelled like a dumpster."

"Any other details, did he say anything?"

"Yeah... yeah he said, home early after all."

"So the attacker knew when your original flight was, did you tell many people, post it on social media maybe?"

"No, no our friends knew we were coming back today but the four of us on the flight were the only ones who knew the time."

"There were four of you?"

"Yes, we all took the trip together. Myself, Dean, my brother Gabriel Novak here, and his girlfriend Meg."

"And what's Meg's last name?"

"Masters. I don't see the relevance though, Meg is a good friend she wouldn't bother trying to rob me."

"We're just getting all the information Mr. Novak, no need to worry. I do have to ask though if you or either of the Winchesters have any enemies, someone who might want to hurt you."

"Sam and Dean, no. They're good guys, the best, everyone loves them. I've been in some rough, nasty business when I worked for my father I'm sure I have made some enemies. Anyone specific who might do something this drastic? I honestly couldn't say."

"Thank you for your time Mr. Novak, here's my card if you think of anything else, let us know. Until then, we'll contact you when we need you."

Another hour passed before a dark haired woman in scrubs came from the room to address them, all three leaped to attention.

"Hello, are you family?"

"Yes." Bobby answered simply.

"I'm one of the surgeons who worked on the boys and I'm happy to tell you they're both alive. It was a near thing with the leg wound, the bullet pierced the artery, but we managed to get it patched up in time. The other one destroyed the left kidney, we had to remove it but, he's a healthy young man with a kidney to spare so he should make a full recovery."

Bobby let out a long breath, resting his hands on his knees. 

"When can we see them?" Cas asked.

"I've just finished stitching them up so they'll be under for another 24 hours before we let them come to, we'll do some basic checks then knock them back out with some pain meds. Trust me, they'll need it. And they'll need to stay for observation for a week before they can go home, granted everything goes smoothly, but it will take at least a couple of months for them to get back on their feet."

Gabe held his hand out to shake the surgeons.

"Thank so much doctor...?"

"Tessa. Tessa Lambert."

"Thank you Tessa."

The doctor walked away, no doubt to save someone else's life. Gabe looked at his brother, that's when Cas finally broke. He fell into Gabe's arms and sobbed and sobbed, not unlike the day Gabe forced him to see a therapist. Gabriel just held him there until Cas was done.

"Come on bro, you're coming to stay with me."

Gabe drove Cas to his place, bringing his own things inside from the trunk of his car. Cas tried his best to hide the fact he flinched when Gabriel opened the door to his apartment. 

"Right, go shower, watch TV, whatever. I'm gonna be gone for a couple of hours but Meg will be here any minute to keep you company. I'll bring dinner okay. Cas?"

Cas looked to his big brother.

"They're alive. Everything is gonna be okay."

Cas nodded numbly and Gabe left. Cas noticed he was still in scrubs, they were getting uncomfortable so a shower was probably the way to go, thankful not for the first time that he always had spare necessities at Gabe's. When he was showered and dressed he walked out to find Meg on the couch with a bag of Dorito's watching Amityville Horror. He sat next to her and shoved a hand in the bag without a word.

"Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we watch something with less blood please?"

"Sure thing Clarence."

Meg changed the channel to a documentary about dinosaurs and let Cas snuggle under her arm as they watched. Gabriel reappeared three hours later with boxes of Thai food and ginger beer.

"You're late." Meg called.

"Yes, but I come bearing gifts. Besides, these two had more stuff than I thought. Thank god they never unpacked those books from the office or I would've been there all night."

"Gabe? What're you talking about?" Cas asked.

"Your apartment genius. I mopped up the blood and packed all yours and Deans crap. The movers are bringing it here tomorrow and the cleaners are going in on Tuesday."

"You... did all that?"

"Well I don't know about anyone else, but if the love of my life and his brother got shot almost to death on my doorstep by a guy who knew where I was supposed to be and got passed security, I sure as hell wouldn't want to go back. So yes, you and Dean will be staying here until he's back on his feet, then you can sell the apartment and find somewhere else to live."

"Gabriel. I don't know what to say."

"That's what family is for dumbass. Now eat your dinner. I know you would've forgotten but the auction for that property you want so bad for the shop is tomorrow, me and Meg are coming with then we'll go see Dean. Okay?"

"Yes. I suppose we have to keep things rolling until Dean gets better."

"He'll still be healed up in plenty of time for any actual mechanic stuff, that won't happen for a while yet. There's a lot to do in the mean time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you."

Gabe winked and the three settled in for the night.

****

Dean struggled to open his eyes. He was drifting between sweet sleep and painful consciousness. Eventually the pain became so much he couldn't ignore it and it pulled him into the real world. Everything hurt, his body felt like it weighed a tonne, even his eyelids had gained the weight of the world as he worked to pry them open, there was a powerful ache in his side that throbbed with every breath. Dean took in the too bright light and the white ceiling. He saw the thick white blanket over his body, in some kind of bed. It was comfortable. He wanted to go back to sleep. Then there was a voice, it sounded far away but so familiar. It sounded closer and closer calling his name, a voice he knew, a voice he loved. With all the effort he could muster Dean turned his head, and there beside him shining through all the white was his favourite shade of blue. 

"C- Cas?" 

His voice was wrecked and barely there, but the broad smile that broke on his favourite face told Dean he heard.

"Dean. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

The hospital. That would explain all the white. Why was he in hospital? What happened? The ache in his side reminded him, the pain, the fear. 

"I was shot."

"Yes. But you're okay now. You just have to heal, you'll be fine."

"Sammy? You?"

"Sam's fine too, better than you actually. I didn't get hurt, I'm just here for you. Tessa has finished her checks now, it's time for you rest some more, I'll be here when you wake up again tomorrow, okay?"

Cas had tears in his eyes, one of them spilled over and Dean couldn't help but reach up and wipe it away. Cas held his hand and kissed it, that huge smile putting Dean at peace. Cas was okay. Sammy was okay. He wasn't dying. Then everything felt good and light again and the room blurred before it disappeared into the black completely. 

Dean spent the next day and half mostly unconscious. Whenever he did wake, Cas was there to hold his hand and tell him he'd be fine. Wednesday evening Dean woke properly, fully awakening instead of drifting in a between state. He was given three pills to take with some water and gladly swallowed them down, happy as a clam twenty minutes later when the pain had gone but he was still awake and able to actually talk to Cas over his hospital dinner.

"So what happened Cas?"

"When we got home there was a man there, he shot you first, then Sam and ran."

"How bad is it?"

"They had to remove one of your kidneys. But otherwise you're okay. Sam was hit in the leg, he's in a cast for the next few weeks until the artery fully heals, then he'll need some physio therapy for the tear in the muscle. They say the physio is very important or it could heal wrong and he'd have pain there for the rest of his life."

"Okay. I'm going to have to organise one I can afford that's close to the dorms at Stanford."

"No need, it's been done."

"What?"

"I already organised everything. I found the best physio therapist close to Sam and booked him in for the year of treatments the doctor recommended. I've paid it all in advance so he doesn't have to worry about anything."

"Cas... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just get better. Everything is being handled you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Where is Sammy staying?"

"At Bobby's. And when you leave here in a few days, you'll be joining me at Gabe's."

"What happened to the apartment?"

"We can't go back there. It's not safe, and I- I can't. I almost lost you Dean. I was watching you die, right on our doorstep, and I couldn't-."

Cas choked up, Dean extended a hand and Cas grabbed it. 

"Hey, sweetheart, look at me. I'm right here. I'm okay. I'm a lot harder to kill than that."

Dean smirked, he saw Cas laugh through the tears before wiping them away and composing himself. 

"Talk to me, tell about what's been happening out there."

"You remember that property we wanted for the shop?"

"The one on Oak Street?"

"That one, yes. The auction was on Monday, we got it, and we got it way under budget."

"Cas that's fantastic!"

"Yes, I thought so. Gabriel had our things moved on Monday and yesterday the cleaners took to the apartment. Today I had a real estate photographer and a property valuer go through the place. By Saturday I should have everything I need to put it up for sale."

"Wow, that's fast."

"Like I said, I can't go back there. I want to wash our hands of it as soon as possible. After that I'm not sure. We can get a smaller place to save money if you like."

Dean thought about it, he thought about being honest with Cas, and that after everything that just happened, it was probably best.

"Cas, I think for the time being the best option is to rent small and save money, but... when I was a kid, before mom took off, we had a house. A real, proper family house. And it was home. I guess, I kind of always dreamed of having that again some day you know. If that's what you want of course."

Dean felt the heat rise in his cheeks while he waited for Cas to reply. When he dared to look over, Cas' eyes were shining and he had the biggest smile Dean had ever seen.

"Cas?"

"When I was a kid, we lived in a huge house. It had maids and cooks, and we weren't allowed to break anything. It was perfectly maintained, and cold as a prison cell. I used to look at other family houses and dream of having that one day, a home, somewhere warm full of dents and creaks and stories. I never dared to hope you might want that too."

Dean pulled Cas' hand to his lips and kissed it warmly.

"Then you start house hunting. I'm gonna go back to sleep now if that's okay."

"Of course, good night Dean."

Cas stood and gave Dean a long, loving kiss.

"Good night sweetheart."

Cas left the room and Dean snuggled down, drifting off to dream about his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to throw it out there that every time I've had to stay at a hospital, the food was actually pretty fantastic and I have no idea what people complain about. So, yeah. Good times.


	18. Suspects

Sunday came at last and Dean was itching to get out of that hospital. After getting discharged a nurse wheeled him to the exit, hospital policy they said. Cas was beside him, arms full of written instructions on aftercare as well as a list of prescription medication and Deans bag. Cas' Mustang was waiting in the pick up zone, he dropped everything in the back seat and opened the passenger door, helping Dean from the chair and shuffling him inside. The nurse took the wheelchair back inside and Cas climbed in his drivers seat, taking off for the drug store. When they parked Cas reached back for all the paperwork, taking the prescriptions inside. He returned fifteen minutes later with a large ziplock bag full of little pill bottles. Dean was frowning at the remaining paperwork still in his lap.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the hospital bills? I need Sammy's too."

"Uh, I already paid them."

"Both of them?!"

"Uh, yes."

"God Cas, you can't just keep blowing your money like that. Not on me."

"It's hospital bills Dean not a luxury corvette. And I'd spend everything on you if I could. So shut up and read the aftercare instructions."

Dean huffed disapprovingly but did as he was told. Soon enough they were pulling up in Gabe's apartment building, Cas stuffing the paperwork in Deans bag, slinging it over one shoulder while he used the other arm to support his boyfriend.

"Gabriel! You better have lunch I'm starving!" Cas called as they limped in the door.

"Pizza's on the kitchen bench, I gotta get down to Sugars. Bye fellas."

Gabe ran out the door and Dean and Cas were left standing in Gabe's empty apartment, Cas helped Dean onto the couch and handed him a bottle of water and a bowl of salad. Dean took the two and stared at Cas open mouthed.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean."

"What the hell do you call this?"

"Following the doctors instructions. Now that you've only got one kidney you need to drink a lot more water to avoid kidney stones, and while your body is healing you need to ensure a proper diet or you will end up with even more health issues."

"Cas, I'm gonna have a lot of issues if you make me eat this crap while there's perfectly good pizza right there."

Cas sighed impatiently. 

"I'll tell you what. Finish what I gave you, then you can have some pizza."

"And beer!" Dean shouted back as Cas walked away to sort and stow Deans things.

The two spent the rest of the day on the couch with several different kinds of paperwork spread over the coffee table. Dean got his pizza. He did not get the beer. He also insisted they work.

"Cas I've been bored out of my skull for the past week I wanna get something done and I swear to god if you try to get me to relax one more time I'm gonna jump out that damn window."

Cas relented, and they were soon going over design templates and comparing reviews, costs and restrictions. By the end of the day they had picked out a renovator and had a good idea for what they wanted their shop to look like. 

The following week they met with their renovator and showed him the shop, Dean being pushed around in a wheelchair so he wouldn't miss out. They signed a contract for a months work that day and went home feeling productive. 

The weeks passed and Dean would rest as often as Cas was able to put his foot down about it. One evening, eight weeks after the attack, two police officers came knocking on Gabe's door, Cas showed them in and sat them down, one pulled a large photo from a manilla folder and showed it to Cas and Dean.

"Is this the man that shot you?"

"Yes! Yes, that's him. Did you find him?"

"We did. His name is Alistair Masters. He's wanted for a number of assaults, robberies and drug dealing."

Cas and Dean both froze.

"Did you say, Masters?"

"Yes. He's the older brother of your friend Megan. Speaking of, do either of you know where Meg would be right now? She's needed for questioning."

"Questioning? Officer, I guarantee you, Meg had nothing to do with this."

"That's all well and good but her brother still got wind of what time your original flight was supposed to land. Information you said only four people knew, including Meg."

"But, Meg would never want to hurt me."

"Are you sure? You haven't done anything recently that might have upset her?"

"I- I... don't know. No. I'm sure I haven't."

"Really? Because we've done some digging mister Novak, and you and Dean here got fired not too long ago from your fathers company for having an affair on company property, is that right?"

"Yes, but-"

"And didn't the loss of your job also lose Meg hers?"

"Yes but-"

"And her father and yours are business rivals aren't they? Ones who came to a head in that nasty business with the Bradbury's?"

"That wasn't her father who ran that case-"

"Awfully convenient don't you think that the man who took the video of you and mister Winchester was on that balcony at just the right time to catch you."

Cas went silent.

"Do you know where she is, mister Novak?"

"No. I don't."

"Okay then. If you hear from her, give us a call."

The officers stood from the couch and left. Dean stretched a hand to try and take Cas', wanting to comfort his clearly disturbed boyfriend. Cas snatched his hand away and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

****

Cas jumped into the Mustang and tore off down the street headed for Two Sugars. He pulled up in the back and went in through the kitchen door where Gabe was no doubt taste testing his latest treat. He found his brother, and Meg, eating some kind of raspberry brownie.

"Cas! Hey man just in time, check this out it's fantastic!"

"You have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"The cops came around today, they think Meg had something to do with the guy that shot Dean and Sam."

"Me?! Why?!"

"Because it was your brother."

"...Alistair. That piece of shit!"

Meg picked up a very big knife and slammed the point into a chopping board. 

"Meg, they think you set us up so your father could take revenge on me and Dean and probably my father for the Bradbury case. They're after you."

"And what do you think Cas huh? You believe them?"

"I thought I needed to come down here so I could look you in the eye and see the truth for myself. And no. I know it was not you. I know you'd never do that to me."

"Good. So now what?" Gabe asked.

"Techinquely you're not wanted yet, so you need to get in the car, drive to the airport and get on a plane. It doesn't matter where you go, just go, lay low and I'll keep you informed."

"Alright, I'll need you to poke your head in every now again and make sure this place hasn't caught on fire, okay? I can do all the office work from my laptop."

"After everything you've done, it's the least I could do."

"Alright, let's get moving then."

Gabe and Cas ushered Meg out back and into Gabe's car. Cas hugged his brother.

"Look after each other."

"Yeah, you too."

And just like that they were off. God only knew how long it would be until Cas would get to see them again. Cas stopped at the bottle store on the way home, he parked outside and just sat there for a minute. It was so tempting. No. He couldn't. He had Dean waiting at home, his Dean, who he owed an apology. He started the car again and took off before he could change his mind. Cas walked into the apartment to see Dean pacing while he talked on the phone. 

"Yeah, that sounds great, I'll definitely talk to my partner about it and get back to you... And a good day to you too, bye."

"Who was that?"

"You first, are you okay?"

"No. But Gabe and Meg are on their way out of the city. So that's something."

"You warned them?"

"I had to. The evidence sounded like it was starting to stack, I couldn't let them arrest Meg."

"Yeah, I understand."

"So, your phone call?"

"Oh uh, you know how Michael and Lucas said they'd circulate my name? Well they weren't lying."

"That was a potential customer?"

"Customers. Plural. Apparently there's some big deal classic car show happening in New York in a couple of months, a lot of the contestants have trouble finding a mechanic who can service their baby's properly since they're all either too old to get the job done efficiantly or too young and all their training is for modern cars. That was my third call since we left New York and each guy has like three cars he wants me to look at."

"Holy crap Dean that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, just means we gotta get this place up and running quick. The renovator only finished up two days ago, and we ordered all the crap we need to deck her out, just waiting on the damn delivery sucks."

Cas threaded his arms around Deans waist and kissed him chastly.

"I know, but it won't be long. We'll be up and running before you know it. And, I'm sorry. For storming out like that."

"It's okay, everyone's entitled to a dramatic storm out every now and then."

Dean chuckled, Cas melted.

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too sweetheart. And it'll be okay, we'll figure this out. I promise."

Cas leaned in for another kiss.

"Come on, now that you're feeling a lot better, how about burgers at the Roadhouse for dinner? I'll even let you drive."

"Yes! It's a deal."

Cas laughed as they both grabbed their jackets and left.


	19. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long, been a bit busy.

The following Tuesday morning Cas answered his ringing phone while Dean was in the shower, cleaning up after a particularly vigorous round of morning sex. It was the first time they'd fucked since the accident, Cas insisting on giving Dean adequate time to heal. Cas spent a few minutes talking before leaping out of bed and joining Dean in the shower, kissing him hungrily.

"Wow, what's that for huh?"

"The estate agent just called. The apartment has finally sold."

"God finally! How much we get?"

"One point five."

"Are you freakin' serious?!"

"Yes. Once we have it safely in hand, we can go house hunting in that area you like so much."

Dean pulled Cas in for another hungry kiss.

"You up to celebrate?" Dean asked.

"I think you can probably see for yourself that I am."

Dean laughed and backed Cas against the shower wall, kissing him passionately as he took them both in hand and stroked them into a wet and moaning mess. Cas sighed out Deans name as they came together, kissing sweetly and sated while they came down from the high.

Over breakfast they got another call, one from the delivery guy, he was due to the shop that morning. Cas and Dean agreed that Cas would go sign the paperwork for the apartment while Dean would wait for the delivery.

Cas enjoyed the ride, driving the Mustang with the window down and Metallica blaring. The estate agent was all smiles and handshakes, no doubt because of the huge commission he'd be getting. Cas signed on all the dotted lines and took his check straight to the bank, winking at the cute teller who raised her eyebrow at the number on the slip. Cas left the building smiling that the girl would probably gossip later about the cute rich guy who flirted with her at work. Being with Dean had raised Cas' opinion of himself somewhat, knowing logically nobody who looked like Dean could go as crazy with lust as Dean did if it wasn't over someone pretty damn attractive. 

He pulled up outside of the shop behind the Impala just as the delivery truck was backing out. Cas walked inside the wide open garage doors to find Dean sitting among dozens and dozens of boxes piled and scattered through the garage area.

"Goddamn. That's more than I thought there'd be."

"Yep. Cas this is gonna take us all day."

"Hm. Hang on."

Cas went back to his car and drove it right up to the garage like a customer would. He put a Led Zeppelin cassette in the stereo and turned it up full volume, leaving his door open so the music echoed through the whole place.

"How's that?"

"Better. Much better." Dean laughed.

"Good. We better get to work then."

They took it one box at a time, starting with the office that Cas and Meg would switch up using. They really had started from scratch, unboxing filing cabinets, a flat pack desk that they had to put together and a desk chair to go with it. They set up the new computer, stationary was unwrapped and put away neatly in the desk drawers, a hook stuck to the door for Cas' jacket, a man sized potted tree put in the corner and vanilla scent sticks on the desk. Cas grabbed his and Deans framed degrees from his car he had kept in his old office and hung them on the walls. Between the two of them it didn't take too long, so they set up reception as well. 

The entrance room was slightly more decorative with more plants, a couple of tasteful art pieces on the walls and two cushy two seater leather couches, as well as a coffee machine. When the reception desk was set up with all its own electronics and necessities the boys decided to bite the bullet and get to work on the garage. Cas had been excrutiating in his detail to what they'd need out front, right down to coffee cups and post-it-notes, but the garage was Deans place, and Cas could only follow instructions and try not make a fool of himself. 

They unpacked all the big equipment first, most of it Cas didn't even know what it was used for. They lifted and heaved until Dean was satisfied with the layout of his space. By the time they plugged in the mini fridge and the boombox that sat on top of it, it had hit lunch time.  
They jumped in the impala and took off to a nearby deli for the biggest sandwiches they could assemble, they took them back to the garage so Dean could visually plan their next steps while they ate. After they finished Dean stood Cas in front of a large metal shelf and gave him half a dozen boxes.

"Here, I've already labelled the spots on the shelf, just match 'em up."

Cas set to work as Dean whizzed around doing the rest. By the time Cas was putting away a broom and rags in a closet they were finished. The boys stepped outside to admire their brand new store, WINCHESTER CLASSICS painted above the triple width roller doors. 

"Cas, how are we on the legal end?"

"Ready to go. You can call all your contacts and the guys doing that car show, you can start tomorrow if you'd like."

"Hot damn. Our own place Cas."

"Your father would be proud."

"Thanks."

Dean smiled, Cas couldn't help but smile back as the two went to their separate cars, Cas dropping in on Sugars to check Alfie and Kevin were doing okay before meeting Dean at Gabe's. 

"Dean, I'd like to take you out tonight, instead of ordering in."

"Are you asking me on a date Castiel?" Dean smirked.

"Yes, I think we should celebrate."

"Well it's already six, I'll take first shower." Dean walked off and Cas watched him go, unbelieving of his luck.

****

Dean let Cas drive them, the Mustang the only car he's ever been able to ride in without feeling like he was cheating on Baby. Cas led him through the doors of some fancy Greek place, it was the kind of five star joint they would usually take clients for wooing.

"Cas? This isn't like you to get all swanky."

"What can I say, celebration requires decadence."

"Hm can't argue with that."

They ordered steak and red wine, while they were waiting on their food Cas' phone rang.

"Dean, it's Gabe, I have to take it."

"Yes! Yeah go."

Cas answered and walked outside for some privacy, when he returned, his mood had changed drastically. 

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"It wasn't Meg."

"Well yeah, we knew that already."

"Gabe and Meg went to New York, they explained what happened to Mike and Luke, so Mike took them in. They all had dinner together last night with Michaels wife and Luke's girlfriend."

"The one Mike was all pissed off about right?"

"Yes. Ruby. As it turns out, Ruby Declan."

"Okay, who's that?"

"Megs cousin. Gabe said Meg decked her right there in the restaurant. There were police, they're both in custody."

"Why?"

"Family feud apparently. Meg seems to think that since she left her father in the dust, he's taken Ruby in to take her place. Gabe said as soon as Meg saw her, she said to him, 'It was her, it had to be her'." 

"What was her?"

"That ratted out our flight time to Alistair. Think about it, we probably dropped the time we were leaving in conversation with Mike and Luke that night we met with them, Ruby could have coaxed it out of Luke later on, their families have been at odds for decades, it's not too much of a stretch to think she might have only gotten close to Luke to spy on our family for Megs father."

"Okay, okay, but why? Why would she do that for an asshole uncle?"

"Inheritance. I'll bet my left arm she was promised Megs inheritance."

"God damn. So they're both in custody right now?"

"Yes, they're being dragged back here since they're both suspects in an attempted murder case."

"When do they get in?"

"They'll be in the mid-city police station in an hour."

"Alright, let's go."

Dean dropped a couple of hundreds and scribbled on a napkin- emergency, sorry. The two left and went straight to the station where Gabe was already waiting. 

"When did you get back?" Dean asked.

"A couple of hours ago, as soon as I heard they were moving them I jumped on the first plane back."

Cas hugged his brother, Dean shook his hand.

"So, we lawyering up or what?"

"For the time being, no. We're gonna let the evidence speak for itself, give statements, Meg's the one who will need to lawyer up. And she's already made that call."

"To who?" Cas asked.

Gabe hesitated, avoiding Castiels gaze.

"Gabe, who did Meg call?"

"Ugh, she called dad."

"What?! Why?! Of all the people..."

"Because you can bet your ass Ruby and Alistair have Azazel representing them! The only guy in this town who can take them on is dad!"

Cas clenched his teeth, staring at the ground as he tried to control his anger. Dean wanted to back Cas up, wanted to not have to put him through this, but Gabe was right.

"Cas, it'll be okay. I'm right here with you alright? This is about getting Meg off the hook, we owe her that much don't we?"

Dean put his hand on Cas' shoulder and the tension instantly eased. Cas sighed and finally met Deans eyes.

"Yes, we do."

"Alright then, let's just sit down and wait. Meg and your dad will show up soon, and we'll help any way we can."

They sat down in the uncomfortably hard station chairs, Cas leaned his head on Deans shoulder, Dean put his arm around his boyfriend to pull him closer and assure him everything would be fine.

****

An hour and a half later Meg and Ruby were showed through the station in cuffs, James Novak following, he must have met them at the airport Cas thought. He could see the family resemblance between them right away, the dark hair and eyes, short, beautiful, with a subtle scowl that served as a good warning not to be fucked with. Cas' gut turned over when he made brief eye contact with his estranged father, the man kept his expression stoney, as a lifetime of his work had taught him to do. Cas gripped Deans hand for support as they passed the three men, James' eyes flittered to their hands for half a moment before he disappeared behind the door to the cells.

Ten minutes later Fergus Crowley came through the station, he smirked a shit-eating grin at the three before following through the same door the others had. Cas felt Deans hand tighten in his, the urge to knock the guys lights out overwhelming both of them.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Dean gritted through his teeth.

"I imagine, since the Masters are all caught up in the mess, Azazel isn't able to represent them, being suspected of consipiring himself, he's sent his lap dog." Gabriel sneered.

"What are we going to do? How can we help?”

"We can't. All we can do is wait. The cops have already gotten all the information they can from us, let them do their job, let dad do his." Cas answered.

It was four in the morning and they were half way through their fifth round of Sugars coffee and snacks. At that point they had taken to supplying the officers on staff too, Cas taking pity on the poor bastards who had to stand there all night until a colleague brought in a drunk or a prostitute or some teenager with spraypaint staining his fingertips. They made conversation with the cops all night to pass the time, listening to some of the more outrageous stories of stuff they'd seen on the job.

Just after four, the doors finally opened and Meg came through with a grin so smug it rivalled Gabe's. James followed her but instead of leaving he stood back and allowed Meg to be hugged by Gabe, Cas and Dean. 

"Well? What the hell happened?" Gabe asked

"They interrogated both of us, I gave them the whole truth and nothing but, the little slut tried to lie until they dropped the big, twenty to life for conspiracy to murder bomb and she cracked, cried about how the money wasn't worth prison and made a deal to give up my piece of shit dad and brother for a reduced sentence."

"That's fantastic!"

"Yep, and since I was taken away before I could eat my dinner I could really murder a pizza."

"Anything for you baby." 

Gabe slung his arm around his girlfriend and walked them out. Dean and Cas went to follow but were stopped by James.

"Boys, I'd like to talk to you, if you have a minute."

"Dad, it's late, we really just want to go home."

"I have a proposal for you."

"What?"

"Come back to the firm. I want you back at the company, son. Both of you. I'd even double your payslips if you like. I realise now that what I did was wrong, and you should both get another chance. I'm sorry. Please, just think about it."

James left while Dean and Cas stood speechless, mouths agape in shock.

"Cas.. He can't be serious right?"

"You know Dean, all my life, I've never heard those words come from my father."

"What words?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well that explains a lot. Wait, you're not actually thinking about it are you?"

"I think we should join Gabe and Meg for their celebration, she's free, we finished the shop yesterday, and our attackers are going to jail, that's worth celebrating. After that, I will tell Gabe what our father said, and when he's stopped laughing we'll call my father and politely decline. Because for the first time in my life I am my own person, and I am doing this amazing thing with you, Dean Winchester, the love of my life, and I wouldn't trade that for all the money in the world."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and kissed him sweetly. They got in the Mustang and drove back to Gabe's where pizza and beer were already flowing freely.

"Well, breakfast is breakfast I guess." Dean shrugged and laughed as he accepted the meal. 

Cas watched as Gabe distracted Meg and Dean crept up behind her, shoving a saucy piece of pizza down the back of her t-shirt. Meg winced and jumped around to get the slice to fall out, then picked it up and chased Dean around the apartment with it, catching him over the back of the couch and smearing it all over his face. The three of them erupted into side splitting laughter, and Cas couldn't look away from Dean. He thought back to what he said earlier, never having considered it before it came out of his mouth, 'Dean Winchester, the love of my life'. Maybe I'll even do something about that one day, Cas thought before pouring a glass of cold water over Gabe's head and relishing the incredibly unmanly squeal that was the result.


	20. Hard Decisions

The following Friday, Dean had his first two cars in. They were a '58 Buick and a '67 Cougar for one of the car show guys. Dean gave them a full going over with a fine toothed comb, when their owner picked them up again on Saturday he was outwardly impressed and took a couple of their cards that Cas offered to hand out to his buddies. Over the next week he got two more customers for the show, who were equally pleased with Deans work. They even had a few normal people who's engines had broken down not far from the shop, they had just googled local mechanics and called the first number that came up. Dean wasn't busy at the time so he took pity and got them started again. 

The shop was doing so well so far that on Saturday it was a week before the show, and Dean thought what better way to spend their one year anniversary together, which just happened to fall on the same date, than to go. Dean walked into the apartment after spending the day helping at Bobby's garage and threaded his arms around his boyfriend who was busy cooking dinner.

"We got any plans next weekend?"

"Actually, I'm afraid we do." Deans stomach dropped.

"Like what?"

"I got a call earlier, from my dad. The court date for the Masters is on Saturday."

"No trial?"

"They tried, they might have succeeded without Ruby's confession but as it is, it's an in and out case."

"Well that's something at least."

"I'm sorry Dean. I wanted to go to the show too, I'm sure you'll have work in it next year, we'll go then okay."

"Yeah, can't do anything about it I guess."

Dean kissed Cas' hair.

"Mmm smells good sweetheart."

"Pfft, the food or my hair?"

"Both!"

Dean yelled back as he walked off to take a shower.

The next week that went by Dean spent all his spare time helping at Bobby's, needing to take his mind off the ensuing court day. Garth and Benny were understanding and kept him plied with stories and jokes about things that happened since he was gone, Charlie and Dorothy came and spent time with him and Cas at the apartment to distract them with some normalcy. The day came, and he was even more nervous about this one than Charlie's. Dean, Sam and Cas sat in the courtroom with James. Behind them was all the support in the world, Charlie, Dorothy, Benny, Garth, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Gabriel, Meg, and Sam's girlfriend Jess. On the adjacent side of the room was Alistair, Ruby and Azazel with Crowley. There was no-one in their pews.

After the evidence was shown and the boys statements read out, after all three of them correctly identified Alistair on the stand and Ruby's confession was given, It took no time at all for the judge to bang his gavel and send all three of them to prison, only Ruby given a reduced sentence. The three boys were all swamped with hugs from their loved ones as the other three were escorted away in handcuffs. Dean interrupted Sam still clinging to the tall blonde he hadn't met yet.

"Come on Sammy don't crush the poor girl."

Sam laughed and let her go, keeping an arm around her waist as he introduced her proudly.

"Jess, this is my brother Dean, Dean, this is Jessica."

"Lovely to meet you, you keeping this idiot in line?"

"From what I hear it's your man that keeps you in line."

Jess laughed, Cas came up behind Dean and slipped their fingers together.

"That is completely true and Sam is very smart for noticing."

"Hey!" Dean objected. 

Everyone laughed and Cas raised his voice over the small crowd.

"If it's alright with Ellen, beers and burgers at the Roadhouse are on me."

"Hell yeah let's do it." Ellen replied, and everyone piled out. It was a damn good night, for those that could remember it.

Sunday morning had Dean and Cas waking up at the same time, limbs tangled together. Dean breathed in the smell of Cas' hair and stroked his fingers through it lazily, making Cas hum like a cat. 

"Hey Cas?"

"Hm."

"Did we ever find out why Alistair didn't shoot you too?"

"Meg said he would've been under strict instructions from Azazel not to hurt me, if he had they were worried about the repurcussions from my father if they were caught."

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's just weird is all. I mean, you're the one they had the biggest grudge against, and if you're worried about going down for murder, one more life isn't going to make much difference, if anything it was stupid to leave a witness."

"I guess. Doesn't really matter, it's over now."

"Yeah I guess so." 

Dean couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was off.

"By the way, I called my father last night, told him we won't be coming back to the firm."

"Yeah? How'd he take it?"

"Same as he takes everything, stoic with a hint of disappointment. Gabe told me the real reason he wanted us back, he never realised how good we were at our jobs. The replacements they hired were crap, they lost a lot of good press and as a result some good clients, wealthy clients. I knew it was too good to be true, my father never apologises. He was just saying what I wanted to hear."

"I'm sorry Cas."

"It's okay. If anything it's better this way, I would've said no anyway, now I don't have to feel bad about it."

"But, just in case, I know how to make you feel better."

"What?"

But Dean was already diving under the sheets and kissing around Cas' warm groin. He felt Cas tense up beneath him and heard a breathy moan through the blanket, Cas hardened up quickly and when he did, Dean licked a slow, gentle stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock before fixing his lips around the head. He felt a pair of hands run through his hair and the fingers scramble for grip as he flicked his tongue over the slit and began slowly taking Cas down, making it all the way down to where his hand gripped the base and sucking on his way back up, teasing Cas with his tongue before sinking back down again. 

Dean could hear Cas' breathing become more eratic, his moans getting louder as he picked up the pace, Cas' hips struggling not to buck into Deans mouth. It wasn't too long before Dean heard his name muffled through the blanket and the grip on his hair tightened, Dean felt Cas' body go rigid and sank down deep, swallowing all Cas could give him. Dean gently came off Cas' softening shaft and kissed it before climbing back up the bed. Cas was laying with his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips and totally at peace. Dean kissed him chastly before flinging back the blankets and getting dressed in Sunday sweats. 

"You have a shower, I'm gonna make breakfast."

"Why would I ever leave this bed? This is the best bed in the world."

Dean laughed on his way to the kitchen where he pulled out pans for bacon and eggs. While he was waiting for them to heat up, Dean checked his phone. Gabe had stayed at Megs last night, there were dozens of missed calls from both of them, as well as Bobby. Dean frowned at his screen, wondering what the hell could be so important, they were all together just last night. Before he could hit redial the front door rattled from a violent knocking. 

"Dean?! Cas?! Are you in there?! Please answer me!"

Dean opened the door to a frazzled and wide eyed redhead.

"Charlie? What's with the SWAT bust huh? It's nine in the morning for gods sake."

Dean was then being crushed by two arms that were way stronger than they had any right to be.

"Thank god you're okay!"

"What? Of course I'm okay why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh god. You haven't seen yet."

"Seen what?"

Charlie came inside and pulled out her phone, bringing up a local news page. She flicked through until she found a video of a group of firefighters putting put a burning building.

"The suspicious fire comes right after the conviction of local big name family the Masters for attempted murder in a business rivalry. No-one yet can tell if there was anyone inside the building, as it was fully ablaze when firefighters got on site at five thirty this morning."

Dean stopped listening to the reporter when he spotted the only remaining letters of the burning shop, WINCH. It was their shop. Their shop was burned to the ground. Dean gave the phone back to Charlie and just stood there, bracing his hands on the kitchen bench. Cas came out of the bedroom and spotted Charlie.

"Hey! What're you doing around here?"

Charlie looked to Dean, unsure of how to proceed. Cas noticed Deans expression and dropped his smile.

"Dean? What's going on?"

"It's gone Cas. It's all gone."

****

Cas found himself once again sitting in the police station hard plastic chairs with Dean. Some of the officers they had been friendly with on their last visit took a moment to pat them on the shoulder and give their condolences. Cas wondered who he must have screwed over in a past life to have one disaster after another come at him like that. Surely it was only a matter of time before Dean got sick of getting his life messed up by Cas' bad luck. First he got fired, then publically humiliated with a sex tape he didn't consent to, then evicted, then shot, now his life long dream had literally burned to the ground. Cas grabbed Deans hand and held it tightly, convinced that it wouldn't be long now before the man gave up on him and walked away forever. After a few minutes an officer came out to greet them. 

"Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester?"

"That's us." Dean answered as they both stood and shook his hand.

"Well the fire marshall has finished his sweep of the building, and can confirm it was arson, not an accident."

"My god." Cas felt like everything was starting to spin.

"Now we have several witnesses and camera footage that places you both at the Roadhouse tavern until three forty five a.m, CCTV follows you getting into a taxi and going straight home, without leaving until much later this morning. Now the bad news is that there are no CCTV cameras around the area of your shop, which is a trade filled area with many people going to work around the time of the fire, we're interviewing as many as we can but it will take time. For now just be glad you've been ruled out as suspects for insurance fraud."

"Well, thanks for that. Ugh. How much time are we talking here?" Dean asked.

"Depends. Could be anywhere from a couple of weeks to a couple of years."

"Years?" Cas' dizziness was getting worse, the room was suddenly getting stifling hot.

"Well like I said, it depends. I've got a copy of my report here for you to give your insurance provider. I'll let you know when we find something significant."

"Thank you officer." 

Dean let go of Cas to shake the cops hand and take the file. Without Dean to ground him, Cas' heart rate picked up, he was so hot he was having trouble breathing, sweat suddenly running down his back. He made it out to the car before his vision started turning to black, blind for a moment as he fumbled with the door handle and slumped into his seat.

"Cas? Cas you okay?"

"Dean, I think I'm.. I'm..." 

The last thing Cas heard was Dean calling his name before he passed out.

****

Dean drove Cas home and carried him inside bridal style, when Gabe opened the door he had Michael and Lucas inside sitting around the coffee table.

"What the hell happened?!"

"He passed out."

"Yeah I can see that, why?"

"My guess, everything was a little overwhelming you know. He's had panic attacks before, this time he just shut down."

"Should we take him to the hospital or something?"

Dean finally lay Cas down in bed before taking off his belt and shoes and tucking him in under the covers. He and Gabe shut the door and grabbed a couple beers from the fridge.

"He doesn't need a hospital, trust me the only time fainting is dangerous is when you hit the ground, and Cas was already in the car. We take him to a hospital they'll check for a concussion then shove him in a bed till he wakes up, that's it."

"Okay, so what the hell happened at the station then? What caused the fire?"

"Arson."

The three brothers all went quiet and looked at each other. 

"You know fellas, something about the case with the Masters didn't feel quite right to me. I can't put my finger on it, but you guys know something don't you."

They all hesitated until Luke spoke up.

"Ruby, she's been moved to a minimum security prison in DC. Cushy cells, TV, internet, the whole shebang."

"What?!"

"And there's more. Alistair and Azazel didnt get the same courtesy, they've been moved to the super max, the one with all the real psychos. Nobody knows why but I can tell you they won't survive long. Alistair may have a chance, but Azazel is a dead man. Also, Fergus Crowley and Chuck Milton have disappeared. We called Balthazar, but he hasn't spoken to his father since he left the company. Something weird is going on, and we think you and Cas are right in the middle of it."

Dean and Gabe sat on the couch with the others, Dean running hands through his hair as he tried to think. 

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"How long were you and Ruby together?"

"Just over two years."

"And she hated you right?"

"Yeah, she really did. I thought it was just a dysfunctional relationship but now I know why she was with me, I realise she actually really hated me. Why?"

"Because the sentence for aiding and abetting a conspiracy to murder is ten years."

"Okay, and?"

"And how much was Megs inheritance that Ruby was set to receive? Gabe?"

"Roughly eight mill. Why?"

"If you were willing to be in a relationship for two years with someone you hated, wouldn't you be willing to do ten years, probably less with good behaviour, for eight million dollars?"

"Actually, yeah. People go to jail for a lot less."

"Exactly. So why give it up? Unless you know you're time is going to be easy, and you'll get even more than eight mill on the other side."

"What're you thinking Dean?" Michael asked.

"I'm thinking about all the times Cas talked about your dad. He always described his parenting like he viewed you guys as assets, not children. You were long term investments, and Cas was the last one he had left."

"Okay, and?"

"And I lost him that investment."

"Dean, what're you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe Azazel Masters wasn't the only one who wanted me dead. After Cas rejected his dads offer, maybe Azazel wasn't the only one who wanted revenge."

"You think our dad had something to do with this?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything, and that's the problem. But consider this, Alistair was under someone's orders not to shoot Cas, because nobody is stupid enough to leave witnesses."

Everyone was silent. Several minutes later, Gabe spoke up.

"What do you plan to do Dean?"

"The only thing I can do. I have to leave."

"You're going to leave Cas?"

"For now, I have to. Whatever's happening, it's after me. The best way to keep Cas safe is to leave, while I'm gone, you guys get to work and figure it all out. Find out what the hell is happening around here. Tell Cas I'll be back when and only when it is safe for him to be around me. He's your baby brother. All of you. You know I'm right."

Gabe nodded depressingly. 

"Better get some things together then. You going to say goodbye?"

"No. He won't let me go if I do. I have to be gone when he wakes up."

Dean stood up quickly and snuck into the room where Cas was sleeping. He silently pulled a backpack from the closet and packed it with basic essentials. When he was done he wrote a note and left it on Cas' bedside table. Dean took one last look at his sleeping boyfriend and gently moved the hair out of his face before placing a feather light kiss to his temple. Dean sneaked out of the room and met Gabe at the front door. Gabe pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"I'll do everything I can to figure this out and get you back here okay."

"I know. I'll keep working on it from my end. Just look after Cas. Make sure he knows I'm doing this for him, and I'll be back soon."

"Will do bro."

Dean clapped him on the shoulder and all but ran from the apartment. He jumped in Baby and set off, soon making the highway on his way down to California.


	21. Conspiracies

"Okay pal, I think that's enough for tonight."

"Oh come on, just one more."

"I'm cutting you off, go home."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where it is."

"Then get a map. Out, now."

Cas dragged himself off the barstool and out into the chilly night air. He fumbled with his phone for several minutes before he managed to call a cab back to his motel, a shitty little backwater joint suitable to the shitty backwater town he was in. It was the fifth place he had stopped at since he left the city, he didn't even know the name of it. 

When he woke up the morning after his fainting episode to find Dean gone and Gabe trying in vain to explain why, he ran. He knew Dean was going to leave, he had no idea he was going to be a coward and sneak out while Cas was asleep. Cas was hurt, he was angry, and he had no-one to blame but himself for believing something so good could have lasted. Of course Dean left. Of course he did. Now Cas just wanted to be alone, to drown his emptiness and scream at the stars that he wished he never met Dean Winchester.

Cas got the motel door unlocked after several failed attempts and collapsed on the bed, his head spinning and stomach boiling. He passed out on the scratchy bed that smelled like dust, dreaming of green eyes that watched him drowning, but did nothing to save him as he sank further and further into the sea.

There was a jackhammer in his head when he slid back into consciousness, as he became more lucid he realised his head was actually vibrating, and there was some god awful pop music in the background. Cas opened his eyes and realised he was in a car, buckled into the passenger seat with his head leaning painfully on the window and a bucket tucked under his arm. Next to him was Gabe, singing along to the radio as he was driving. 

"I remember fumbling with my phone last night. I turned the damn GPS on didn't I?"

"That you did little bro."

"Where's my car?"

"Behind us, Meg's driving."

"Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"Because I'm your brother, and if Dean saw the state you're in right now he'd knock my lights out. Seriously Cas, when was the last time you ate? Or showered? You look, and smell like a skeleton had sex with a hobo."

"Gabriel, it's been three weeks. He's not coming back."

"Are you gonna stop acting like a teenage girl now?  
Cause I'm done with this bullshit Castiel."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you. We are all doing everything we can to figure out what the hell really happened when you guys got attacked, Dean was in danger with you. You were in danger with him. Would you really rather he still be around and putting both your lives at risk just to make you feel better? Grow up. And running off like that is only wasting time. You want Dean back? You want to stop getting back handed by fate and actually build a life together?"

"Of course I do."

"Then suck it up! Contribute! Cause right now, we got our star player on the goddamn bench nursing a papercut."

"You know I don't do sports metaphors."

"Fine. We're going on stage in five minutes and Page is having a tantrum."

Cas stared at his brother in thought for a minute.

"You really think he'll come back?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll just have to take a leap of faith."

Cas dropped his head back on the headrest, letting out a large sigh.

"Okay."

And just like that he was back to sleep, but this time a hand reached into the water, it was just a little too far away to grab onto.

****

"Dean! For gods sake do some damn laundry!"

"I'll get there when I get there Sammy. Get to school!"

Dean had been crashing on Sam and Jess' couch since he got to California. Once there he had met their flatmate and Jessica's brother, Ash. Dean was still unsure the two were related at all. Ash and Dean became fast friends, when Dean showed up out of the blue and explained to them all why he was crashing for a while, Ash jumped in to help. He was a whizz hacker, even better than Charlie, who Dean refused to get involved in everything. It was the hardest time of his life, even harder than all those years bringing up Sammy. Staying away from Cas, Dean had to remind himself every morning that he couldn't just run back. He had to see this through if they had any hope of being together properly. He couldn't call or write, knowing Cas would find a weak spot and convince him to go back. So he put his head down and kept thinking, determined to figure it out so he could go home.

"Hey man, anything come up yet?" Dean asked Ash.

"Nada amigo. James Novak, clean. Azazel Masters, clean. Alistair, all the filthy priors you would expect. I did find however, on the day Milton disappeared, one plane ticket for a Carver Edlund to a private beach in Rio."

"Okay, who's Carver Edlund?"

"It's the pseudonym Milton used when he wrote a series of horror fiction novels in college, found the royalties he's still getting, still under that pseudonym, in his bank accounts."

"Okay, so Milton's beachin' it up with some coconuts and bikini girls, what about Crowley?"

"Disappeared, even by my standards. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that guy is rotting in the ground somewhere."

"That's entirely possible." 

"Scary thought. Okay. Is there anyone else that might have left some kind of digital footprint to this dastardly plan?"

"Christ. Well it's a long shot, but check out Ruby."

"Consider it done brother. You better consider that laundry done too before Sam goes all hulk on your ass."

"Ha! I can take him." 

"Yeah but could you take Jess? That is the question."

"Good point. I'll be back soon."

Dean got back from the laundromat three hours later to find Ash still typing away on his homemade laptop. 

"Hey man, anything on Ruby."

"Oh, you are gonna want to see this."

"See what?" Dean set the clean clothes down on the couch and joined Ash, peering over his shoulder at the laptop.

"So this Ruby chick wasn't like the others right, she didn't have secret bank accounts or business holdings or stocks or any crap like that, for the most part she was just a normal person related to shitty people. Then something happened four years ago."

"What?"

"Cas started working at Novak and Milton."

"Okay, what does that have to do with Ruby?"

"It was the first domino my friend. Cas started working at the company, he hired Meg. Meg stopped talking to her family. But you know those stupid big fancy events where the big wigs rub shoulders and what not?"

"Yeah."

"Well the Masters didn't have their seductive little minx anymore to attend those shindigs. So who do they call?"

"...Ruby."

"They call Ruby. And you're not gonna believe who she met at one such shindig. Who she fell in love with and started this whole mess."

Ash tapped a few buttons on the computer and up popped a page filled with thumbnail photos of Ruby Declan and James Novak, smiling, kissing, some of them without clothes on. 

"Holy crap."

"Yep. That girl loves taking pictures. When will people learn you can't delete shit from the cloud?"

"So, Novak sent Ruby to spy on Luke and Michael? Why?"

"Well that pseudonym thing from Chuck made me think right, what if he wasn't the only one using one? So I went back through Novaks bank records and found regular deposits from one Claire Red."

"Okay, and?"

"Claire Red doesn't exist. I traced the deposit back to a production company, who got it from Crowley and Masters."

"Let me guess, the production company is Archangel Productions."

"From the office of Hannah Novak."

"Michaels wife?"

"That's the one. I got into her cloud too, she's got a lot of pictures of her with some actor who I'm sure she's planning to run away with."

"Okay, so, why would Crowley & Masters, be funneling money back and forth to Novak and Milton?"

"Well they all went to the same college right?"

"I didn't know that."

"Oh they did. In the same class too, I found this newspaper clipping of them being all buddy buddy when they were youngsters. My guess is, they're cheating the system. They purposely take clients opposing each other, then share the spoils."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Very. I'm willing to bet, Hannah wanted out from Michael, but she knew she'd need a kick ass lawyer, so, she goes to Mike's dad, he says, on the condition she help him and Azazel funnel their money..."

"And add to it by stealing Michaels along the way."

"They do this for years right, Hannah's getting antsy, then Meg leaves, Romeo meets Juliette, Novak puts Ruby in place to keep Hannah in line, then starts making noises, he wants to give it up and spend his days on the beach with his girl, Crowley gets pissed, leaks the video."

"The threat wasn't to throw the Bradbury case, it was to break up with Ruby. James threw me and Cas under the bus so he wouldn't have to leave her."

"Looks like. But that meant losing his golden boy. So, Novak goes to Azazel, says do this thing for me to get my boy back or our deal is done, Novak's the bigger money maker, Masters would only last so long without him. So Azazel sends his son to kill you, under orders to not hurt Castiel. But he screwed it up. Went to prison, with his father. Novak tells Ruby to fess up, get herself a lighter sentance and he'll have her looked after. He gets the boys moved to super max where they'll be shanked before they can squeal. Then Cas rejects his offer, he loses his cool and burns down your shop out of spite. I imagine he's keeping an eagle eye out for Cas to see if you come back, waiting to finish the job."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey man, just saying."

"And Crowley?"

"Like I said, it's most likely he's six feet under in some swamp. If he hadn't leaked the video Novak would be sipping margherita's with Ruby right now."

"And you think Milton just ran?"

"I'm betting, it all got too much for him. A couple of days ago he sold all his shares in the company, cut ties completely."

"So he ran. Great. If we're gonna take this to the cops, we need him. He can testify to all of this."

"You really think you can convince him to fess up?"

"Me? No. Balthazar, maybe."

"Well, I've printed off everything relevant to the investigation, do with it what you will."

"Ash, you're a goddamn genius."

"I know amigo, and I'm happy to help."

Dean packed his things and threw them, along with the precious packet of information into Baby. He pulled out his phone and with a huge grin dialled Gabe's number.

"God please tell me you have something."

"Dude, I got everything. Grab Cas and Meg, tell Mike and Luke to meet us all at the hotel we stayed at in New York, six p.m, Friday. Don't use names, don't tell anyone else you're going, just go."

"Okay Shaft. I'll see you there."

Dean hung up and started the engine. He laughed as he rode down the highway, he was going to get Cas back.


	22. The Hotel

Dean was nervous. He was so nervous he was sweating bullets and his hands shook every time he reached for the door handle. He stood outside the room he knew the Novak brothers and Meg all waited for him. Inside was Cas, and Dean had never been so nervous. He clutched the plastic folder tightly, took three deep breaths, closed his eyes, and stepped inside. 

Mike, Luke and Meg all sat around on the leather sofa, Gabriel was drinking on the balcony, and Cas, Castiel was in the kitchenette that was next to the door, making a coffee. He looked up at Dean. Dean never knew how much he missed that dark, ruffled hair, those electric blue eyes until they were right in front of him, staring back at him. Cas slid a cup of coffee in his direction.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cas."

Cas took his own cup and sat down on the edge of the large bed, facing the couch. Dean picked up his own cup and chose a wooden chair from the small dining table, moving it to form the group into a circle around the coffee table. Gabriel came inside and sat in his own wooden chair opposite Dean.

"So? What've you got?" Gabe asked.

Dean opened the folder and started the story, every step he provided the proof Ash had found. By the time he was done, Luke moved to the kitchen and came back with 6 stacked tumblers and a bottle of Jack Daniels. He poured everyone a double and they all drank it gratefully. They all wore expressions of hurt, and defeat, but none more so than Michael.

"I'm so sorry Mike." Dean expressed.

"Yeah. Me too."

"That golddigging little slut." Meg sneered.

"Which one? Your cousin or my wife?"

"Guys, we always knew dad was evil, but he's insane. He's completely lost it." Luke said.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Gabe asked.

"We have to take him down." Cas gritted.

"We need Balthazar, we have to get his dad to testify if we want to prove anything." Dean said.

"You really think he's gonna give up Rio for prison just for us? He didn't even call Balthazar when he disappeared. He might not be as insane as our father but he still doesn't give a damn." Cas poured everyone another drink as he dashed their hopes.

"Then we do it without him. Come on, we're six of the best minds in our fields. If we can't figure out how to bring down one asshole then what the hell use are we huh?" Dean argued. 

He could have sworn he saw the tiniest flicker of a smile on Cas' lips, a flash of something in his eyes, something Dean recognised but was quickly schooled away to the cool indifference Cas did so well, and hurt so badly.

"What about a confession?" Mike suggested.

"Come on, the guy's insane how the hell would any of us ever get a confession?" Gabe asked.

"We trap him in one. You know, wipe tape what he believes is a private conversation." Meg suggested.

"No that'll never work, he's too careful he'll be expecting it." Mike said.

"Hang on, you said he lost his cool when he burned your shop down right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it was stupid and reckless for sure." Dean answered.

"Oh. Ohhh. Yes, I see where you're going with this Luke."

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"Dad never loses his cool. Ever. But when he did, he got stupid. He got reckless. We need to make him angry. We need to drive him into a corner and catch him in that state, then maybe, we can record a confession."

"Okay, so we wanna piss him off? Number one is right here."

Dean sorted through the spread papers on the coffee table and put the ones with the photos of Ruby and James together right on top. 

"How do you think he's going to feel when this little secret gets out hm?"

****

Cas was struggling to hold it together. All day his stomach had been in knots, he was still so angry at Dean, and missed him so much. When he walked in the door, his beard grown a little, green eyes sparkling, Cas wanted to punch him in his perfect jaw. And kiss him. And hold him so close he could never get away again. But the hurt was still there, so he kept his distance and stayed the task at hand. When Dean got argumentative and stubborn, determined something could be done, it put a pang in Cas' heart reminding him of why he fell in love in the first place. 

Together they came up with a plan of attack, they would leak their information online, everyone playing dumb. Dean would go back to California where he and Ash would orchestrate everything, Michael would take a working vacation so he wouldn't have to look Hannah in the eye. Gabe would continue on as normal, and Cas and Meg would get to work rebuilding the shop once the insurance came through. When the plan was set, everyone went to their respective rooms, leaving Cas and Dean alone. 

"So, you been looking after yourself?" Dean asked carefully.

"Not really. You left, what did you expect?"

"Didn't Gabe explain to you-"

"He tried. And I got your note. Forgive me if I didn't believe either one."

"Cas, why wouldn't you believe us?"

"Because I never deserved you. Ever since we've been together it's been one disaster after another. You almost died. I wasn't angry you left, I was angry you didn't do me the courtesy of breaking up with me to my face."

"Cas I didn't do it to your face because I wasn't breaking up with you! I knew the moment I saw those big sad eyes pleading at me to stay, I wouldn't be able to go, and I had to go. I'm sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never thought for a second, that you would actually believe I wasn't coming back for you."

Cas felt the tears streaming down his face, all the pain of the last month coming to a head.

"And now you have to leave again."

"Yeah. We can't be together, and be safe, until this mess is over. That's our finish line Cas, that's where we're going."

"Will you at least call this time?"

"Yes, definitely. Every day."

"Good. Well. You've driven a long way, I'll let you get some sleep."

"You're not gonna stay?"

The hope in Deans voice threatened to crumble Cas' resolve to the ground.

"I got a separate room, I don't think this is a good idea right now, I'm not quite there yet."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Well, goodnight then Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

Cas closed the door behind him and all but ran down the hall to his own room. He wanted Dean so bad it hurt, but he was doing the right thing for himself, he needed to heal before letting Dean in again, had to let his heart catch up with his mind that knew Dean was right, and he had done the only thing he could do, for both of them. Cas curled in on himself in bed until the dream of drowning finally came back, this time, the hand in the water found him, and gripped on tight.

Cas woke up to a knocking on his room door, he had a splitting headache and stumbled to the door, swinging it open angrily.

"What?!"

"Oh. Sorry I, um.."

"Dean, no, it's okay, I thought you were Gabriel."

"I'm heading off now, back to Sammy's. I didn't want to make the same mistake as last time."

"Right. Thank you. Um, safe travels then, I guess."

"Yeah, you too. I'll call you when I get to Sammy's."

"Alright. Goodbye Dean."

"Bye Cas."

Deans face was as crestfallen as Cas had ever seen it, he got a sudden déjà vu of when they worked together at the firm, when they had to see each other every day and couldn't touch each other, it had nearly killed them both.

"Dean!" 

Cas ran after him down the hallway, Dean turned and froze as Cas gripped the lapels of his leather jacket and pulled him in for a furious and desperate kiss. Cas soon felt Dean melt into the familiar comfort and card his fingers through Cas' hair, feeling Deans hands on the back of his head, pulling him in impossibly closer to deepen their kiss made Cas wonder how he thought something like this could ever end. Deans soft lips, his taste, his smell of leather and burboun, his familiar body pressed against Cas', it made everything else fade from mind, because the only important thing left was this, was them, and he was never going to give that up. 

After a few minutes, their kiss softened and Cas put his forehead against Deans. 

"You should go, you're gonna hit traffic."

"Promise me you'll look after yourself."

"I promise."

"We'll be together, if we have to leave the country to get away from him, we will."

"I love you."

"I love you sweetheart." 

Then Dean was gone, running down the hall and around the corner to the elevators before either of them could take the easy route. Cas returned to his room and lay back down on the bed. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep, maybe he'd go wake Gabe up to annoy him. Cas licked his kiss bitten lips and could still taste Dean there, he smiled, for the first time in a month he really smiled. He looked over at the stack of information Dean had left him on the table.

"You're going down you bastard."


	23. Caught In The Act

Cas was overjoyed when Dean kept his promise. He called when he arrived at Sam's, and again every night after. They all took a week to think it through carefully before releasing all their information, Ash creating an easy to read article including all the evidence they dug up and spreading it over all the most popular social media websites. The story was so scandelous, it went viral within hours. 

A man made famous for fighting the old values inherent to his career, accepting and defending minorities, proven guilty for money laundering; fraud; theft from his own son; dating a woman thirty years younger than him; forcing that woman into a false relationship with his own son so he can use her to threaten his daughter in law; allowing a non-consenual sex tape involving his son to get published for the sake of keeping his girlfriend; estranging his own children and attempting to murder his sons boyfriend, before having his conspirators killed to cover his tracks and destroying said sons business.

On Saturday morning, a week after the leak, Cas got the call, his dad asked to meet at his office. Gabe set Cas up with a button camera that recorded straight to his phone, and Cas went on his way. He stepped into the place once considered the scariest on earth, now somewhat smaller and less intimidating that Cas wasn't going in desperate for his fathers approval. James Novak was sitting at his desk, dishevelled, dark circles under his eyes and a glass full of amber liquid sloshing dangerously in his hand. He was drunk, it was Cas' lucky day.

"Dad?"

"Castiel. My last good son."

"What do you want?"

"I'm sure by now, you've seen it."

"The article, yes. An unfortunately well done forgery. Some people have too much time on their hands."

"Yes they do. Not that it matters now, the District Attorney's opening an official investigation. They're looking for the leaker right now, gathering warrants to look into my bank accounts, to find out if the information is legitimate. It's only a matter of time before they find him, or they go digging on their own and find it all themselves."

"Dad?"

"The board pushed me out. Since Milton sold his shares, I have no more allies. This is no longer my office. My name is no longer on the door."

"I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as me. I built this place from the ground up, it was my work, my baby. They mooched off me they all, mooched off me. Chuck copied my test answers, Crowley invited me to parties so that he could get to women through me, even Azazel relied on me to make the most money, to know what to do when shit went south. Now its all gone."

"So its true then, the deal with Crowley & Masters?"

"There's no such thing as clean money in business Cas."

"And Michael?"

"That bitch Hannah, wanted to rob him blind, if she wanted me to help her do it, I was gonna rob him first. Penance for choosing his loser brother over me."

"And Ruby? Who was she in the grand scheme of things?"

"Ruby, was the only person I've ever met who understood that love, along with everything else, has to be earned. You have to prove you deserve it through suffering and loyalty. Ruby was ruthless, and smart and strong. She was my soulmate."

"Was?"

"No doubt this isn't going away. I might not be a part of the firm anymore but I'm still a suspect. If I'm put away I'll never see her again."

"Why did you call me here?"

"To help me."

James put his glass down and pulled a gun out of his desk drawer, cocking it and pressing the barrel against his own side.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!"

"When the cops come, you tell them it was Dean, and Michael did this to me. Tell them they got scared the leak wouldn't work to get me put away, and they got desperate."

"Dad, I can't-"

"Yes you can Castiel! Do this! And we'll be rid of those boys who betrayed me, and that grundgy mechanic who almost stole you from me. You're with me, right Cas? You know Dean had to go!"

"Dad, just, give me the gun. This isn't the way."

Cas was inching closer and closer to James carefully.

"Yes it is. It's the only way left."

James squeezed his eyes shut and Cas leaped for the gun, succeeding in only landing over his father as he dropped to the floor, bleeding and panting. 

"Dad?! Dad stay with me."

Cas whipped out his phone and dialled an ambulance, having gut wrenching flashbacks to when he was desperately keeping pressure on Deans side not so long ago. Soon enough the paramedics arrived and took James away, Cas declined to go with them, if he knew anything by now it was that his father would be in surgery for hours. Instead, Cas turned his camera off and used the ensuite sink to wash the blood off his hands before driving back to Gabe's. 

He was still in a daze, the shock not quite set in yet when he walked through the door, he didn't realise his shirt was covered in blood until Gabe and Meg rushed over in a panic.

"Cas?! What the fuck happened?!"

"Here, see for yourself."

Cas handed his phone over and Gabe scrolled through his apps, finding the one that recorded the video from Cas' camera. He flipped the phone on its side so he and Meg could watch it, Cas had no need to watch, he went for a shower instead. When he came back, clean and dressed with his blood soiled clothes in the trash, Gabe was at his laptop, Cas' phone plugged in along with a flashdrive.

"Well?" Cas asked.

"It's essentially a confession Cas. At the very least it's proof of him trying to frame Michael and Dean for attempted murder. I'm gonna get this to the D.A, then we'll see how dad's doing."

"Okay."

Cas still hadn't caught up with everything that had happened. He followed Gabe on autopilot to the D.A's office, where Gabriel put the flashdrive into her hand himself. Cas didn't notice the tape was playing on her computer until he saw the blood. Cas suddenly felt sick, dizzy. 

"Excuse me."

He rushed to the elevator and tried to breathe steadily as he made his way up to the roof. As soon as Cas pushed through the heavy door and stepped into the chilly air he vomitted the eggs he had for breakfast. His heaving turned to gasping, his chest started constricting, tears flowing freely down his face as he fought for breath. 

"Cas come on bro! Look at me! In for four and out for four. In for four and out. Come on, concentrate! You can do it!"

He suddenly became aware of Gabe standing over him, holding his shoulders, Cas had no idea how long he'd been there, but he could see the fear in Gabe's face and it forced him to try to listen, to understand the words, In for four. Out for four, and again. In a few minutes Cas' breathing evened out on its own, and he collapsed into Gabriels arms sobbing. A few minutes later while Cas was composing himself to go back, the D.A came through the door, wedging it open with a cinderblock. She took in the vomit and Cas' red stained eyes and seemed to put together what was going on.

"You boys okay?"

"Yeah, we're ready to go back in now." Cas answered.

"No need, thanks to that video we have everything we need for any warrent we want. James Novak will be going to prison."

"If he survives you mean."

"I called the hospital, mainly because I have to put a police guard on him while he's recovering, but the bullet was a through and through, didn't hit anything important, either he's very lucky or he knew what he was doing."

"So, he's alive?"

"They stitched him up and he's stable, he's resting now, they say you can visit him in a couple of days."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. Now I suggest you boys go home, get some rest. Maybe some therapy wouldn't do any harm after all this either."

"Yes ma'am." Gabe said.

"Please, call me Naomi." 

She left Gabe and Cas to gather themselves in their own time, eventually making their way down the building and back to Gabe's apartment, Meg had gone home.

"So, you gonna call Dean?"

"No. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because how is this going to work? Dad goes to prison, Dean comes back and we be together? Dad is more than resourceful enough to have him killed from the inside. And you weren't there Gabriel, you saw the tape but you didn't see the madness in his eyes, he's going to plea insanity and he's going to get it. He'll get some psychiatric ward where he can make all the phone calls he wants to any criminal that owes him a favour, and Dean will be dead in a week."

"We'll figure all that out later, one step at a time. First, call Dean, tell him what happened. You know he's probably pacing by the phone, put the guy out of his misery. I'm gonna go get us some lunch and check in on Sugars."

Gabe tapped Cas on the shoulder reassuringly and left. Cas took a deep breath to steel himself and dialled Deans number. Dean picked up after only one ring, Gabe was right, he had been pacing.

"Hey sweetheart, how'd it go?"

"We got him."

"You got him to confess?"

"More than that, he shot himself."

"What?! Holy crap, are you okay?"

"Not really. I'm not hurt, but he shot himself, tried to convince me to blame it on you and my brothers. He's insane Dean, and I had to keep him alive for the ambulance, and it was just like when you were shot and part of me..."

Cas was close to tears, but he didn't want to fall into a panic attack again so he paused to make himself breath.

"Part of you didn't want to save him?"

"Yes. Am I a monster?"

"No Cas, you're not a monster. You're just a person, and you've been betrayed by the last person who should be betraying you. It's okay to be angry."

"I am. I'm so angry I don't know what to do with it. At the same time, he's my dad, and it makes me want to forgive him, to try to make it all better. But I can't. He can't. There is no rectifying what he's done and somehow that's the worst part. He didn't die, he's alive, in the hospital under police guard, but today I lost my father. He's alive and he might as well be dead and I can't... I can't figure out if I should be angry or grieving. It just hurts so much."

"Cas? Is he definitely going to prison? That's what the D.A said?"

"Yes, there's no getting out if it."

"Then I'm coming home. And when I get there, we're gonna take you to see someone okay."

"I don't need a therapist to tell me how I feel Dean."

"That's not what therapists do. They help you figure out and process what you already are feeling. After my childhood you think I'd be so well adjusted without one?"

"You really think so?"

"I do. Just try it sweetheart, for me?"

"Okay, I'll try."

"Okay, good. I'll get on the road today, I should be there by Tuesday, we'll sort it all when I get there."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Dean hung up and Cas moved to the couch, flicking on the TV and channel surfing before settling on Bram Stokers Dracula while he waited for Gabe. 

****

Two more months passed before trial day. Dean had returned and convinced Cas to go on another retreat with Cole to sort himself before having to testify against his father. Dean agreed to stay with Gabe while Cas was gone, to support his brothers and help where it was needed. They had hugged warmly when Dean arrived and kissed goodbye sweetly at the door when Cas left a few hours later. Cole suggested they only call each other once a week, to help Cas build up his emotional independence. 

When James Novak was fully healed and ready for incarceration, Naomi called with a trial date, that Gabe passed on to Cas. He arrived the day before and Dean had never been so happy to see him. Cas was slightly tanner than before, and stronger looking too. During their calls Cas had told Dean about the exercises Cole had forced into his routine, and the adventurous activities he had been on. Since Cas spent his whole life working, either at school or at the firm, he never got to go out and explore things for himself. Cole had set him up to do all sorts of outdoor touristy stuff like rock climbing and abseiling, things he should have done as a young man and never got to, things he had to do on his own so he could really feel the freedom of it. 

Now he was back, his hair a bit longer, his beard grown, his body more muscular than ever before, Dean had to root himself to the spot just to stop from jumping Cas. They had agreed over the phone they wouldn't be intimate again until the mess with James was over with, and Cas was ready for all that. Dean knew the moment he saw Cas walk through that door they'd be sleeping separately, or they would not be able to stick to that agreement. More than his physical appearance though Cas seemed... peaceful. Whatever Cole had done had worked wonders because for the first time in months Cas wasn't an anxious mess, he seemed genuinely confident, self assured. Dean could tell there was still a lot going on behind those eyes, but Cas seemed to have a slightly better hold on it, like he had come to understand and love himself more. Dean thanked whatever gods decided to put Cole in Cas' path.

The fateful Saturday came, they all met Naomi at the courthouse early in the morning, nervous wrecks the lot of them. The brothers, Dean and Meg as well as a few others all testified, the evidence was shown and statements made. Dean held Cas' hand in the pews as the jury deliberated. It took them less than an hour to return, and Dean saw the tears stream down Cas' face as the head juror named James Novak guilty on all charges. James was led away in cuffs and the family collapsed into cheers and hugs. 

"So, what's next for you guys?" Dean asked Mike and Luke.

"Go home I guess. Hannah already confessed everything, she'll be behind bars for a while but I've got some mess to clean up after all that."

"Welcome to the single life bro." Luke clapped Michael on the back and the twins departed together.

"And you?" He asked Gabe.

"We need a break. Now that that's all done, me and Meg are jumping on the next plane to Amsterdam."

"Amsterdam huh? I don't think they're ready for you two."

"God I hope not."

"See you round."

Gabe pulled Dean into a hug and whispered in ear.

"Look after my brother okay."

"Always."

And Gabe took Meg by the arm and led her away.

Dean took Cas by the hand and they walked outside together before taking their separate cars back to Gabe's apartment. Once inside, Dean made them both coffee and they sat down on the couch to talk.

"So, how are you feeling about all that?"

"Sad. Relieved. Scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"Because I think it's time for a fresh start. Aside from the fact my father could easily still come at us from prison if we stay here, I think starting somewhere new would be the healthiest thing for me right now."

"Oh. Right, yeah. Does that mean... On your own?"

"Well, only if you don't come with me."

"You sure you still want me?"

"Dean I've never not wanted you."

"What about the shop?"

"The insurance came through, and the clean up is done. It was insured for way more than it was worth anyway. I say we sell the plot for someone else to build on, start the shop fresh wherever we land."

"Makes sense. Got anywhere in mind?"

"I was thinking, California has some really nice houses, they also have a lot of douchebag movie stars that could use a shop like ours."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I've thought a lot about it while I was away, we've had enough quality time with my brothers, and I know how much you miss Sam."

"Cas I love you."

"I love you too." 

Dean could hold it in no longer, the emotional turmoil threatening to explode his chest had him pulling Cas to him in a heated and desperate kiss, Cas' tongue immediately finding it's way into Deans mouth and making him moan obscenely. 

"Cas? Are you sure about this? You sure you're ready?"

"God yes."

Dean didn't argue anymore, instead he stood up, stripping his clothes to the floor and watching Cas do the same. He marvelled at Cas' new body, he never thought Cas would be able to turn him on even more than he already did, he was so wrong. He could see the lust clear as day all over Cas' face and Dean was a slave to it, drinking in the want in Cas' eyes that could make him do anything Cas wanted him to. Dean straddled Cas and plunged their lips and tongues together again, grinding naked and sweating together he gripped both their cocks in his hand and started stroking them slowly, his other hand threaded through Cas' extra long hair. It had been so long for them both that it wasn't much time before their panting and moaning came to a climax and they were both coming all over Deans hand. 

Dean used his discarded t-shirt to clean his hand and kissed Cas sweetly, holding his face between his hands as Cas rubbed circles on Deans back. 

"How about I order up some dinner hm?" Dean asked.

"Sounds perfect."

"And you are not to move from this couch, or put clothes on."

Cas laughed but did as he was told. Dean got up and called for some Thai food. He soon returned to the couch with a big blanket and cushy pillows as well as beer, chips and popcorn for the coffee table. Dean answered the door twenty minutes later with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He smirked and winked at the cute delivery girl who stuttered and went bright red as they exchanged the food and cash. Dean thought about how before Cas, he probably would have gotten that girls number, now all he wanted to do was cuddle up with the gorgeous man waiting on the couch. 

They spent the night like many nights they had before, naked and cuddling, kissing and laughing, eating and watching their favourite shows. The weight of the world had been lifted from their shoulders and now it was just them, ready to put it all behind them. Dean fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms, never wanting that night to end.


	24. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took so long, especially to you Dani47, my avid commenter :) Truth is I've been struggling lately, not just writing wise but with everything, and I didn't want to give you something half assed just because I'd rather stay in bed than face the day. This sort of thing usually happens to me in waves and at the moment I think I'm passed the worst of it, so I'll update with another chapter as soon as I can. This point in the story is also taking longer because I'm not American and have never been to these places so I'm doing a lot of googling for their fluffy as hell road trip lol.  
> Thanks for staying with me, love ya'll :)

In two weeks time the land where their shop once stood was sold. In another two, they had bought a house in Long Beach, only a 5 hour drive from Stanford. They didn't get to visit the house themselves but Sam and Jess had done a walk through for them, Skyping during the walk to show them as much of the place as possible. What the couple saw, they loved, and signed the papers as soon as they arrived. They packed up their things and loaded it all into a small moving truck that Sam agreed to meet at the house for them. 

"But, why does Sam have to meet them? Won't we be driving with the truck?" Cas asked.

"Nope. We, are going on a roadtrip."

"Seriously? In who's car?"

"Mine, obviously. Sam is flying over, then driving your car back, he'll be following the truck."

"You told Sam he could drive my car?!"

"Sam learned to drive in the Impala, okay, trust me. He's got this."

"But what about all our stuff? What about finding a new shop? Is it really the right time for this?"

"It's exactly the right time. We leave this place, go have some fun. When was the last time we had fun huh? Once we get to California, its gonna be all work, no play, until then, let's play."

Cas sighed, there was just no arguing with Dean once he'd made up his mind, he had probably already bought Sam's plane ticket.

"Alright. Where are we going first?"

Gabe and Meg returned from their trip a few days later, Cas picked them up at the airport and by the time they got to the apartment Cas was scarred with stories.

"Deano! How you been big guy?" Gabe swept Dean into a unwilling hug.

"Not getting shot, so can't complain. How was Amsterdam?"

"Well-"

"No! No more, please, I can't unhear it, no need to traumatize Dean as well." Cas interrupted.

"Buzz kill. Anyway, when are you two lovebirds flying the nest huh?"

"You trying to get rid of us? Aw I'm hurt." Dean teased.

"Yes actually, I'm moving into Megs place."

"About damn time. As it so happens, we're ready to go, we were waiting for you guys to get back, didn't want to up and leave without saying goodbye."

"You found a place in Cali?"

"Sure did. Taking some time off before we get there, see the sights and what not."

"Neato, whens d-day?"

"Couple of days. Sam will be here tomorrow."

"Well then, Roadhouse burgers and beer, it's on me."

"Deal!"

Cas chuckled at Deans child-like enthusiasm as he grabbed his things and all but ran downstairs to his baby. It was a good night with the four of them, joking and telling stories well into the night until Ellen kicked them out. Sam arrived the next afternoon, they ordered take out and stayed one more night to let Sam rest off his jetlag before the big drive.

The following morning saw the small moving truck pull up in the parking garage, they spent a couple of hours wheeling the boxes downstairs and loading them up before Cas handed Sam his keys with a threat of death if she was scratched. Sam waved them all goodbye as he jumped behind the wheel and led the movers out and onto the street where they would soon find the highway. Cas turned to his brother and was met with a wide smile, his eyes were sad though. 

"I'm gonna miss you."

"Nah. I'll come annoy you whenever I'm bored."

Cas nodded, his chest tightening as he realised this would be the longest he'd ever gone without his brother. He held his arms out to receive a hug and was swept into a bear like death grip instead. He could see Dean hugging Meg goodbye as he struggled for breath, finally Gabe put him down and sniffed subtly, Cas appreciated how well Gabe was holding himself together, or he might have set Cas off. 

"I'm proud of you little bro."

"Thank you Gabriel."

"I'm gonna miss you Clarence."

Cas was then embraced with a much softer hug from his friend.

"I'll miss you too. Don't be a stranger."

"Promise."

Cas saw Gabe and Dean shake hands and a knowing look pass between them, something akin to respect Cas thought. Then there was no more procrastinating. Cas slid in the passenger side of Baby as Dean started the engine. They waved out their windows at the couple watching them go, Dean turned the corner onto the street and off they went. Dean waited until they left the city before slipping a cassette into the player and turning up Travelling Riverside Blues. Cas watched Dean drive, singing quietly along, a look of peace and happiness overcoming his features, making him even more beautiful than usual. Dean caught Cas staring and blushed.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Dean laughed and took Cas' hand, threading their fingers together as he kept the other on the steering wheel. Cas sank back into his seat and finally, finally relaxed. 

****

Dean was beyond excited. He knew how hard leaving was going to be for Cas, so he had tried to plan this trip as awesome as he could. Rolling farmland passed by, snowy mountains in the distance and dozens of towns. They stopped for fuel and food twice, swapping the driving to Cas, then Dean, then back to Cas again. The music never got turned down and time passed relatively quick. Before they knew it they were pulling up to a three star motel in Chicago sometime in the evening.

"Here we go."

"You already booked us in?"

"Yep, its under Winchester, you mind getting our keys while I get the bags?"

"Yeah sure."

A few minutes later they were dumping their bags on their king sized bed, Dean got to work pulling things out of his bag while Cas scoped the balcony. 

"Oh my god. Dean what is that?!"

Cas called while overlooking the railing.

"That, sweetheart, is what we're doing tonight."

"Did you book is so close on purpose?"

"Hell yeah I did. We're gonna be exhausted and you'll be glad of it later on. I'm gonna have first shower."

"Not alone your not."

Cas came back inside and Dean felt heat begin to pool in his groin at the way Cas was staring at him with a predatory glint in his eye. He moved slowly toward Cas, puffing out his chest and curling his shoulders to crowd Cas against the wall.

"Is that a fact, huh Novak?"

Cas' pupils were blown wide, pressing his palm against Deans growing bulge.

"No Winchester, its an order."

"Yessir."

Dean stepped back slightly, still crowding Cas but far enough away they weren't touching. He held Cas' eyes with his own as he slowly stripped his clothes off one piece at a time, Dean leaned in as if to kiss his boyfriend, stopping a mere breath away, hovering, before biting his bottom lip and pulling away, walking casually to the shower.

He had barely stepped under the water before Cas was naked and joining him, pushing him against the wall and slipping his tongue down Deans throat. Dean loved this game of dominance they sometimes played, and he slipped his hands down Cas' back to cup his tight ass and lift him clean off the tiled floor. Cas gasped and wrapped his legs around Deans waist as Dean swivelled around and slammed Cas' back against the wall in his place, grinding their hips together to pull a long, low moan from Cas' lips.

"Oh god Dean, fuck me baby please."

Dean grinded their swollen cocks together again as he leaned forward and whispered in Cas' ear.

"As you wish."

He nibbled on Cas' ear lobe just to push the point home before reaching for the lube he had sneaked in the shower with him. One hand holding Cas and the other sinking a finger into his tight hole, Dean kissed Cas hungrily, biting his lip, his neck, his collarbone, until Cas was putty in his hands.

"God Dean please!"

His poor boyfriend was panting and whimpering so much Dean took pity on him, slipping his finger out and rinsing it under the hot water before reaching for the lube again and generously coating his aching shaft. Dean moaned a deep growl from his chest as he pushed home, Cas' tight heat throwing all other thoughts from mind as he fucked up into Cas, who was holding on for dear life to Deans own broad shoulders.

Cas came quickly, spraying their stomachs with cum and shouting Deans name, the sight and the sound of it set Dean off, tensing his entire body as he struggled to hold Cas' weight while the wave of euphoria coursed through him. Deans legs were shaking by the time he finally lowered Cas to the floor. Cas kissed him sweetly and washed Deans body, his soap lathered hands gentle and loving, chasing away the ache and soreness. 

An hour later they were dressed, Dean in a black henley and faded jeans, Cas donning a light grey button-down and dark wash jeans. Dean had played with a little gel in his hair like usual, chuckling when he saw Cas towel dry his, run his fingers through then leave it at that. Dean knew Cas didn't try to tame his mop anymore, not because he knew he couldn't, but because he knew Dean liked it the way it was. 

They scooped up their effects and left the hotel, holding hands down the street as they made the 3 blocks down to the large gathering Cas had seen from the balcony. A large sign hung between two light poles read 'Chicago Blues Festival' and as they passed under it Dean couldn't tell who was more excited, him or Cas. The ad he had seen for it promised some big name musicians, as well some up and coming talent, it had taken all Deans will power not to spoil the surprise. 

They spent all night moving between food carts, different stages, pop-up bars, and around again. Even when the festival was over, they just walked along the beach and enjoyed the stars. Dean ended up holding Cas in his arms as they sat on the pier and watched the sun come up.


	25. Home

"South Dakota? Really Dean? What in gods name could be in South Dakota?"

"You'll see."

"It's a twelve hour drive."

"Hence why we spent all day sleeping."

"You're really not going to tell me?" 

"And ruin the surprise? Hell no."

Cas sighed dramatically while Dean chuckled, he really could be annoyingly stubborn when he wanted to be. It was Cas' second turn at driving, at the next gas station he would pull in to fill up, grab some road food and swap again for the last leg. They saw the pink light of the sunrise glow through the back window before it lit up the way before them, it still wasn't as golden as Deans smile though.

Cas loved watching Dean drive, but he was getting more and more confused as another four hours passed and Dean was practically bouncing with excitement while they drove through boring field after boring field.

"Dean, whatever it is that has you so excited, I think you may have taken a wrong turn to get there."

"One, I'm not excited for me. Trust me I will get no pleasure out of this, except to watch the stupid joy on your face. Two, we're here."

Cas turned back to the windscreen and saw Dean turn into a dirt driveway, a large wooden sign reading 'Adee Bee Farm' above the gate. Dean grinned at Cas and raised an eyebrow.

"Dean... really?"

"Hell yeah baby. Biggest bee farm in the states. Go nuts."

"God I love you."

****

Dean had no idea how long Cas could talk about bees, and the beekeeper seemed to really enjoy someone with a real enthusiasm for his work. Three hours later, they were finally leaving again, Cas had a jar of honey he rendered himself, a few small keepsakes and a grin that would not wipe off. They got stacks of pancakes and waffles at a diner in the local town for breakfast along with many pots of coffee. 

"Okay. Now that that's done, back on the road."

"Wait, really? We're not even going to stay the night?"

"Nope. Screws with the plan. You're gonna drive for the next six hours, I'll drive the other six, we'll get to Denver around ten, then we'll check in and sleep it off."

"Dean we were both driving all night."

"Hey we took naps, and I'm loading us up with redbull okay we'll be fine."

Cas huffed but Dean just laughed and threw some money on the table, putting his arm around Cas' shoulder as they walked out. They filled up the car and replenished their road food, switching out the Black Sabbath cassette for Metallica and Dean directed Cas on which highway to take.

The end of Cas' leg was marked at a tiny town called Hyannis where they stopped for gas and to stretch their legs. Dean slid in the drivers seat and took them the rest of the way to Denver. They arrived when Dean said they would, grabbing chinese take out on the way to the hotel, checking into another three star that he had, again, already booked. The boys dumped their gear, ate their food, and passed out, in that order.

The next morning they stayed in bed, Dean waking first and finding a grumpy, half asleep Castiel who just slid further under the covers.

"Alright, you wanna play it like that."

Dean knealt at the end of the bed and crawled on under the covers, finding Cas' feet and stroking gently up his legs. Cas moaned quietly in his daze and instinctually turned on his back. Dean took the chance to slip himself between Cas' legs and move his hands up his boyfriends thighs, thumbs playing gently on his hips before pulling on the waistband of his boxers and slipping them off. Dean kissed up Cas' thighs, along his hips and around his morning wood. When Cas lifted his knees and started grinding his hips upward Dean decided he would really get to work. 

He pushed Cas' knees up to present his tight ass and ducked down, licking a barely there stripe from Cas' hole up his perineum. Cas gasped loudly, moaning indistinct noises of unbridled pleasure as Dean worked his hole over with his tongue, light brushes turning to pointed strokes that circled the rim and had Cas begging him to push inside. When Dean felt fingers card through his hair he pulled away, climbing up Cas' body and getting yanked down into a frenzied kiss. As their tongues swirled and their teeth pulled each other lips Dean reached to the bedside table where he always put a bottle of lube and wet his palm one handed. 

In moments he was pushing inside Cas, who let out a long groan as Dean bottomed out. After some slow grinding and heated kissing Dean picked up the pace, sitting back on his heels and lifting Cas up by the hips, pounding into him full throttle. Cas' moans turned to screams at the change of pace, and Dean held on desperately as he watched his boyfriend writhe and shout his name in ecstacy. At last Cas tensed and shuddered and came all over his own chest, Dean followed seconds later. Dean grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom and cleaned them both up, climbing back into bed with Cas' head on his chest. Relaxed and sated, they ordered up breakfast and turned on the TV.

****

Cas was so blissed out by his surprise morning sex he almost didn't notice when the news reporter mentioned the police finding the body in the swamp. It seemed Fergus Crowley would get his day in court after all. When the name was mentioned Cas tensed, anxiety at the thought of his father taking root in place of bliss. Luckily Dean noticed and quickly changed the channel to morning cartoons, Cas was grateful he didn't try to talk about it, Cas didn't need to talk about it, not all the time. Sometimes he just needed to forget, Dean seemed to understand this, so he just changed the channel, and launched into a debate on the best power ranger. Breakfast soon came knocking, eggs benedict with lots of bacon on the side. 

"So, what's next on the agenda?" Cas asked.

"I was thinking, there's a go cart track downtown. What do you say?"

"Hmm cartoons AND go carts? Sure you won't break our curfew?" Cas chuckled.

"Hey, everybody's gotta embrace their inner snot nosed brat sometimes." Cas laughed again.

"Alright, you win. Go carts it is. What about tonight?"

"That, I already have plans for."

"Is this one for you or for me?"

"Both. I couldn't resist, and you're gonna love it."

"I can't wait."

Cas really did feel like a little kid again zooming around the track, he and Dean equally competitive. Dean won the first race, and Cas the second, they went for a third round to break the tie which Dean won. Cas didn't mind though, the pure joy on Deans face as he whooped and punched the air crossing the finish line was enough for Cas. They went out for burgers for dinner before Dean made them get dressed up at the hotel. He drove them to a large, arty designed building with a full carpark out front. 

"Dean, where the hell are we?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough."

Cas felt a warm swell within him when Dean took his arm and escorted him inside, handing two tickets over to the ticket master and leading Cas down a hall and up a flight of stairs, through a door with a number matching the one on their ticket that opened to a small, carpeted balcony. The balcony had two chairs sitting just behind the railing, Cas gazed out over the top and took in the theatre below, all the people crowding the cheap seats, and the stage, hidden with the curtains still pulled. 

"We're seeing a show?"

"Not just any show. I was going to take you while we were in New York, but we didn't have time. And this is the one and only national tour they're ever going to do so, I made sure I put it on the map for our trip."

"But what-"

Cas cut himself off when he spotted a man in a Union costume come from the side door of the stage, sweep his eyes over the size of the crowd and quickly duck back in again. The mans face had been plastered everywhere for months, Cas couldn't not recognise him. 

"Oh my god. Is this Hamilton?!"

"Yes it is sweetheart."

Dean had a smug grin on his face, and Cas grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for a long and knee wobbling kiss. 

"You're amazing." Cas whispered. 

"You're amazing. And you deserve the best. Come on, shows about to start."

****

They left early at Deans insistence so they could make good time, another long drive of swapping back and forth, turning up the music and playing silly word games. It was late afternoon when they arrived at Grand Canyon Resort, a place contradictory of the vast desert that surrounded it with tall trees and water fountains. Dean and Cas dropped their bags in their room and used the downstairs restaurant for a hearty steak dinner. Cas made love to Dean that night before falling asleep in his arms. 

The boys had far too much fun over the next three days at the Grand Canyon Nation Park. They went for the donkey rides, they abseiled, they rock climbed, they rafted down the river, they took photos together on the sky bridge. And every night, exhausted and exhilirated and disgustingly happy they ate at the restaurant, then went to their room and fucked each other senseless. 

On day four, a little before lunch, they set off again, this time on the last stretch to their new home. Come sunset Dean was so nervous turning down the unfamiliar streets his hands would have been shaking were they not gripping the wheel. The GPS soon had them rounding a last corner and they could smell the oceans salty wind through the open windows, Dean heard the waves in the silence, there were no more beach goers since it was getting dark and Dean was sure walking along the sand at night would soon become one of their favourite things. 

"You have reached your destination."

Dean set his foot gently on the brake and turned to the right to indeed see the number on the letterbox, 341, that marked the house as theirs. The outside was just like the pictures, one storey, cream coloured, with just a little grass and a couple palm trees next to the double garage. Dean found his set of house keys in the glovebox and pushed the button to open the garage door. The boys watched it lift up and reveal Cas car already safely tucked away. Dean pulled in next to the Mustang and gave Cas a chance to check his car for any damage, although Sam had already assured him it arrived safe and sound, he had put it away with a full tank of gas after driving through a car wash. Once Cas was satisfied Dean put his hand on the door that led to the house.

"Alright sweetheart. Welcome home."

Dean swung the door open and stepped back to let Cas in first. He followed and grinned, both taking in the sight of their new home himself, and enjoying the surprise on his boyfriends face. This was his last surprise for him, Cas didn't know, but Dean had slipped Sam one of his credit cards, and asked Jess to furnish and decorate the house for them so it wasn't empty and bleak when they arrived. He had told her to spare no expense, he wanted the best for Cas. 

And by god had she come through. Jess had fantastic taste, as the boys moved from the open plan kitchen, dining room, and living room, down the hall to the laundry, the bathroom, the two spare bedrooms, the master bedroom and the ensuite, even the backyard, Jess and Sam had gone all out. The furniture, the décor, appliances, even a BBQ, a hot tub and the linens. They had really made a home ready to move in to. All their stuff from the moving truck was neatly put away, the beds made and the dishware in their cupboards. 

Dean had no idea they would go to this much effort and decided he would force Sammy to marry that girl if he was too dumb to come to that conclusion himself. He checked the kitchen pantry, because of course he did, and found it stocked with non-perishables, the fridge and freezer were empty but the power and water, even the internet were connected and ready to go. On the kitchen bench was the credit card Dean had given them, along with a pile of receipts from everything they bought. There was Cas' set of house keys next to his car keys, a note from Sam with the WiFi password, 'deanisadick', and a 'welcome home' from Jess. There was another reciept, with a $20 note sitting on top, it was printed out from the computer from some online food place, just as Dean was wondering what it was for, Cas came back from his tour with tears in his eyes.

"Dean, did you organise this?"

"I may have given Sammy and Jess some money and asked them to get it ready for you."

"It's beautiful. They did an amazing job."

"Yeah, they really did."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you sweetheart."

Dean felt warm and content as Cas hugged him, pulling back only for a sweet kiss and a wide smile. Their moment was interrupted by a loud knock at the door, Dean answered it, thinking there was no way anyone could know they were there yet. He swung the door open to find a young man in a red company uniform with a clipboard, a goods truck sitting in the driveway with the engine still running. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Dean Winchester?"

"That's me."

"I have your delivery from whole foods dot com, I was instructed to come at 6, sorry I'm a little late. Do you have your receipt?"

"Ugh, yeah. Hold on."

Dean went back inside and grabbed the mysterious receipt from the counter, handing it to the delivery guy with Cas standing behind him. He handed over the $20 too.

"I think this is your tip."

"Thanks man. Just sign here."

The delivery guy took the receipt, attached it to his clipboard and held out the form for Dean to sign. Dean scribbled his signature and Cas followed them both to the guys truck where he opened the back doors and started loading boxes onto a wheeler. Dean jumped on and started handing all boxes with his name on them down to Cas to cart inside. There were 15 large boxes stacked in their kitchen before the delivery guy told them to have a good night and drove away.

Dean and Cas looked at each other with raised eyebrows, Dean went back to the garage and found them two craft knives, together they opened box by box, taking a mental inventory of everything they had. Sam had ordered them enough food for almost a month, organic meat and veges, fruit and sauces and dairy, their fridge and freezer and the empty spaces in the pantry were soon full, the last piece of their house puzzle put away. Dean folded the boxes while Cas filled the fridges ice box, stacking them in the garage and grabbing all their gear from the Impala. He dumped their duffelbags on the bed and opened his up to start sorting. Cas came in and started on his.

"I've ordered some Chinese for dinner. Having food in the house is great but I'm too tired to cook."

"Awesome, I was thinking the same thing. How did you know who to call? We don't know anything in this area yet."

"Sam put a stack of fliers for all the local places in the kitchen drawer."

"Goddamn. They really did think of everything huh."

"I guess so." Cas chuckled.

"Most of this is laundry, my suit will need a dry cleaners."

"Me too. We can go find one tomorrow."

"I was thinking, we could just spend the next couple of days getting to know the place first, you know before we jump right back into work. It might actually help with work if we're a little more familiar with the community anyway."

"Sounds good, I like that."

Cas started their dirty laundry in the wash and put their suits out over a chair for the morning. Dean cleaned out the inside of Baby, giving her a quick vacuum before driving it down to the nearest gas stop to fill the tank and taking it through the car wash. By the time he got back their food had just arrived and Cas put the TV on, Sam had even hooked up their satellite and favorite channels. By the time they had watched their third rerun episode of Game of Thrones, the exhaustion caught up with them and the boys showered before dropping to sleep in their super comfy new bed.


	26. Yellow Notes

Monday morning sun streamed onto Cas through the crack in the curtains, and for a second Cas forgot where he was. He looked around the barely familiar bedroom, with Dean snoozing gently next to him. In that moment it really sunk in for Cas that this was the room he was going to be waking up in the rest of his life, and he wanted the beautiful man next to him to be the face he woke up to for every one of those mornings. Cas smiled and carefully extracted himself from the blankets, padding barefoot and shirtless to the kitchen in his comfy pajama pants and messy mop of hair. 

He switched on the coffee machine and pulled out a pan and a pack of bacon, then paused and thought for a second, rummaging around in the cupboard until he hit jackpot. Jess had gotten them a waffle iron. She was a legend. Cas grabbed down all the ingredients and soon had waffles cooking away. Just as he plated everything up and pulled down the maple syrup, there was a knock at the door. Cas answered it to find a toned and over tanned thirty something woman with bottle blonde hair and tits that were definitely not real.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

The blonde stood there for a moment with her mouth hanging open, eyes obviously sweeping up Cas' naked chest and settling on his piercing blue eyes. She stuttered slightly and grinned a toothy smile as she held out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Amber, I live next door. I came over last week when your brother was here unpacking and he told me you'd be here by today."

Cas shook her hand warmly.

"Castiel. And that's very nice but act-"

"I just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood! I asked you brother if you were bringing your wife and he said you didn't have one. He seemed to find it funny but personally I think it's much harder adjusting to a new city when you're on your own."

"I'm sure it is bu-"

"So anyway I thought I would come by and make sure you're settling in okay, and to apologise in advance for any toys that might end up on your side of the fence, I have two eight year old boys and I'm on my own so they can get quite rowdy, just come knock on the door if you ever need anything." 

"I'm sure your boys are lovely Amber."

"Thank you, but don't say that too quickly. A lot of the kids play on the street around here so just be careful when you're driving. The Millers three houses down, the Franco's two houses to your left and the Swans across the road usually let their scamps play ball on the street together, the Swans girl usually wins all the games though, her parents are a lesbian couple and personally I think she gets her masculinity from their influence, not that I'm judging of course they're lovely people."

"...of course." Goddamn the woman could talk. Just as Cas thought so, she moved a step closer into his personal space.

"So anyway, if there's anything you need, anything at all..."

"Hey sweetheart! Who's at the door?!"

Cas let out a breath of relief as Dean came up behind him and threaded an arm around Cas' waist.

"Amber, our new neighbour. Amber, this is my partner, Dean. It's his brother who was here last week."

"...oh. Oh. Yes, hi."

Amber got a hold of herself quickly and shook Deans hand. She was still rather flustered as Cas noticed her check Dean out the same way she did to Cas. Cas couldn't blame her though, Dean was in the same state of undress as himself and really, who wouldn't look? 

"Morning. It's lovely to meet you and all but I have a stack of waffles and coffee waiting for me, so if it's okay with you..."

"Oh god yes! Of course I'm so sorry."

"Hey, not a problem, you were being friendly. Come on Cas, we got a big day ahead."

Dean walked back to the kitchen, Cas offered an apologetic smile to Amber.

"Thank you, for being so welcoming, I'm sure we'll see you soon."

"Yeah of course. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Cas smiled one more time before Amber started back down the path and he closed the door.

"So. That was awkward." Dean said through a mouthful of waffles and bacon. 

"Yeah. Just a little. At least we're not the only gay couple on the street." 

"Good to know. So. Breakfast, dry cleaners, tour of the town?"

"Sounds good." Cas joined him and started on his own food.

"You don't think Amber might want to give you the full tour?" Dean waggled his eyebrows and grinned cheekily.

"She was checking you out too. And don't be mean she's probably lonely, raising kids by herself can't be easy."

"Yeah. Besides, I can't blame her for thinking you're super hot. I think you're super hot." Cas laughed and they finished their breakfast talking about places they wanted to try and find on their exploration. 

****

Two weeks later the boys had found the perfect property for their new garage and bought it out. A month after arriving in Long Beach, the whole place had been remodelled and was ready for business. On Dean's fifth Tuesday in California, his first customer called, a talent agent who had a swanky party to get to. The kind of party Cas and Dean used to attend where everyone was having a secret pissing contest over who had the latest rolex or hottest date... Or nicest car. He said all the other places that dealt with classics were booked up by the other attendees, so he was taking a gamble on their new shop. Dean turned on his charm and was soon rushing to the shop to meet the guy.

Dean put all his detailing skills into that car and had it ready to go that night. The agent was so impressed with Deans work he gave him his business card, said if Dean ever wanted to get his face on TV, give him a call. Lo and behold, a week later, after the agents swanky party, Cas was getting flooded with calls from the other attendees whose mechanics apparently were no longer up to scratch and wanted a piece of the agents action. Dean and Cas quickly found themselves a more than decent, more than generous client base that only kept growing, until Dean was spending a real 8 hour work day doing what he loved most in the world, with the man he loved most in the world blazing through paperwork like he was born to it. 

Dean and Cas quickly became friendly with their neighbours, even Amber who was quietly grateful they never mentioned their embaressing first meeting ever again. Dean was working on Baby in their own driveway one Saturday when a baseball came flying over Ambers fence and hit Baby's side, making a small dent. Dean picked the ball up and waited, a few seconds later Ambers boys, Jackson and Hunter, came running out the front door in search of their ball. They froze when they saw Dean standing there holding it, the dent it made in the car clear as day. They approached cautiously, feet scuffing and eyes downcast.

"This yours?"

"Yes. We're really sorry mister. It was an accident."

Dean stopped and thought for a moment. He and Cas could sometimes hear Amber yelling at the boys from the house, they quite often saw through the kitchen window her drinking one or two glasses of wine after they had gone to bed. Cas was right, she was struggling on her own.

"Do you boys like cars?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Yeah? Do you wanna learn a little something about them?"

"Like how to drive?!"

"No, no, you're a bit young for that. I mean how to fix them. How to clean it, build it, look after it. Cause let me tell you, driving a car, without knowing a car, is just riding in it. But when you know the engine your driving, all its little kinks and workings, then you really drive it. And it will make you a much better driver when you're older too."

"Mom ways says a car is just what gets you from A to B."

"And to some people it is, and that's okay. But to others, a car is a work of art, one that you keep alive, and it keeps you alive. This car, was my dads. It was my home for a long time, and my little brothers too. I've crashed it and rebuilt it a few times. I wouldn't trade this car for the world. And a little dent like that, ain't gonna take her down."

"We're sorry about that."

"That's okay, it was an accident. Now. Would you boys like to learn about cars?"

"Yes please!"

"Alright then, gather round."

It wasn't long before the boys were hooked, Deans enthusiasm for engines was contagious. It happened so that every Friday after school, and Saturdays if there was work to be done, the boys would hang out at the shop and help Dean out, learning on the job like miniature apprentices. Cas even assigned them pocket money pay. It gave the boys something to focus on and gave Amber a break every now and again, she was so grateful she would often bring the boys homecooked baking, soon discovering Deans weakness for pie. 

One Saturday morning when Jackson and Hunter were helping Dean at the shop, Amber dropped by to pick them up for a birthday party, a customer happened to be in the shop at the time, a rich specialty surgeon with a '61 Corvette in cherry red. Dean had just finished working on her the day before, and the doctor was finishing up paperwork with Cas when he bumped into Amber in the reception. The two hit it off immediately and ended up exchanging numbers before they both left. 

Three months after the move, Dean and Cas planned a three day weekend to go visit Jess and Sam. It went as expected, the brothers got too drunk and spent most of the time with raging hangovers, Cas and Jess went out to lunches and talked about their daily lives and laughed at the Winchester's idiocy. Christmas came around and Cas and Dean spent the first week leading up to Christmas day with Sam and Jess, surprise gifting them with an all expenses paid trip to Japan when their exams were over, before the next year started. Jess cried, Sam denied ever having water in his eyes, it was a good trip. 

On Christmas eve, the boys waved goodbye and got on a plane to New York, knocking on Michaels door Christmas day. All Cas' brothers and Meg and even Balthazar were there, they got very drunk and rowdy and couldn't remember most of the night the next day. Cas and Dean stayed for two more nights before driving down to their old city, to find Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Benny, and Garth all at the roadhouse. They spent another week there catching up with everyone before flying home again. 

****

Life continued as normal for Cas, they had barbeques with the neighbours, worked at the shop, went for a night time walk along the beach when the mood struck, it was his favourite thing for them to do together. One Friday evening, Cas was working late in his office, Dean had finished earlier and had gone home to do chores until Cas came home for dinner. Around 8 o'clock he finally called it a day and went home. Cas called out when he got inside, but Dean was nowhere to be found. Then he was drawn to a yellow note sitting on the kitchen bench.

Sweetheart,  
This is the reciept from the drink you ordered the night we met. Come find me along our usual walking trail, and stroll down memory lane with me.   
Dean

Cas was utterly confused, and completely warmed from the heart as he picked up the old reciept from the roadhouse with a long list of purple nurples on it. He walked outside and did as Dean said, crossing the road and walking two blocks down the street to the path that goes down to the beach. Where the path meets the sand, is a palm tree, Cas found another yellow note and piece of paper stapled to it. He pulled it off and read,

'This was the address Bobby gave me when I first worked on your car, it led me to your place, and eventually your heart.'

Cas smiled widely, he remember that day, when Dean, the mysterious green eyed sex god had parked up to his building in his car, Cas had taken him inside, and then really taken him. He shook his head, pocketed the notes and kept going. After a few minutes in the dark he came across a flaming torch, like the ones people put in their gardens. Taped to it was another yellow note, and a dried flower sealed in a tiny glass case.

'This is a flower from the tree we climbed when I first told you I love you.'

A tear formed and spilled over Cas' cheek, he had no idea Dean had picked a flower from that tree, let alone kept it. Cas looked ahead and could see another light flickering not too far, he had to stop himself from running to see what that one held. When he got there, another yellow note, and a tiny wodden box, Cas opened it to find only sand.

'This is the thousand year old sand you stole from the bottom of the grand canyon. Because a thousand years could pass and I would still love you the same.'

Cas looked up to see more flaming light further down the beach, but as he got closer he realised it wasn't just one torch, it was a two, and next to them stood Dean. He was in the same black and white tuxedo he wore when they went to the New York gala ball, and Cas was just as struck by how beautiful he looked now as he was then. 

"Dean?"

"Heya Cas."

"What is all this?"

"Did you check the date on that receipt?"

"What? No. Why?"

"Because we met exactly three years ago today. Three years and you completely changed my life. I am so, so happy Cas. I love you more than I could ever describe in words, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as I am."

"Dean..."

Cas' breath caught in his throat as Dean put one arm around Cas, the other cupped the side of his face with his fingers through Cas' hair, Cas couldn't look away as Dean gazed into his eyes with so much love it made Cas' heart burst.

"Will you marry me Castiel?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They both spread wide grins from ear to ear before crushing their lips together in a kiss so passionate it rivalled their first. Dean broke away with tears running down his face, Cas was in much the same state and they just held each other in the moment for a while, so happy they couldn't contain it. When they both managed to get control of their tears, Dean set his phone in the sand and pressed a button, soon soft music began to play and Dean held his hands out for Cas to take. For hours and hours they danced and laughed and kissed on the sand, the waves and the stars their only witnesses. 

Dean sat behind Cas in the sand and wrapped his arms around him warmly as they watched the sunrise. When the first early morning surfers started coming into view, they decided to call it a night and picked up the torches on their way home. When they got in, they shared a shower to get all the sand off, rubbing each other down sensually until they were both thrusting into Deans hand, pleasure and euphoria rolling in waves through Cas' entire body as he clung to Dean, unable to hold back as he came forcefully in Deans hand, his body so drained and happily numb he could barely stand. He vaguely noticed Dean finishing at the same time, and in much the same spent state. They dried off and fell into bed naked, holding eachother closely while they slept the day away.


	27. Tender Loving Care

Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear to stop his eardrum bursting from the inhumanly high pitched scream on the other end. He should have let Cas call and tell Sam and Jess their happy news. 

"Tell me everything! How did you ask? Did you get down on one knee? IS THERE A RING?! Do you both have a ring? Oh my god have you set a date yet?!"

"Jess, calm down okay, this only happened yesterday so no we haven't set a date. There is no ring. We were both standing. And I left him a trail of keepsakes from our relationship to follow on the beach to get to our favrouite spot where we danced all night and watched the sun come up."

"Holy crap. Sam you're really gonna have to work hard to top that."

"Hey!" Came Sams muffled voice Dean could hear in the background, Dean laughed at the implication. 

"Hey Sammy can you hear me?"

"Yeah, you're on speaker phone."

"How'd you like to be my best man?"

"Well I've put up with you so far."

"Hey! I'm a joy to be around!"

"Yeah, sure you are."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Okay boys, enough of that. Oh Dean, Cas, I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Jess. Anyway, I've got some more phone calls to make. I'll see you guys round."

"Yeah sure, bye guys."

Dean hung up with a smile he couldn't wipe away and passed the phone to Cas. 

"Your turn."

Six months later and the boys were hauling their luggage into Gabe and Megs apartment in New York. 

"My god! Did you guys stash the band away in here too?!" Gabe grunted as he helped with their bags.

"Not quite. It was a close one though." Dean joked.

They had pizza and beer for dinner, catching up on all the plans. Sam and Jess were staying there too, so that the two best men were in total cooperation before the wedding, which was in only two days time. Deans best man was Sam, followed by Jo, then Benny. Cas' best man was Gabe, followed by Balthazar then Meg. They had picked greens and blues as their theme colours, and Dean had spent weeks tracking down their favourite band that had played at the Blues Festival in Chicago and paid them generously to be the entertainment. They chose a restaurant by the river close to the tree they climbed on their first visit. Under the tree is where they would be saying their vows. 

The following day kept everyone so busy they couldn't keep their heads, rushing around checking that suits and dresses still fitted, even though they were tailored to everyone in the wedding party, checking in on florists and the restaurant chef and the celebrant and the photographer. Dean was stressing hard, harder than anyone. He wanted everything to be perfect for Cas, even though Cas insisted it would always be perfect as long as Dean showed up. By the end of the day, Cas had clearly had enough.

"Baby, you need to go relax."

"How?"

"I don't know, go to a bar or something. Its Friday night, go do whatever you need to to blow off some steam so you're not freaking out tomorrow."

"I don't know..."

"Dean Winchester if you don't go have some fun right now I'll call and cancel the band."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Dean narrowed his eyes, mostly sure Cas was bluffing. He didn't want to risk it.

"Okay! Fine. I'm going. See you later."

"Bye babe."

Dean gave Cas a chaste kiss and left for a wander down the street to find a bar, or a pie shop that might be open after dark, whichever. Dean was walking passed a tall, dark building when he thought he heard something behind him, he began to turn when a spine splitting thump coursed through his body from the top of his head, he felt himself falling, then everything went black.

****

Dean- hey, come see me.

Cas- what? where are you? you were supposed to be blowing off steam.

Dean- i'm at the top of the grant building on 55th street. the stars are beautiful, come see.

Cas- yeah okay. be there soon.

Dean sounded weird, he had probably had a couple drinks after all, Cas thought. He grabbed his keys and went for a walk down 55th, looking for the Grant building he knew was nearby, though how Dean got on the roof he had no idea. Grant was a small law firm, it was only five storeys but they weren't dumb enough to just leave the building unlocked. 

When Cas got there however, he found the lights on and the door was in fact unlocked. Cas pushed inside hesitantly and called out to find out if anyone was inside. Techniquely he was trespassing, he felt very eerie about it all and wanted to get Dean and get out as quick as possible. When nobody answered, he took the stairs two at a time to the roof, he pushed through the door and looked up at Dean. Cas froze in his tracks. 

"Cas, just do what he says. Please."

Standing near the edge of the roof, holding a gun pressed to Deans spine, was James Novak.

"Dad?"

"Yes son. It's me."

"I... I don't understand. You were in prison."

"Yes. And now I'm not."

"But... HOW?"

"Its funny what the right amount of money, coupled with the right leverage can get you. In my case, my freedom."

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'm freeing you my son. Freeing you from this vulgar grease whore, so that we can be together again. We can start over, start a new company, somewhere else. I forgive you Castiel, you were confused, your mind twisted by this neanderthal against me. But I'm back now, we can be rid of him, together."

"Dad, please... Stop. Think about what you are doing."

Cas felt tears begin falling over his cheeks, he locked eyes with Dean who's face was stern, angry, determined. Cas praised his courage as it filled him with his own strength. 

"Dad, there is a better way to do this."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, if you kill him up here, it will be harder to get rid of his body. We should drive him out somewhere secluded where they won't find him."

"Like I did with Crowley."

"Exactly. Like you did with Crowley."

Cas saw his father's eyes waver as he got distracted by his train of thought for a moment, just a moment, but it was enough. Cas shifted his stare to Dean to send a silent signal, Dean understood and made his move. Cas watched in abject horror as Dean spun around, grabbing the barrel of the gun and pointing it away from himself, the sudden commotion set James off, he fired a shot that just barely missed Dean, but the loss of balance from the struggle and the guns own push back, sent James stumbling backwards. He grabbed out blindly, clinging on to the only thing available- Dean. Cas couldn't move. It was all over in a moment, but it would be a moment that he would relive in his mind every minute of every day for the months to come, watching helplessly as his father and his fiancee toppled over the edge of the roof and disappeared, to be followed only by the sound of two distinct thumps and the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest.

Weeks passed. Cas went to his father's funeral, and stayed only long enough for the priest to stop talking. At some point, he was sure the cops appeared to tell him his dad had escaped after paying off the right guards. At another point some lawyer whose name he didn't bother remembering called to let him know those guards were now in prison themselves. He vaguely remembered being present for the will reading, where he found out his dad essentially left everything to him. Cas told the lawyer to give an equal share to each of his brothers and walked out. 

Cas was home now. His and Deans home, quiet, clean, empty. No grunting at Dean for leaving his smelly socks laying around, no Dean making him laugh with stupid jokes. No dancing, or late night movie marathons or heated debates. There was no life or happiness in this house anymore. Just Cas, spending his days at Deans side, cleaning him, changing his IV, reading him his favourite books. At first, Cas thanked every god ever conceived by man that Dean had landed in the garbage bin, his fall softened by food scraps and dirty diapers. He could have landed on the alleyway pavement and painted the ground red like Cas' father did. 

But time passed, and the doctors said he was recovered. His wounds healed, he was healthy, and fine. He just didn't wake up. When they let him go, Cas took him home, called their clients and told them they would be temporarily out of business. Cas found it comically ironic that the money he inherited from his fathers death was now keeping Dean alive. Every day Cas looked after Dean, day after day, with no real sign of improvement. His nights, a time he knew the well meaning intruders would stop knocking on his door, Cas spent at the bottom of a bottle, crying over pictures of them together from the last four years. Dean had been comatose for over six months when Sam came by for the hundredth time and sat down at the kitchen bench for a coffee.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Cas. How's he doing?" 

"Same as always."

"Nothings happened at all? Not even a little?"

"If it had I would have called you."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"How are you and Jess?"

"We're okay."

"Just okay?"

"She's trying to be supportive, you know. It's not easy."

"I still think him staying here is the best thing Sam, you know he wouldn't want you putting your studies on hold."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your whole life is on hold."

"I'm fine. I'm coping."

"No, your not. Look at yourself Cas. You think I haven't noticed all the empty bottles in the trash outside? You look like crap. You're not looking after yourself."

"It doesn't matter. I have to look after Dean."

"Cas, I love him as much as you do, but... maybe we should start thinking about professional care."

"No."

"Cas, we have no idea how long he'll he out for, he could wake up tomorrow, or he could never wake up at all. You can't live like this the rest of your life that's not what Dean would want for you."

"I SAID NO!"

Cas hurled his coffee cup passed Sam's head where it smashed to pieces against the wall. The two stared at each other, Cas panting slightly and Sam holding nothing but sympathy on his face. In the silence they heard a quiet and croaky voice from the other end of the house.

"Caaas...i-is that you?"


	28. Mr & Mr Winchester

Cas and Sam froze. They stared at each other, wide eyed for only a moment before they both bolted down the hall, Cas almost ripping the bedroom door off its hinges in his hurry to get it open. They both fell to their knees on each side of the bed, Cas grabbed Deans hand and held it, running his other hand through Dean hair.

"Dean? Baby? Are you awake?"

For a long, agonising moment, there was no response, then Dean made a deep grumbling noise, the one that came from his chest that Cas had almost forgotten he loved so much. 

"Cas? What's with all the noise?"

"Oh thank god. Dean, can you open your eyes for me?"

"Mmm 's hard."

"I know baby, just try for me okay."

Cas and Sam watched Dean frowning as he struggled to pull his mind into full wakeness, after a few seconds, his eyelids slowly and weakly opened. Cas had never seen a more beautiful green in all his life. Cas looked over to Sam, he was crying and laughing and holding Deans other hand, Cas realised he was crying and laughing too, Dean looked at them both like they were mad.

"Hey fellas, this is nice and all, but what's with the waterworks huh? I miss something?"

"Shut up jerk, and never do that to me again." Sam said as he threw his arms over Dean and nearly crushed him in a bear hug.

"Woah there sasquatch, what'd I do?"

"Dean, you fell off a building." Cas said as Sam finally let him go.

"I what now?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"We were here, we were making dinner, a week before the wedding."

"It's kind of a long story, the short version is my father escaped prison, kidnapped you, used your phone to text me and lure me to a roof, you both fell over the side."

"Damn. But hey, I'm alive."

"It was five storeys Dean. My father died. You were lucky enough to land in a gargabe bin, it cushioned your fall."

"So, why am I home, not in a hospital?"

"Because... that was all six months ago."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry. Hey, I could have said six years."

"Six months. Wait, did this happen before, or after the wedding? Like, did we never end up getting married or can I not remember my own wedding? Because if I wanted that I would've gone to Vegas."

"No, this all happened the night before."

"Okay. So, six months. You two have been looking after me?"

"Cas has, I've come to visit every time I can but Cas does all the hard work." Sam interjected.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"I know I've been asleep for a long time, but I'm really tired."

Cas and Sam laughed.

"Of course, you go back to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up."

Deans eyes slipped closed and he was out again. Sam and Cas tucked him in and went back to the kitchen where Cas started sweeping up the pieces of his broken mug.

"Sam, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay Cas, I know. You were grieving, and unable to grieve at the same time. But he's back now, you don't have to."

"Yeah. I can't believe it. The doctors told me he won't be back to normal straight away, coma patients don't just wake up like you do every morning. They zone in and out, sometimes for weeks before they become fully conscious."

"You mean he wasn't fully awake just now?"

"Not likely, no. But he was fairly lucid, that's huge progress. He'll probably have a few more minutes tomorrow, I doubt he'll remember anything we told him today."

"How long do you think he'll be like this?"

"Hard to tell, he was out for months, so hopefully not too long. Either way, it's a step in the right direction, and I refuse to complain about that."

"Yeah, me too. Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Get yourself cleaned up by the time he's back to normal."

"I had no reason to before, now, I have every reason. I'll be sober from now on Sam, don't worry about that."

"Okay, good. If you need anything at all-"

"I'll call you. And I'll let you know every time he wakes up."

"Thanks Cas. I better get going."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure with all your trips here you're behind on your school work."

"Behind doesn't even cover it, but now that he's waking up I'd better get on top ofnit or he'll kick my ass."

Cas laughed and waved as Sam walked with a renewed spring in his step down the front path to his car. Cas returned to the sleeping Dean and watched him for a moment, a smile spreading over his face for the first time in over 6 months. Dean was going to be okay. Cas went back to the kitchen and started his work on everything he had neglected since returning home. Over the next couple of days he made some repairs to the back deck, changed the smoke alarm batteries that had been hanging dangerously unchecked, did the necessary maintenance on the garden and cleaned up the house, finally getting on top of the laundry pile about to go rancid. He went over the latest bills for the house and the shop, getting their finances back in order with a few phone calls. 

When all that was done, Cas looked in the mirror. He had been avoiding it for some time, so was shocked when he saw himself, and could understand why Sam had been so concerned. Cas shaved his scruffy beard and went next door to ask Amber to house sit for a couple of hours while he went out. In case of emergency, he couldn't leave Dean alone. Cas went to the gym and almost destroyed himself doing the workout he had made his daily routine before the wedding, he really was out of shape. When he finished there Cas went to the grocery store and packed his cart with all the veges and fruit and red, bloody meat he and Dean loved to eat, he had been single handedly keeping the local takeaways shops in business lately and it was about time that stopped. Cas cooked himself a healthy dinner for the first time in months.

Four more weeks went by, Cas kept up his promise to Sam and looked after himself, quickly finding his body building out again, the application of healthy food, exercise and water instead of liquor found his skin brightening, his energy reinvigorated and his mood lifted. Even his hair had returned to its silky softness after being so dry and dull from neglect. Dean woke up almost every day for a few minutes at a time, by week five he was taking a careful and supported walk through the house and staying awake for a couple of hours. 

By week eight he was back to full conscious brain function and Cas was taking him for small walks along the beach to build his strength back up. Cas didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve having Dean returned to him, but if he was owed only one miracle in his life, just one small piece of luck, he was overjoyed it came when he needed it most. 

****

It had been a year since Dean fell from the roof, and through Cas' careful and patient nurturing he had come back to full health. Dean couldn't believe the dedication Cas had shown both during his time comatose and after, helping Dean get back to fitness level. Now they were here, on their favourite beach, after shouting flights and accommodation for all their family and friends. Dean stares into his favourite blue eyes he couldn't believe were his, and heard the words that confirmed it. 

"I do."

Before he knew it, Dean was wrapping his arms around Cas for their first sweet kiss as husbands. It was soft, it was warm, and perfect, and Dean never wanted to kiss anothers lips as long as he lived.

Their reception was at a beach side resort, Cas had set all their out of state visitors up with rooms there for convenience, everyone got ragingly drunk and full of cake and danced until their feet hurt. Gabriel's speech was typically inappropriate, but had everyone in total hysterics the whole way through, he made Cas want to hide under the table however when he brought up Cas and Deans second ever meeting in the back room of Two Sugars. Sam's speech was heartfelt and beautiful and made everyone cry, Dean tried to pitch that there was something in his eye but it didn't fool anyone.

Later through the night, the boys grabbed their ready to go bags and jumped in a cab headed to the airport. They boarded their flight to New Zealand and set off for a month long honeymoon. Dean settled into his window seat and looked over at his new husband.

"Hey Mr. Winchester."

"Hello husband."

"You sure you wanna take my name?"

Dean watched as Cas studied the brand new ring hugging his finger, black tungsten, the same as Deans. 

"Absolutely."

Dean threaded their fingers together, still needing some support as the plane took off and his nerves rattled. Castiel Winchester, his husband. Dean stated at his favourite blue eyes watching him, holding his hand, making him strong. I could definitely live with that, he thought.


	29. The Honeymoon

"Go Dean! Don't make me push you!"

Cas laughed as he shouted as his poor, terrified husband. Bungy jumping had been Deans idea after all. Apparently he had never before figured out he was afraid of heights. 

"I'm not afraid of heights Cas I'm afraid of dying! I did the abseiling and rock climbing just fine didn't I?!"

"And the sky diving?"

"I was jumping out of a plane."

"You cried and kissed the ground."

"Because I jumped out of a plane!"

"And now you're going to jump off a bridge."

"No, you go first."

"Dean you're already strapped in and there are other people waiting their turn. Besides, if I go first, who will be there to push you off."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. On the count of three you're going over, one way or another."

"Cas I'm not a child."

"One."

"Castiel..."

"Two."

"Oh crap."

"Three."

"I hate you."

Dean screwed his eyes shut and jumped, everyone on the landing had a good laugh at his scream that resembled that of a five year old girl. Once he was released from his bonds it was Cas' turn, he didn't hesitate to leap from the platform like Pocahontas and cheered the whole way down. The boys had spent the first three weeks of their honeymoon travelling the country, doing all the best adventure sports. They had rolled in the Zorb ball in Rotorua, sky dived in Auckland, went white water rafting in Murchison, snowboarding at Mount Hutt, and, upon Deans absolute insistence, toured The Shire in Matamata. The last week they spent in Hanmer Springs, relaxing, immersing themselves in the culture. Cas discovered and fell in love with the Manuka honey, insisting he would have it imported if he had to. 

They made love every night, on their last afternoon, Dean used his talented tongue to open Cas up slowly, teasing him with suspense until Cas was whimpering, begging to be fucked. Dean lubed himself up and to Cas' great relief, finally complied. Cas' vision blurred as Dean fucked him senseless, squeezing his ass while he pounded Cas into the mattress, Cas was a total mess of "godfuckyesDean" and incoherent screams of pleasure as Dean hit his sweet spot every thrust. It was over in minutes, Cas was embarrassed to say how quickly he came, but who could hold out when being taken apart by a god like Dean? Dean pulled out when Cas was done, and when Cas finally came to his senses and found he could move only very slightly, he noticed Dean was still hard, and there was nothing dripping down the back of his own thighs. 

"Baby? Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want to come yet."

"Why not? That was amazing."

"It was, you were amazing. And I want more later."

Cas grinned at the thought.

"You're a bad boy Dean Winchester."

"You love it." Dean grinned back and kissed Cas sweetly. Cas melted and fell asleep.

****

Two hours later Cas woke up from his nap, refreshed and happy, stretching on the bed like a cat. He rolled over to find Dean besides him on the bed, watching TV, still naked.

"Well, I'll be damned if that isn't the best sight to wake up to." Cas grinned.

Dean didn't answer, he smiled back, turned the TV off and pulled Cas by the hand off the bed, dragging him to the shower. Cas didn't bother with the power game, he knew Dean had a plan, and Cas suspected that plan involved fucking him as many times as possible on the last night of their honeymoon. So instead of fighting he let Dean kiss him sweetly while the water warmed up, before Cas was being plunged under the spray and backed against the tiled wall. Cas had shivers of excitement roll under his skin at being manhandled and gladly complied when Dean gripped his shoulders and swiveled him around, almost forcefully pressing him against the wall face first. Dean ran his fingers through the back of Cas' hair as he pressed his whole body against Cas' back and kissed and bit at his neck hungrily. 

"You know Cas, it was awfully rude of you to fall asleep on me." Dean growled in that deep gravelly voice that always made Cas' dick twitch, it was thick with lust and Cas closed his eyes to just enjoy the sound.

"What can I say, getting ravaged half to death is exhausting."

"But I had to stay there, awake, hard, just waiting, while you lay there naked and beautiful."

"Well, I'm here now. What are you going to do about it?"

Dean caught Cas' earlobe between his teeth and pulled on it gently, sucking it as it slipped away, Cas couldn't help but moan a little, he was already rock hard from the tension of the wait, the anticipation making his stomach do back flips. Dean squirted some body wash into his palm and slowly, he moved his way down, his hands and his lips and his teeth exploring Cas' muscular back and body with the soapy suds as he slowly sank down until Dean was on his knees, massaging Cas' perfect ass. Cas was bending over for him, arms braced against the wall he presented his waiting ass like he was getting paid for it, moaning filthily when Dean finally touched his tongue to Cas' puckered hole, teasing lightly until Cas was begging, all pride and dignity forgotten he begged. Cas' mind was unraveling as Dean took him apart for the second time that day, he was already close to coming by the time Deans fingers had opened him up, then something small and warm and wet was pushing inside Cas, it felt good, good enough to keep him on the edge, but not enough to come, and it was not Dean. Then Dean was standing again, turning Cas around and kissing him hungrily. Dean pulled away from the kiss and spent a few seconds soaping himself and rinsing off. 

"Dean?"

"Come on, we're gonna be late for dinner." Dean got out of the shower and started drying off. 

"Dean! What the hell? What is in my ass?"

"A but plug."

"What? Why?"

"Because I remember we talked about it a while ago, about you wanting to try it, and I wanted to have fun. I told you I wasn't finished with you yet."

Cas couldn't believe what was happening, he had been so close, and he could feel the teasing plug lodged almost comfortably, but not quite, inside him, it brushed passed his prostate with every movement he made, but it was never going to be enough to get off. It was already driving Cas nuts and Dean wanted him to sit through dinner with it? In a busy restaurant no less. Then Cas realised that Dean would be thinking about it all through dinner too. He would be watching Cas' every squirm knowing that he was sitting across the table, open and ready for him to take whenever and wherever he felt like it, and it would drive Dean mad too. Besides, Cas thought, Dean had clearly planned all this, he must have some plan for using the plug later, something exciting. Cas' heart rate went up at the idea of Dean picking a semi public spot, taking his pants down and ripping the plug out before slamming into him, no need for foreplay. Dean was making sure their honeymoon was one to remember. Cas realized the uncertainty on his face as he considered things had made Dean worried he'd done the wrong thing.

"But, hey, if you don't want to sweetheart it's all good, I should have asked you first, I'm sorry."

"No! I want to, it was just a surprise, that's all." Cas turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Cas pulled Dean for another long, languid kiss.

"Lets get dressed then."

"Okay."

Dean took Cas to a restaurant by the hot pools where they had things like gourmet hot wings and ribs and sweet potato fries with all manner of fruity and delicious cocktails. The atmosphere was magical with the steam coming off from the pools in the night and being lit by the stars. And Cas stayed semi hard the entire time with the plug keeping him that way, although he took pleasure in the idea that he was fairly sure Dean was too. Once the boys had had enough and paid the bill, Dean took Cas by the hand and led him to a hot pool area that was surrounded by a 7 foot wooden fence. There was no-one else around, and Cas watched as Dean pulled a key out of his pocket and used it to unlock the fence door, he closed it behind them and re-locked it. Cas looked around at their new surroundings, it was basically the same as outside the fence, three large steaming hot pools surrounded by ferns and glowing balls of solar powered lights. 

They were completely alone, under the stars, in this magical place. Dean turned to Cas and held his gaze as he slowly stripped all his clothes off, a mischievous grin never leaving his face. Dean stepped into the hot pool, the water only coming half way up his thigh so close to the edge. He stared at Cas expectantly, but Cas could only stare at Deans magnificent body in the light of the stars, the lamps, even the steam coming off the water made him look like something from a Greek poem. His eyes and his lips, his rock hard cock, all waiting for Cas. For not the first time Cas wondered how he was the one lucky enough to have Deans heart, how had it become his life that this god was his husband, and Cas was the one here in this place with him, of all people. Cas' heart warmed as Dean started blushing under Cas' gaze.

"Sweetheart are you having a stroke or something?"

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Dean."

Deans blush reddened even more and Cas couldn't help but smile, his fingers finally finding their way to his shirt buttons and quickly ridding himself of his clothes. Cas stepped into the water with Dean and the two embraced each other, wrapping their arms around each other, fingers running through hair and over muscled skin as they kissed, it was deep and sweet and loving and Cas never wanted the kiss to end. Eventually, they broke apart and Dean motioned for Cas to turn around, Cas did, bending over and bracing his hands on the rock at the edge of the pool. He exhaled and relaxed as Dean gently twisted and pulled the plug free, reaching into his pants pocket on the side of the pool and pulling out a tiny bottle of lube. Dean poured a small puddle into his hand and gently stroked his cock with it, before bending over Cas' back, one arm wrapped around his waist as he kissed the back of Cas' neck. He positioned himself at Cas' entrance and gently, he slowly pushed inside. Cas was still open from the plug so it was easy to slip in and fully sheathe himself right away. Dean put his other hand on the same rock Cas was using while he reached up Cas' body and pinched gently at a nipple. Cas gasped with pleasure and Dean went to town. He moved in and out of Cas in a slow rhythm at first, working him up even more, but when Cas gasped out a desperate plea, Dean pulled himself upright, fingers digging into Cas' hips as he pounded Cas senseless. 

Cas was sure the whole resort could hear the screams coming from him that night, but he didn't care. He came hard, just as hard as earlier that day if that were possible, and the moment he did he felt Dean tense up and come inside him, he felt Dean shudder and nearly collapse, falling over Cas' back for a minute while he caught his breathe before pulling out. Dean stepped further into the water and sat down, Cas joined him and let Dean put his arm around him. They sat there for hours just chatting, holding each other, kissing, staring at the stars. Come midnight, the air was too chilly and they called it a night, drying off with the towels readily available and getting dressed again before walking back to their room. They slept in each other arms and in the morning, Cas returned the favour, going down on Dean and sucking his cock while opening him up with his fingers before making love to his incredible husband, kissing him constantly as he pushed and rocked inside him until they were both coming with each others names on their lips. 

Later that day they packed up all their things, paid for everything at the resort and complimented the staff who had been wonderful during their stay. Dean still clung to Cas' hand during their flight, needing a few whiskey doubles to get through it. They landed safely in LA and Sam was there waiting for them. He drove them home and they offered for him to stay the night before the long drive back, he declined, said he had a job interview in the morning for a law firm he desperately wanted to work for when he graduated in a couple of months and since it was only late afternoon, he could get back in time for a decent sleep. The boys both wished him luck an Sam set off home. Dean and Cas unpacked all their things and set about with laundry and everything else, not wanting to get into it tomorrow when the jet lag would kick in.

When everything had been put away and the clean up began, they grabbed their suits and dropped them at their usual dry cleaners before doing a grocery shop, they had made sure there were no perishables in the fridge before they left for a whole month, so there was a lot to get. By the time they were back home and everything was done, it was well into the evening and they were really starting to feel the fatigue. They ordered some pizza and watched TV before hitting the hay at a decent time, cuddling up together before nodding off. The next day was Friday, no point opening the shop, and the jet lag had definitely hit them, so they stayed all day on the couch, having a movie and junk food marathon to tail end their honeymoon. The weekend would bring their friends, Cas would work on the bills for the house and the shop and Dean would work on the Impala and the Mustang with the boys next door. Back to normal life.


	30. Epilogue

**20 YEARS LATER**

"Cas! Move your ass we're gonna be late!"

"Calm down it'll be fine. I couldn't find my wallet. I'm good now."

"Alright then let's go, let's go."

Dean and Cas jumped in the Impala and rumbled from their hotel to the high school parking lot where hundreds students and their families gathered and rushed and fussed. Dean circled for a few minutes before he found a park and he and Cas made a quick jog down the halls and out to the football field where the bleachers were packed, the grass covered in students filing in from the side entrance. Cas and Dean quickly found Sam and Jessica and took their saved seats. They all waited patiently, soon enough, an eighteen year old blonde was taking the stand as valedictorian to deliver her speech. 

Joanne Winchester took after her mother, she was beautiful, intelligent, driven. But there was a mischief in those eyes, and sometimes when Sam looked at her he could swear he saw his brother grinning back at him. The ceremony was over quickly, and soon they were pushing through the crowd to hug their niece in congratulations. 

"Where are you two off next? You going straight home or you staying another night with us?" Joanne asked.

"We're taking all of you to dinner first, then we're going to the airport, we have a holiday to get started." Cas smiled and threaded his fingers with Deans. Dean smiled back, and even after all this time, the warm crinkle in his eyes made Cas' heart flutter.

"What about the shop?"

"The boys are in charge most of the time now anyway, we're not worried."

"Cas they're over 30 they're hardly boys anymore."

Cas smiled and leaned down to whisper before Dean or her parents could notice, they were having their own conversation. 

"They'll always be boys to us. And their little brother, Alex is home this summer. Here's a spare key to the house, no parties, use protection, easy on the liquor cabinet."

"You're the best uncle Cas." Joanne grinned as Cas sneakily slipped her the house key.

"Think of it as a gift to celebrate your newfound freedom."

"I don't think its gonna last long, I've got my freshman year at Stanford after the summer."

"Then make it a really good summer huh?"

"You got it."

Joanne was all smiles as they rejoined the others and Cas led them out to dinner. At the restaurant, Cas and Dean gave Joanne her real graduation gift, the keys to a '68 Mustang, similar to Cas' and rebuilt by Dean himself. She nearly broke the wine glasses her squeal was so ear shattering. Sam and Jessica gave her their gift, a check for a down payment on her own apartment. She was in tears by the time she recovered from the shock of her gifts and hugged them all gratefully. After dinner was done, the larger Winchester clan drove home, while the smaller pair drove to the airport, leaving the car there in storage. 

Dean still clung to Cas on the plane, but was able to sleep most of the way after the initial take off. A day or two later, Cas couldn't tell anymore, they landed in Madrid. Cas looked out over the balcony at the spectacular view of the city. Cas felt Dean come up behind him and wind his arms around Cas' midriff. Cas let his head fall back into Deans shoulder and breathed in deeply. 

"So. What next?" Dean asked.

"Hmm. I'm thinking, how about the bed?"

"What Cas, views like that get you in the mood?"

"You get me in the mood."

"Really? After all this time?"

Cas turned around in Deans arms and held his face gently as he kissed his husband. It was answer enough for Dean, and the pair retreated to their cushy motel bed.


End file.
